Jade Fox vs China Wolves
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: Sakura's wants something more from life. That's where Madison gets the idea that she should become the Jade Fox and cause a whole lot of trouble for the gang world. So what happens when the Wolves are sent to reclaim their territory?
1. The Birth of the Jade Fox

BW2 Hi everyone out there! I'm back! This is my new kick ass fic! Yes it's gang style!! I do not own CCS and blah,blah, blah. The 2nd movie hasn't happened and this fic is not souly based on the CCS anime. You'll get the gist of it as you go along. With that said I hope you like it, and here it is!!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter one : The Birth of the Jade Fox  
  
" Sakura! Move it or lose it squirt! You've got less than five minutes! " Tori yelled.  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes flew open as what her brother had yelled, sank in into her sleepy mind. She bolted up and tripped over her sheets and landed face first on her floor. Grumbling, she hauled herself up and bolted into her bathroom and in record breaking time, emerged dressed in her uniform and brushing her hair.  
  
Sakura was tall for her seventeen years. She had the perfect figure, that every girl would have died for. Every curve in its right place, adding to her beauty. Her honey-brown hair was a little longer than when she had been in elementary, just brushing past her shoulders. Her emerald eyes sparkled with life and happiness. She was the desire off every guy at Tomoeda High and they constantly went out of their way to get a date with her.  
  
" Don't leave without me, don't leave without me. " Sakura breathed as she flew down the stairs, just as the front door closed, closing her view of Tori, dressed ready for work. Sakura yelled frustrated and bolted down the stairs after him.  
  
" Sakura! What about your breakfast? " Aiden yelled after her.  
  
" No time! I'll see you after school dad! Bye! " Sakura yelled as she bolted out the door after her brother.  
  
Aiden sighed as he watched his 17 year old daughter fly out the door.  
  
***  
  
" Tori wait! " Sakura yelled angrily, as she ran after him.  
  
" You should learn to be on time squirt. Then you wouldn't have this problem. " Tori smirked, as she caught up with him.  
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
" The only problem I currently have is you! " She threw back.  
  
Tori laughed.  
  
" You know if you learnt to get up earlier, you wouldn't always be in a rush. " Tori stated.  
  
" Can I help it if I need my beauty sleep? " Sakura replied, shifting her hefty school bag into a more comforting position.  
  
" Well you need more by the looks of it, because so far it hasn't work. " Tori taunted.  
  
" Ouch! " Tori cried, rubbbing his now sore right arm.  
  
" Hmph. " Sakura turned to look the other way, ignoring him.  
  
***  
  
" Now remember squirt, I'm over in that building right over there in case you need anything k? " Tori said.  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
" Have fun Tori. " Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Tori ruffled her hair.  
  
" I will squirt. Behave, I'll be keeping my eye on you all day. " Tori warned.  
  
Sakura pulled away from him and smoothed her hair.  
  
" Anything else master? " she said sarcastically.  
  
" Yeah, stay awake in - "  
  
" Hey there gorgeous! " someone called.  
  
Sakura turned around and looked across the play ground. She glared at the group of boys that were starring at her. Another cat called.  
  
" Yo Avalon! You and me tonight huh? "  
  
Sakura restrained Tori as he went to go after them.  
  
" Leave it Tori. I can handle it. " Sakura said firmly.  
  
Tori glared at the boys.  
  
" Is this what you put up with everyday? " Tori demanded.  
  
" They're boys Tori. They're jerks. You should know that. " Sakura said, smiling, trying to reasure her brother. The last thing she needed was Tori making a scene.  
  
" Hmph. " Tori said and then realising that he was late, left her and went into the school office.  
  
Sakura sighed and making sure that Tori was gone, walked through the playground, trying to find Madison.  
  
" Come on Avalon! I'm dying over here! " the same guy called.  
  
' If only. ' Sakura thought, and continued walking away, much to their disappointment.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sighed and continued to stare out the window as the maths lesson, she was forced to sit and put up with, continued to drag on and on.  
  
" Psst. "  
  
Sakura turned around and looked at her best friend.  
  
" What's wrong Sakura? " Madison asked.  
  
Madison had grown into a startling beauty too. Many had, on more than one ocassion, called her the ivory skinned goddess. Her silky black hair was still long, but a little shorter than her elementary school days. Her violet eyes had darkened a shade, making her appear more elf-kin than before. She was tall like Sakura and had a some-what lesser form than Sakura, but all the right curves stood out, making her another of the boys desires.  
  
Just then a note landed on her table. Sakura opened it and read it. She grabbed her pen and wrote:  
  
" When Hell freezes over. "  
  
And tossed it back to its owner and ignored the look of disappointment on his face as he read her answer.  
  
" That's what's wrong Madison. " Sakura sighed. " Everyday, it's the same boring old routine: Get up, run late, miss breakfast, starve all day, refuse one persistant egotistical male after another, go home, sleep and wake up to it all again. I'm sick of it all. I want something new and exciting to happen. I just want - "  
  
" Would you and Miss Taylor like to share with us what is so interesting Miss Avalon? "  
  
Sakura jumped.  
  
" No sensai. " she replied guiltily.  
  
" Then save it for after. "  
  
Sakura turned gloomily back to her maths work and starred off into her own thoughts.   
  
***  
  
Sakura sat down under a cherry blossom tree and started eating her lunch. Madison came and sat down next to her.  
  
" What have you got last? " she asked.  
  
Sakura swallowed what she was eating and turned to Madison.  
  
" Umm . . Cheerleading practise. "  
  
Madison smiled.  
  
" Working on your new boy distracting routine by any chance. " Madison giggled.  
  
Sakura smiled and blushed a little.  
  
" It is not a 'boy distracting routine' as you so nicely put it. It's just to distract the other team, if our team is losing. That's all. " Sakura replied.  
  
" I don't care what you say Sakura. Your not going to ONLY distract the other team. More like the entire field. " she smiled brightly.  
  
Sakura threw her a look.  
  
" Yeah well it wasn't my idea. It was Nikki's. "  
  
Madison started eating her lunch.  
  
" I've got photgraphy last. " Madison said. " I've been looking forward to that class all day. " she sighed. " You just can't too many hours of the subjects that you love. "  
  
Sakura smiled at her friends dreamy tone. Suddenly Madison looked like she just remembered something.  
  
" You were saying in Maths before we got so rudely interuppted, something about wanting something new and exciting to do? " she asked, looking at Sakura curiously.  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded.  
  
" Wouldn't you if your life was the same in, same out all the time? I want an adrenaline  
  
rush, the feeling of barely escaping, something dangerous and going through with it. "  
  
Madison looked in thought for a moment before the bell rang. She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked down at her best friend.  
  
" I just might have an idea. Let me ponder over it for a bit longer and work out the kinks k? I'll call you later. Bye! "  
  
" Hey Madison wait! " Sakura called, but Madison was already gone.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was sitting at the dinner table, when the phone rang.  
  
" I'll get it! " she yelled and raced out of the room. " I'll take that! " she stated and whipped the phone out of Tori's hand.  
  
" How do you know it's for you? " Tori stated.  
  
Sakura flashed him a cheeky grin as she bolted up the stairs.  
  
" Who'd be calling you? Everyone loves the imouta! " she stated, talking into the phone.  
  
" Who is it Tori? " Aiden asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
Tori shook his head.  
  
" Beats me, probably Madison. I swear you have to surgically remove the phone from Sakura's ear. "  
  
Aiden laughed.  
  
" Leave her alone Tori. She's a teenager, that's what they do. "  
  
" I didn't. " Tori muttered.  
  
" Yes, but you were always busy. " Aiden replied, going back into the kitchen.  
  
Tori rolled his eyes.  
  
" Don't be on that for too long Sakura! I'm expecting a call! " he yelled up the stairs.  
  
" Get a mobile! " Sakura called back as she always did. She knew it got to him.  
  
" I'll ' get a mobile' you in a minute if you don't watch it. " Tori muttered and walked back into the loungeroom.  
  
***  
  
" So what did you have in mind? " Sakura asked, laying on her bed.  
  
" Ok, this might sound pretty weird at first, but let me tell you it first ok? "  
  
" Shoot. "  
  
" You said that you want the adrenaline rush, the feeling of just escaping and what not right? Well do you remember how we've been hearing about all these gang wars and all the fights that have started up between gangs? "  
  
" Yeah. " Sakura said, not liking where this was going.  
  
" Well what if you got in there and stired them up a little? "  
  
" WHAT?! "  
  
" Hear me out! Listen to this, last week a huge gang related fight broke out, in down town Nagano as two gangs fought over a precious diamond worth 1.5 million dollars. The two gangs are both fighting for ownership of the precious jewel and many more more are said to join, as the diamond is quite rare and worth money. "  
  
" What does this have to do with me? " Sakura squeaked.  
  
" What I'm proposing is that you become, I don't know, like a bringer of peace kinda thing. "  
  
" You're not making any sense. " Sakura stated.  
  
" Fine. Think of it this way: You go, you take the diamond, no diamond left for gangs to fight over. No fighting, no innoent people are going to get hurt. "  
  
" One problem. Innocent Sakura goes and takes diamond, gangs follow poor Sakura and Sakura gets her ass kicked. Innocent people are still going to get hurt! So don't tell me that they won't! " Sakura threw back.  
  
" You're looking into this much too deeply. " Madison stated.  
  
" Uh huh, yeah sure. " Sakura said sarcastically.   
  
" Do you want my help or not? " Madison demanded.  
  
" One question. How do you propose that I learn everything that's required to get away with something like that huh? "  
  
" Leave it all to me. " Madison stated happily.  
  
" Oh man. " Sakura groaned.  
  
" Sakura! Get off the damn phone! " Tori yelled up the stairs.  
  
" Gotta go Madison. The taskmaster is barking orders again. "  
  
" I heard that. " came over the phone.  
  
" STOP LISTENING IN ON OUR CONVERSTATION!! " Madison and Sakura yelled in union.  
  
Tori held the phone away from his poor throbbing ear.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* In Hong Kong *~  
  
17 year old Li Showrun walked into the study and stopped, glaring at the intruder. The 'intruder' was flicking a lighter as he leaned against the edge of the desk, smirking at the look on his cousins face.  
  
" Glad to see you too cousin. " Eriol Hiiragizawa taunted.  
  
Li glared.  
  
" No matter how many times I try to forget that fact, you always deliberately keep reminding me. " he threw over at Eriol.  
  
Eriol smirked.  
  
" I know it pisses you off, so why wouldn't I? "  
  
Li had grown exceptionally tall as the years had gone by, and well built due to all his training. He still had his messy, chesnut brown hair that had become his trademark. He still had the emotionless, cold amber eyes that could pierce a person's soul, and make you quiver in fear when there cold, angry gaze locked onto yours.  
  
Eriol, like Li, had grown up much the same. Tall, well built, messy dark hair, and piercing gaze. But the difference? Eriol wasn't an unemotionless shell. Though both shared the same personality . . obnoxious.  
  
" What you doing here? " Li asked, sitting down at the desk.  
  
Eriol stopped playing with the lighter and turned around to face him.  
  
" Wolves meeting tonight. " Eriol replied.  
  
Li glared.  
  
" I'm second after Wolf himself, and I'm the last to find out about these meetings.   
  
Why? " Li demanded.  
  
Eriol shrugged and then smirked.  
  
" Maybe if you weren't so damn hard to find these days, you'd find out a litle eariler. "  
  
" Where I go and what I do is my own buisnes, no one elses. " Li stated.  
  
" Same old Li Showrun that we all love and adore. You don't change much, do you? "  
  
" Still the annoying little shit that I hate. You don't change much do you Eriol? " Li threw back.  
  
Eriol smirked and laughed. He shook his head, and then went to stand at the huge window, behind the desk. he stopped laughing and became serious.  
  
" Rumour has it that we're losing our territory in Japan. Apparently some gang leader has taken it upon him self to make sure that what little ground we had is eliminated. "  
  
Li turned around to face him, still sitting in the chair.  
  
" Well what do expect when Wolf keeps all his pups in China? "   
  
" I know, but he knows what he's doing. " Eriol replied.   
  
" Used to, you mean. " Li asked.  
  
Eriol leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  
  
" What makes you think that he doesn't? "  
  
" It's just little things I've come to notice, but I think old age is starting to get to him. He's letting the Wolves slip and they're starting to become extinct, and you know as   
  
does every Tom, Dick and Harry. "  
  
" Well if I do pass Tom, Dick or Harry out in the corridor, I'll be sure to ask their opinion. See you later, I'm going to go check on all the new recrutes. " Eriol said and walked out the door.  
  
" Eriol. " Li called.  
  
Eriol poked his head around the door.  
  
" What? "  
  
" The girls dorms are the other way. "  
  
" I see you changed it. It used to be the other way. " Eriol said.  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" Yeah the girls heard you were coming and ran the other way. "  
  
" Ha, ha very funny Xiao Lang. "  
  
***  
  
~* Later at the end of the meeting *~  
  
" This is bullshit and you know it! I refuse to sit here and listen to any more of it! " Li yelled and stormed out of the office.  
  
" Li come back here! " Wolf, an elder of the Li clan, shouted.  
  
The doors slammed shut after the fuming tirad had gone through them. Wolf leaned back and sighed.  
  
He looked at the other members and waved his hand tiredly.  
  
" Go, this meeting is over. "  
  
Eriol smiled sadly at Wolf.  
  
" I just don't understand why he got so upset. " Wolf sighed.  
  
" What you and Li see are totally two different things. " Eriol replied.  
  
Wolf nodded.  
  
" I know. But what does he object to? "  
  
" Li thinks that you're letting the Wolves waste away to extinction. He thinks you're a   
  
fool for keping most of our own here in China. Li's only looking out for the future of the gang. Afterall, he has been promised leadership after you're gone. " Eriol said.  
  
" But per usual, Li wants to rush in horns first and charge around like there a red flag in front of his eyes. Knowing something and proving it are two different things. Just because we know that are ground is slipping, doesn't mean it has, and that we have to go do something about it straight away. "  
  
" I agree. But Li's worried, that if you let it go too long . . " Eriol trailed off.  
  
Wolf sighed.  
  
" We'll hang back just a while longer and see what happens. If there's one thing I've learnt in my long life, is that you always expect the unexpected. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* A month later *~  
  
" I so do not believe I let you talk me into this. " Sakura groaned as Madison filmed her.  
  
They were surrounded by total darkness, standing out near the Taylor garage, waiting for the automatic door to open. Sakura was dressed all in black. Actually . . everything was black. Madison had dyed Sakura's hair black. When Sakura had freaked, Madison had promised her that it was only a wash and that as soon as water touched it, her hair would be good as new. She had a black, tight long-sleeved top on that had nothing at the back of it, except for laces, criss-crossing her back. Her stomach was bare and had tight leather pants on. Add boots, and a black leather drench coach, black stylish glooves and she was complete.  
  
" What are we doing Madison? " Sakura whispered.  
  
Madison flicked the switch and light flooded the garage, revealing cars and bikes.  
  
" I haven't done anything yet and already I feel like a thief. " Sakura muttered.  
  
" Well your not and not going to be a thief Sakura. If taking something for the side of good and means that peace will follow, then how can you classify it as stealing? "  
  
" You've obviciously rehearsed that. " Sakura stated flatly.  
  
" Oh stop grumbling. You wanted to do something exciting and here's your chance. " Madison threw over her shoulder as they walked through towards the back.  
  
" Getting killed was not part of the fantasy Madison. " Sakura shot back.  
  
" Oh hush and tell me what you think? "  
  
" Think what? "  
  
Madison threw back the sheet covering the coolest bike Sakura had ever seen. It was black and had cherry blossoms along it. Sakura's mouth hit the ground.  
  
" I was saving it for your 18th, but I guess now's a good time. "  
  
Sakura looked up and met Madison eyes.  
  
" I'm speechless. "  
  
" Good. Now get on and go for it Sakura. Have the time of your life! "  
  
***  
  
Sakura stopped the bike outside the location Madison had given her. Over the last month, Sakura had been taught, trained, prepared and trained some more. Sakura discovered a whole new secretive side to Madison that she never even knew existed. Madison knew things that people didn't know, and practised things that shouldn't.  
  
Sakura made sure to hide her bike and remember where it was. In front of her was the little club house that belonged to the Dare Devils. Music pumped from within it's walls and Sakura snuck up to the window and looked inside.  
  
People danced and sang, drank and passed out. How was she going to distract them long enough to get in and find the damn diamond? A twinkle caught her eye and she spotted the 1.5 million dollar crystal that was causing so much trouble. She felt the shoulder bag/pouch that  
  
Madison had given her. She felt the danger radiate from what she carried and bobbed down out of sight.  
  
Fear engulfed her and she breathed heavily. She knew she couldn't do this. She was about to get up and go home, when her reckless side kicked in.  
  
' Do you always want to be stuck in the same rut as you are in now? ' it asked.  
  
" No. "  
  
' Do you want to have guys practiaclly eat you as you walk past? '  
  
" No. "  
  
' Is that what you want? '  
  
" No! "  
  
' Then go in there and kick some Dare Devil ass! '  
  
***  
  
Sakura pulled the pin and threw the granade and ran like all hell. The party raged on, and still nothing happened. Sakura stood up.  
  
" I must have done something wrong. "  
  
"KA-BOOM! "  
  
The party came to an abrupt stop as Dare Devils filed out into the direction of their garage, or should I say, what was left of their garage.  
  
***  
  
Sakura jumped in through a shattered window and crept over to the glass case where the diamond was kept. By rights it should be protected by some sort of force field or something like an alarm, but as Sakura studied it, she realised that there wasn't one. It was just begging her to 'take me'. Feeling terrible, Sakura stashed the diamond in her black velvet pouch and slapped the note she had written in Japanese onto the glass. As quick as lightning, she jumped back outside and headed towards her bike.  
  
Tyson, the head huncho, ran back inside, some six sense telling him to check on his prize. He stopped dead when he saw that it was gone. He flew over to the case and picked up the note, reading the japanese lettering.  
  
Sorry boys, but diamonds are a girls best friend. Thanks for the welcoming gift, it makes a new leader feel at home.  
  
Jade Fox x x x   
  
Tyson screwed up the letter and roared in rage. Headlights flared through the window and he ran over to see who it was. He was just in time to see a bike take off through the darkness.  
  
And that was how the birth of the Jade Fox came about. . . . . 


	2. Sending in the Wolves

BW2 So people? How'd ya like that? Pretty good if you ask me! grins This is so much fun!!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Sending in the Wolves.  
  
Wolf threw down the report in disbelief.  
  
" First a diamond, that wasn't so bad, that had nothing to do with us, but the rest! "   
  
Li sat by and listened. They had all been called into a meeting, and now they listened as Wolf raged on.  
  
" No, it wasn't bad enough that they blew up our drug ship and cost us over 2 million dollars in goods, but then they had to blow our whole entire line! Deals have gone bust all because of this- this " he pointed to the report. " Jade Fox! " he spat.  
  
Li picked up the report and read all the damage that had been done.  
  
" Who is he? " Li asked. " Why is he got it out for us? "  
  
Wolf shrugged.  
  
" Who knows? But I do know that we're not the only ones this Jade Fox has screwed around. I've been holdig back, waiting to see how things would turn out, but this was unexpected.  
  
You Li, along with Eriol and several others are going to go to Japan and track this pain in the ass down and deal with him accordingly."  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" About time. "  
  
" I want you to enrol in the one of the high schools, wherever you situate. "  
  
" What? " Li asked.  
  
" Don't argue with me my boy. You'd be surprised the amount of information that passes around a local school. " Wolf stated firmly. ( but isn't it true what he says? News travels pretty fast in schools. )  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The teacher looked down at the list of notices for that morning. His eyes widened and he almost swore out loud, but caught himself in time. He turned to the class.  
  
" Well ladies and gentlemen, it would seem it's a big year for transfer students. "  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
" Tell me what else is new. "  
  
Madison giggled.  
  
" Sakura! " she chided mockingly. " Ever since you started this new you quest, you've become more daring. The old Sakura wouldn't have talked back to a teacher. "  
  
" I like this new Sakura better. She'd tell him where to stick his notices, save for the old Sakura holding back. "  
  
Madison giggled.  
  
" They'd come filing out his ears, he'd be so full of it. "  
  
Sakura shot her friend a smile.   
  
A knock on the door, interrupted their converstaion.  
  
" Come in. " the teacher called out.  
  
The door slid back and Sakura gasped as the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life stepped into the room, followed by five others.  
  
" Please introduce yourselves. "  
  
Sakura looked at the chesnut haired guy as he stepped forward.  
  
" I'm Li Showrun and we come from Hong Kong. "  
  
Sakura gasped. Li had come back! All those years of missing him, and he'd finally come back! She wondered if he would remember her.  
  
One of the girls stepped forward. Her hair was black and her red eyes sparkled happily. She was tall, slim and had a perfect figure.  
  
" My name's Meilin Rae. "  
  
The next guy stepped forward.  
  
" I'm Eriol Hirragizawa. "  
  
Another guy stepped forward. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was tall and well built.  
  
" My name's Jamie O'Callaghan. "  
  
Another guy stepped forward. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Like the rest he was tall and well built.  
  
" My name's Alex Trenor. "  
  
And lastly another girl stepped forward. She had mahogany hair and blue eyes, the colour of the sky. She was a little smaller than Meilin, but she had the body to match.  
  
" My name's Leiko Mitsu. Pleased to meet you. "  
  
Sakura threw Madison a curious look, but Madison was smiling brightly at one of the boys. Sakura followed her gaze and smiled at Eriol, who returned her smile.  
  
Li scanned the room and locked on with emerald eyes. He blinked and took in the girl that had caught his attention and managed to keep it. Sakura blinked and knew he was studying her. She could tell he liked what he saw, because a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. Sakura blushed pink. He obviously didn't recognise her.  
  
Li looked at the black haired girl sitting beside her down the back. She looked familar for some reason. Meilin's eyes danced.  
  
" Hey Avalon! Hey Madison! Long time no see. " she called, making everyone look at her and then Sakura and Madison.  
  
Li's eyes widened as he recognised the names. But which ones were they.  
  
" Hey Meilin. " Two girls said at once.  
  
Li stared. That emerald eyed beauty was Sakura Avalon and the black haired beauty Madison!  
  
***  
  
Madison and Meilin hugged and introduced each other to the new. Li starred at Sakura as she said hello to Eriol and the Leiko.  
  
" Doesn't Leiko mean 'arrogant'? Madison asked curious.  
  
Leiko laughed.  
  
" Sure does and I bare it proudly. My mother and father have sworn I've had an arrogant side since the day I was born, and I think I agree with them. " she laughed.  
  
Madison and Meilin joined in with her. Emerald met Amber.  
  
" Hey Avalon. " Li said quietly.  
  
Sakura couldn't help it, she smiled brightly at him. She wouldn't forget the way he'd looked over her before, but she hated to admit it, but she liked him looking at her. It made her feel like she'd melt inside.  
  
" Hey yourself Showrun. Where've you been hiding all these years? " she asked.  
  
He smiled. He actually smiled! Sakura felt she was going to faint. He had such a sexy smile.  
  
" Back home. " he replied. " You know that. "  
  
She smiled and looked away, not kowing anything else to say. Li watched her out of the corner of his eye as Meilin chatted on about any and everything.  
  
" So why are you back all of a sudden? " Sakura asked.  
  
" We're here on personal buisness. It's none of you concern. " Li said coldly.  
  
Sakura looked at him hurt. Li felt awful. He hadn't ment to snap.  
  
" Sorry Sakura. I didn't mean it that way. " he said looking away. Why couldn't he stand that hurt look on her face?  
  
The others watched him curiously. Why was Li all shy and guilty all of a sudden? He never backed down! Meilin looked at Sakura and smirked. She knew why.  
  
" Oh shoot! I'm late for cheerleading practice! " Sakura cried.  
  
" We've got a soccor game. " Jamie piped in.  
  
Sakura blushed crimson.  
  
" I guess you get to watch us try out our new cheer. " Sakura looked away from their curious glances.  
  
Madison's eyes sparkled.  
  
" Your launching the distraction today? "  
  
Leiko and Meilin looked at her curiously.  
  
" Why not? The other team is coming today and we need to win. " Sakura stated.  
  
Meilin drapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders.  
  
" Well I'm just going to have to see this 'distraction'. " she stated.  
  
" Keep one thing in mind. " Sakura said.  
  
" What? " Meiln asked.  
  
" It wasn't my idea. " Sakura replied.  
  
***  
  
The Shizuoka team cheerleaders gave them filthy looks as they entered onto the field.  
  
" What's their problem? " Nikki asked.  
  
" Beats me. " Chelsea replied.  
  
" Hey Tomoeda! " a blonde yelled. " We're going to kick your ass today! " she yelled.  
  
The two soccor teams turned to look.  
  
" Not if we kick yours first! " Nikki yelled.  
  
" Like to see you try! " the blonde yelled back.  
  
" Hey is that colour natural? " Rita called.  
  
" Of course it is! " the blonde yelled back obviously pissed.  
  
" Then stop mouthing off! We don't want to think it was artificial intelligence! " Rita yelled back.  
  
***  
  
" We're losing! " Rita groaned.  
  
Sakura wasn't listening. She was too busy watching a certain chesnut haired boy. The pissed off blonde rounded up her cheerleaders and were trying to distract their team. Sakura glared at her and stated that it was about time that they put their distraction to the the test.  
  
" Stop trying to make us lose! " Chelsea was yelling at them.  
  
Sakura put her hand on her friends shoulder. She looked at the blonde.  
  
" That's not how you do it! " Sakura yelled, and dropped her her pom poms.  
  
***  
  
The music to 'Lick This' by Missy Elliot started blaring from the speakers and Tomoeda High's cherleaders started dancing seductively. The blonde's mouth dropped open and not only did it stop Shizuoka's soccor team, but Tomoeda's as well.   
  
Sakura met Li's shocked amber eyes. She shot him a look as she continued to dance seductively. Li shook his head and took control of the moment. Taking charge he moved the ball and scored a goal.  
  
***  
  
" We won! We Won! " Nikki yelled as Tomoeda won the game.  
  
Sakura hugged Rita and laughed happily. They were all called over for a victory photo with the soccor team. As they walked past, the blonde shot them a dirty look. Sakura couldn't help herself and winked.  
  
" See ya sugar. "  
  
The blonde fumed and Rita burst out laughing.  
  
Sakura stood behind Li, who was sitting on the ground with the soccer ball at his feet. The camera clicked and they had a victory that they would always remember.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Eriol smirked as Li came into the room.  
  
" What? " Li asked annoyed.  
  
" What's the occassion? " Eriol asked.  
  
Li looked down at his clothes. He was dressed in black jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt.  
  
" Have you forgotten that we've got a job to do? " Li asked.  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrow.  
  
" No. "  
  
" Then what are we waiting for? " Li asked.  
  
" After you Xiao Lang. " Eriol said.  
  
Li rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Sakura put her ear piece in. She tested it and when Madison's voice came over loud and clear, she smiled. Tonight, her hair was a deep shining crimson. She was dressed in a black halter top and a black mini skirt that had splits up the sides. She had a fake tatoo on her stomach of a rose with a sword in the middle of it. She had knee-high boots that laced up the front. Her mission tonight was to find out what the current gang war was over and go and destroy what was causing the trouble.  
  
As Sakura walked into the club, she knew that this game was getting tireing. She needed a new challenge! Since her new side had shone through, she felt like playing with hot water. But what could she do?  
  
" Ok. " Madison's voice came through. " You're looking for a guy with a pantha tatoo. Anyone will do as long as you can find out the info. "  
  
Sakura scanned the room. She saw plenty of pantha's, but how could she get them to take interest in her and get the info.?  
  
Li, Eriol and the others sat down in a booth on the second floor, looking down at the dance floor. Li looked at them seriously.  
  
" Right. Not omly are we wanting info. on where the deal will be so we can start getting Wolf territory back, we're looking out for the Jade Fox as well. "  
  
The others nodded.  
  
***  
  
  
  
" Madison, I'm not getting any bites here. " Sakura whispered.  
  
" Do something drastic. God I don't have to tell you after you did that cheer at school the other day. "  
  
Sakura smirked and then looked at the stage, he emerald eyes dacing with mischief.  
  
***  
  
Li was in the middle of talking when a whistled echoed through out the joint. They turned and looked down to where a crimson haired girl stood all alone on the stage, hands on her hips. Everyone turned to look at her. The background dancers were looking at her cruriously.  
  
" What does a girl have to do to get someones attention around here? " Sakura called.  
  
She gave a seductive look to one guy near her.  
  
" Maybe this. " she said smiling sexily.  
  
The DJ sick of not having any music played 'Dirty'. ( You know by who ) Sakura smirked.  
  
" Or maybe this? " she asked and starting dancing.  
  
Jamie whistled.  
  
" She's good. "  
  
Meilin hit him.  
  
" Ouch. "  
  
" And who is your girlfriend exactly? " she asked angrily.  
  
" Come on Mei. "  
  
Meilin ignored him.  
  
***  
  
" Oh and by the way boys. " Sakura said dancing seductively. " I'm single. "  
  
God knows how many guys jumped up to dance with her after that statement, many of them pantha's.  
  
****  
  
" Ok Madison I've got what you want to hear. Southside Kushiro, twelve o'clock. Wolves dealing with Pantha's. " Sakura stated as she got on her bike.  
  
" So what are you going to do? "  
  
" I'm going to have a little fun. I'm sick of helping Madison. I think it's about time we played a little more than hiding. They're starting to doubt that the Jade Fox is serious. I need to do this. I'm going to piss them off big time. "  
  
" What are you planning? "  
  
" I'm going to let them know that I don't appriciate being called a fake. "  
  
***  
  
Li and the others waited in their cars, just near where the deal was going to be held. Right on twelve, the light in the house came on, signalling that the deal was taking place away from where the stash was stored. The Wolves needed this deal to gain more ground. If this didn't happen, they'd be screwed.  
  
Suddenly the house blew high sky high. Li swore and closed his window as rubble and flame came falling down. Suddenly a bike flew out in front of their parked cars from the cover of the trees. Li caught sight of crimson hair and starred in disbelief as the same girl from the club sped off down the road doing over a 130m/h.  
  
Kenji came staggering out from the bushes as the house burned behind him. Li opened the door for him as he coughed.  
  
" What the hell happened? " Li demanded.  
  
Kenji handed him a note written in japanese.  
  
The Jade Fox is real. Don't doubt it. x x x  
  
Li starred at it. It was the girl. The Jade Fox was a girl.  
  
" What's wrong Li? " Eriol asked.  
  
Li hit the stering wheel.  
  
" The frigging Jade Fox is girl. " he swore again. " Wolf is just going to love this. "  
  
***  
  
Sakura screamed happily as the adrenaline rush pumped in her blood. She crouched lower on her bike and pushed it harder, running through three red lights.  
  
" Stop screaming! You're killing my ears! " came Madison's voice in her ear.  
  
" Sorry Madison. " Sakura said.  
  
" I take it you had fun? "  
  
" You betcha. And you know what Madison? " Sakura said.  
  
" What? " asked Madison.  
  
" I think it's about time I had a sidekick. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The Jade Fox was just an ordinary girl that craved more out of life  
  
With the help of a friend, she became a reality.  
  
At first she was only trying to help, testing her ground,  
  
But now, the Jade Fox was staking claim and making her territory. 


	3. Gettin' Serious

Chapter three: Gettin' Serious.  
  
The next day the entire school was alive with the story of the Jade Fox and how she had made her appearance known for real. Sakura and Madison listened intently, trying not to smile, save giving themselves away.  
  
Li was in a bad mood all day and Sakura couldn't figure out why. Whenever she would try to talk to him, he'd just grumble and shoot her a cold glare. Giving up trying to talk to him, she left him well alone.  
  
***  
  
" I can't believe the Jade Fox is a girl. " Chelsea stated in their maths class, when they had a free after lunch.  
  
Sakura just drew on her maths book.  
  
" How do you know the Jade Fox is a girl? " Madison asked intrigued.  
  
" From my perfect source of information. " Chelsea stated proudly.  
  
Rita smiled and leant over.  
  
" She means Zachery. "  
  
Chelsea shot Rita a dirty look. Sakura sat up.  
  
" How does Zachery know all this? " she asked curiously.  
  
Chelsea shrugged.  
  
" How does Zachery know anything? It's an unsolved mystery. "  
  
Leiko laughed.  
  
" The truthless wonder you mean? " she asked laughing.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh as well. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura groaned sinking lower in her chair.  
  
" Hide me. " she whispered, covering her head with her arms.  
  
" What's up with her? " Leiko asked.  
  
Madison looked up at the door.  
  
" That's Tori. Sakura's brother. " Madison stated. " He's working here at the school for a week or two. "  
  
Tori spotted Sakura and called out to her.  
  
" Hey squirt, I've got a message for you. "  
  
Sakura groaned and got up, making her way over to him. Li snapped out of his own thoughts and glared up at Tori. Tori knew someone was glaring at him and searched the room.  
  
" What?! How the- What are you doing back here?!! " he cried in disbelief.  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" Miss me did ya? "  
  
Sakura blushed as everyone stopped to look at the spectacle.  
  
" Tori cut it out. " she whispered firmly.  
  
Tori turned his glare on her.  
  
" You stay away from that gaki you hear me? " he whispered to her, dragging her out of the room. Sakura stomped on his foot.  
  
" What was that for? " he demanded, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
" That was for embarassing me. " Sakura hissed. " And I'll get you back later for telling me what to do. Now what's the message you had to graciciously deliver to me. "  
  
" Dad's not going to be home tonight, so go straight home you hear me? No fooling around.  
  
I'm going to be late, so can you cook dinner? " Tori asked.  
  
Sakura flicked her hair away from her face.  
  
" Do you doubt that I can't? " she asked hotly.  
  
Tori smirked.  
  
" Just don't try to poison me like last time k? I do want to live you know. "  
  
" I'll cram it down you throat if you not careful. " Sakura muttered.  
  
" What? " Tori asked.  
  
" Nothing. See you later. " she said and went back inside, closing the door firmly behind her.  
  
Madison saw how pissed she looked.  
  
" Oh dear, let me guess, more sibling rivalry? " she asked.  
  
" I swear I could disown him. " she said and sat down again.  
  
Madison and Meilin sharred a look and smiled, trying not to laugh.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* A few days later *~  
  
Sakura killed her headlight and came to a stop, using the cover of darkness to hide her. Madison let go of her and got off the bike. Taking off her helmet, she shook her now blonde hair free. Sakura hid the bike and took off her helmet. Sakura smiled at Madison and they walked towards the entrance of the club.  
  
Madison was dressed all in dark purple. She had a short top on that revealed her stomach, a short skirt, ankle boots, and a black trench coat that went mid thigh. Sakura's hair was black again, and was wearing shades of dark blue. Dressed simarly to Madison, except that she had knee-high boots and a halter top.  
  
They entered and were bombarded by the music that was blaring loudly. Sakura cringed a little, but forced her way through the crowd, to an empty table. Madison sat down opposite her and grinned. This was the life! This was what they had been wanting all their lives. The life of the night.  
  
Li and the others were sitting up on the second level talking about their new plans. Sor far the Jade Fox hadn't interferred with their plans, and within a few days, the Wolves had gained some ground back.  
  
" Hello. " Eriol said sounding like he'd just found the mouse.  
  
" What's Eriol spotted? " Leiko said leaning over to look down into the crowd below.  
  
" Blonde sitting at the table with the black. "  
  
" Ah huh. " Leiko said arrogantly as she spotted them.  
  
" Well what are you still sitting here for? Normally your gone by now. "  
  
" I would but there's one problem. " he said pointed.  
  
Leiko looked and spotted the guys approaching them.  
  
" Not in for competition tonight Eriol? " Leiko asked smirking.  
  
Eriol just shrugged, still watching the blonde.  
  
***  
  
Sakura took a sip of the drink she had been given. She shot Madison a look and Madison smiled.  
  
" So tell me, what are two beautiful women like yourselves doing here all alone? " the guy with the viper tattoo asked, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
" Just having fun. " Sakura replied flatly.  
  
The guy nodded.  
  
" So what gang do you belong to? " the other guy with the eagle tattoo asked.  
  
" That's a secret. " Madison said looking at him seductively.  
  
The guys smirked.  
  
" So what do you two think of this Jade Fox? " the viper asked.  
  
Sakura shot Madison a look. Time to have fun.  
  
" Don't you mean Jade Fox and the Snow Fox? " Sakura asked looking at the viper guy seriously.  
  
" What? " he asked confused.  
  
" Haven't you heard that the Jade Fox has a companion? Apparently she's called the Snow Fox. "  
  
The eagle guy snorted.  
  
" What kind of names are they? " he asked, trying to sound bravado.  
  
Sakura glared for a split second at him. She took another sip of her drink.  
  
" Obviously well thought of. " she stated.  
  
" Yeah how do you figure. "  
  
" The Fox is a cunning and daring animal. It stealthy at what it does, and has sharp teeth for the hunt. It seems pretty harmless and can be seen as cute, but it can cause a lot of damage and problems for others. " Sakura said.  
  
The eagle guy looked at them suspiciously.  
  
" You sure do know a lot about it. " he said.  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
" It's logic. You think about it, it's common sense. " she shot back.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
" Actually. " Madison piped up. " I heard that the Jade Fox is playing seriously now. No more fun and games. Apparently I've heard that she's playing for keeps now. She's out for the hunt and is looking for territory. Anyone that gets in her way is going to pay. . apparently. " she said innocently.  
  
The viper guy didn't look to happy.  
  
" Yeah well. As long as they stay out of our buisness, good for them. "  
  
" Oh you have a deal going down or something? " Sakura asked.  
  
" None of you buisness litle lady. " he shot back.  
  
Sakura didn't like him calling her that.  
  
" The Viper teritory is on the southside isn't it? " Madison asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
" I think you better go now. " Sakura said. " You're being hailed. " she said indicating the other Vipers.  
  
After they had gone, Sakura fumed.  
  
" Arrogant pigs. " she spat. " Talk about being full of it. "  
  
" So we going to go screw their deal or what? " Madison asked.  
  
" Not yet. I want to know exactly what's so important about this deal. No one insults us and gets away with it. We going to land them a blow they won't forget. "  
  
***  
  
Alex came back to the table looking smug.  
  
" What's up with you? " Leiko asked, sipping her beer.  
  
He looked at Li.  
  
" You wanna know about the Jade Fox? " he asked.  
  
Li stiffened.  
  
" Yeah. " he replied warily.  
  
Alex smirked.  
  
" Then I suggest you go talk to Eriol's blonde down their and her black haired friend. It would seem they know an aweful lot according to the Vipers and Eagles. "  
  
Li looked down at the two girls.  
  
" They're saying that there's another with the Jade Fox, called the Snow Fox. Apparently Jade Fox's companion. "  
  
" Shit! " Li swore.  
  
" Yeah and you thinks that's bad. Jade Fox is out for blood and territory. Anyone that gets in her way is said to be going down. "  
  
Li sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
" And she's got it out for Wolves? " he asked.  
  
Alex frowned.  
  
" No. "  
  
" What? " Li asked, looking up.  
  
" Going by what's being spread like wildfire down there, the Jade Fox hasn't got any targets, just eliminating people that get in her way, reguardless of who they blong to. It would seem that it's a fluke that the Wolves have been copping it. Because we've been so desperate to get up and going again, we've been trying to do it through the drug line right? Well that's where the Jade Fox has been keeping watch. Obviously she doesn't approve of drugs, or so they're saying, and is just out to be vicious and make people broke. "  
  
" So she's just deliberately pissing gangs off. " Li asked in disbelief.  
  
" Yep. " Alex replied.  
  
" Talk about playing with hot water. " Meilin stated.  
  
Alex snatched Leiko's beer and took a gulp.  
  
" Hey! You jerk! " Leiko cried, hitting him.  
  
" If you ask me, I don't think the Jade Fox knows what she wants or what's she's doing. "  
  
Li Looked at him frowning.  
  
" How do you figure? "  
  
" Going by what's being said down there. " Alex said. " By the sounds of it she's a rookie, trying to make herself known. "  
  
" Are you sure? " Li asked seriously.  
  
" Hey, have I ever been wrong before? " Akex asked.  
  
Li went deep into thought. This info. wasn't what he wanted to hear. The last thing he need to tell Wolf was that the person responsible for messing with them, was a rookie who didn't know what she was doing.  
  
***  
  
Sakura and Madison walked out onto the dance floor and starting dancing. They let the beat take them up and they made many heads turn. Li watched the two girls like a hawk. There was something not right about them, but he didn't know what.  
  
" Is it just me or does something about those two girls not seem right? " Li asked.  
  
Meilin had been thinking the same thing. She nodded.  
  
" But what it is, I can't place. " Meilin said.  
  
***  
  
" I need a drink. " Madison said over the music.  
  
Sakura nodded, she was dying of thirst too. Sakura pointing up to the second level.  
  
" I saw a bar up there and I know that they sell water. " Sakura said.  
  
So they headed up the stairs and went towards the bar. Li and the others watched them carefully. Sakura spotted them and choked. Madison saw them and gasped, before turning away.  
  
" Sakura. " she said fearfully.  
  
" I know. " Sakura said, trying to calm down. " Lets get out of here. "  
  
" But what about trying to find out about- "  
  
" Stuff it. It's not worth being found out. " Sakura stated.  
  
" Yeah the Vipers are losing their ground. If they don't make the deal tonight. They're going to be eliminated from the competition all together. "  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at them. She sharred a look with Madison before walking quickly past Li and the others and down stairs, heading for outside. They had buisness to do.  
  
Li watched them.  
  
" Follow them. I have a funny feeling about those two. "  
  
***  
  
They raced outside, just as a bike with two people on it raced away down the street. Li watched them go, a growing sense of knowing building in him.  
  
***  
  
That night six ships that were suposed to be to 'gifts' from the Vipers blew sky high, one after the other on the lake. As the darkness hid the forms of two girls, riding back home, the Vipers were hunted down and eliminated. . . . 


	4. Making Moves

Chapter Four: Making Moves.  
  
Sakura sat down reading a magizine on Madison's lounge, while Madison typed furiously on her laptop.  
  
" Hey Sakura listen to this. According to this, the most feared gang leader is White Tiger. And second to him is Wolf. Wolf is situated in China, running most of enconomy over there, whereas White Tiger runs most of the Japanese enconomy. Both have been fighting it out for years, trying to eliminate each other, but have both been unsuccessful. It would seem though that over the years White Tiger has gained the upperhand. Not only are the Wolves losing ground, but are looking like their not in the buisness anymore. "  
  
" Well that's not right. I've heard that they're trying to make a comeback. " Sakura said.  
  
" Yes, it would seem. But the fact is, most gangs fear White Tiger because he is ruthless, cunning and dangerous. No one dares mess with him. Gangs have been wiped out in one go, because they have interfeared with White Tiger. So what we need to do is make a few things go bye, bye of White Tiger's and free up some space for others, who are losing ground. Not only will it piss White Tiger off and know he has competition on his hands, but it will give us allies, which is what we desperately need. " Madison stated.  
  
Sakura stopped reading and looked at her best friend and cousin.  
  
" Do you think us doing this is wrong? Do you think we're getting in way over our   
  
heads? " Sakura asked.  
  
Madison studied her.  
  
" Sakura we both maybe over our heads a little, but we love what we do. We wanted to do something and we are. We not be saving the world or whatever, but we're making a difference in the lives of gangs for good and bad, and we're becoming our own. Isn't that what you wanted? " she asked.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" It is fun isn't it? " she grinned.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* At school a week later *~  
  
Sakura ran over to Madison and the others and collapsed onto the grass, just as the bell for lunch rang, panting and exhausted. Li came over shortly after, after a vigorous soccor training session.  
  
" I swear they work us too hard. " Sakura breathed as she starred up at the bright fluffy clouds in the bright blue sky.  
  
" That I will agree to. " Li breathed as he sat down near her.  
  
" Where's your lunch? " Madison asked.  
  
" Buying it. " two voices said at the same time.  
  
Sakura shot Li a smile.  
  
" Race you for it? " she asked jumping up. " Bet you're too tired. "  
  
Li jumped up.  
  
" If there's one thing you should learn it's that I don't back down from a challenge. "  
  
Sakura took off, Li running after her.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was beating Li, but then she tripped as she grew tired. Li's hand shot out and caught her, stopping her from falling over. Sakura opened her eyes, wondering why she hadn't hit the ground. Amber met Emerald and Sakura blushed and looked away.  
  
" Umm thanks Li. " she said, trying to pull away.  
  
" You sure you're ok? " Li asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
Sakura pulled her hand out of his.  
  
" Yeah thanks. " she said. " Guess we both lost eh? "  
  
" Guess so. " he murmered. " You know I missed you right Sakura? " he said.  
  
Sakura looked up at him. Kids were running past them and playing all around them, but she took no notice of it, only Li.  
  
" Well I missed you too Li. We were good friends, I miss all my friends when they   
  
leave. " Sakura stated.  
  
Li scratched his right upper arm, and Sakura noticed a black mark.  
  
" Hey what's that? " Sakura asked, lifting his sleeve looking. It was a tattoo of a wolf. Sakura went pale. She had seen that mark somewhere before. Li brushed her arm away quickly, trying to not let her see it. Although she had only seen it briefly, she had a clear image of it.  
  
" It's nothing. " Li said. " Come on, lets get our lunch. " Li said walking away.  
  
Sakura didn't follow.  
  
" Umm I'm not hungry anymore. You go ahead. I'll see uo later k? "  
  
" Sakura! " Li called as she took off running.  
  
***  
  
Madison and Eriol stopped talking when Sakura came running back.  
  
" Li beat you? " Leiko asked. " Hey where's your lunch? "   
  
Sakura waved her away, like it didn't matter.  
  
" Not hungry. Umm Madison can I borrow your keys for a moment please? " Sakura asked.  
  
Madison looked at her strangely, fishing around in her bag for them.  
  
" Here. "  
  
" Thanks. Oh yeah, is your laptop still in there? "  
  
" Yeah, why? " Madison asked.  
  
" No reason. I just want to look up something. " Sakura said and ran off.  
  
***  
  
' Searching.' was up on the screen as Sakura sat in the back of Madisn's car, waiting for what she hoped would not be the answer. Suddenly the file appeared and there was the same tattoo that was on Li's arm.  
  
" Oh no. " Sakura cried brokenly as she studied it. " How can he be a Wolf? "  
  
A list came up and she starred at it. Li's name wasn't there. She hated to do it, but she had to. Hating herself, she added 'Li Showrun' to it, saving it and then slammed her fist against the back of the seat.  
  
" Hey, what has my poor car done to you? " Madison asked, as she opened the back door.  
  
She noticed Sakura's strained expression.  
  
" Guess what I just discovered? " Sakura said softly as she turned the laptop around and Madison gasped. On the screen was a picture of Li with a pic of the Wolf tattoo and members of the Wolves.  
  
" How can that be? Are you sure I mean- " Madison trailed off at the look from Sakura.  
  
" I saw it Madison. Plain as day, you don't mistake something like that. "  
  
" Oh god Sakura. I'm so sorry. " Madison said as she sat in the back, next to Sakura.  
  
" And you know what that means don't you Madison? Who else was at that table in that club that night? " Sakura said sadly.  
  
Madison gasped.  
  
" They couldn't be?! I mean - "  
  
" Makes perfect sense. " Sakura said. " It explains why they won't say anything about why they're here. They're trying to re-establish Wolves ground. "  
  
" Oh god and we've been blowing up Wolf drug ships and screwing their deals. " Madison said.  
  
" Well I don't regret any of it. " Sakura said firmly.  
  
" Sakura! " Madison said.  
  
Sakura slammed shut the laptop.  
  
" No Madison. As Sakura and Madison, we're just school girls during the day. We have nothing to gain or do. At night we're the Jade Fox and the Snow Fox. We're our own, as far as we're concerned we don't even know the Wolves exist. We haven't met them and we haven't talked to them. We don't even know Li and the others. This changes everything yes, but we can't regret what we've done. We're trying to make our own ground Madison, you know that. We're just going to have to keep going as if we don't know this. We can't afford to blow our cover. Li may be our friend by day, but at night, he's our rival. "  
  
Madisn sighed and nodded. Sakura hid the laptop back under the seat.  
  
" Tonight the Jade Fox is going to make a public appearance. After we've screwed White Tiger. You said that the northside of Sendai is one of his weaker grounds? "  
  
Madison nodded.  
  
" Then I'll be at your house at eight. We have a long ride ahead of us. So be ready ok? "  
  
" I have a gift for you. Remind me to give it to you. " Madison replied sighing and then getting out of the car. " We might as well go back. They'll be wondering what's going on. "  
  
" I don't feel to well. Shock I guess, but I'm going to go ask if I can go home. I see you'll later. " Sakura said and head off towards the office and her brother.  
  
***  
  
" Hey where's Sakura? " Alex asked.  
  
Madison snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" I asked you where Sakura was? "  
  
Madison forced herself to smile.  
  
" Oh I forgot to mention that she went home. She wasn't feeling too well. She said to say bye. "  
  
Li looked up and studied her.  
  
" Sakura never goes home. She must have been really sick. " Rita said concerned.  
  
" Oh don't worry. Sakura will be fine, I'm sure of it. " Madison said carefully.  
  
***  
  
" You sure you're ok squirt? " Tori asked, as he opened the door to the house for her.  
  
Sakura nodded sadly.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine. I just feel sick. I'm sure it'll pass. "  
  
" Yeah well, I'll be home early tonight. " Tori said.  
  
Sakura whipped around.  
  
" What? " she said surprised.  
  
Toriu studied her.  
  
" Does it matter that I'll be home early? " Tori asked curious.  
  
" But don't you have to go somewhere, Julian's, the tafe the- "  
  
" Sakura what's wrong? " Tori asked suspiciously.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
" Nothing. I just thought I wouldn't have to put up with you until way later. " she lied.  
  
Toriu ruffled her hair.  
  
" Don't worry squirt, for once I'll leave you alone. "  
  
And with that he left, got back into the car and went back to school.  
  
Sakura waited until he was out of sight before she did something that she never had done before.  
  
" Shit! " she swore, and flew up to her room.  
  
She looked at the clock and picked up her mobile and speed dialed Madison. She didn't answer. She was going to have to do the White Tiger thing now in broad daylight. She flew into the bathroom and gabbed one of the dyes Madison had given her in case of emergency. Dying her hair blonde, she went into bedroom and saw that there was less than half an hour till the end of lunch at Tomoeda High. She'd have to go past the school and let them see her if she could, so Madison would know that something was up.  
  
Dressing in her knee-high boots, she put on a cherry blossom pink top that tied up around her neck and a black skirt that had high splits up the sides. Grabbing her leather gloves she put them on and tightened them. She grabbed her pouch that contained what she needed and slung it over her shoulder. She blow-dried her hair and brushed it in record time. With that she bolted out the door and ran out the back where the bike had been stashed last time, when it was too late to take it back to Madison's and took off.  
  
***  
  
The bell had just rung and Madison and the others were just starting to walk towards their next class when they heard a bike being reeved loudly. Madison's heart beat faster as she looked around. People were running over towards the fence, near the road, pointing and getting excited.  
  
" What's going on? " Jamie asked, walking over to the fence.  
  
Madison tried not to look fearful, but she just knew it was Sakura. She hurried over to the fence and looked. Li came to stand next to her. They gasped at what they saw.  
  
***  
  
In the little carpark near the road, a blonde haired girl sat on the coolest bike anyone had seen, nursing her black helmet that reflected the sun. She was scanning the crowd that had gathered in size and was yelling and calling out excitedly to her. She caught sight of Madison and sighed in relief. Madison saw her meaningful look and Madison nodded slightly. Sakura caught sight of Li beside her and she starred at him, not being able to take her eyes away from him. A movement caught her eye, and she saw the principle and a couple of teachers coming towards there way, seeing what was the problem.  
  
Sakura crammed on her helmet, waved to Rita, Chelsea and Rita, who shrieked in surprise, and kicked her bike into gear. She reeved it a couple and times and then sped away, kicking up gravel and dirt as she sped down the main road, everyone's gaze following her as she disappeared.  
  
****  
  
The huge warehouse gleamed in the sun as Sakura pulled up near it. It had the White Tiger symbol painted on it. Sakura scanned the area and didn't see anyone. She pulled out a new device Madison had given her ages ago. She turned it on and it beeped. It didn't beep again and Sakura knew that no one was here or in the area. She jumped off her bike and checked the time. It was just a little after three.  
  
Sakura forced opened a window and jumped inside, landing on a metal walkway. She jumped down the stairs, 2 at a time and landed on the ground, looking around her. She walked over carefully towards one of the piles of whatever it was that was stacked up the ceilin way above her. Sakura opened her pouch and pulled out one of the bombs. She rigged it up and stuck it into the sacks of what was stored there. She set it to go off when she pushed the button and went down further and came to the end of the warehouse. Placing another bomb on the wall she set it and snuck into the office that was there.  
  
Sakura opened the desk draws and pulled out sheets of information. Sakura scanned them and she gasped. List after list of contacts starred up at her. It had who had contacts with who and what they delt in etc. Stashing them into her pouch, she continued to snoop. She tried to open a draw but it was locked. Sakura glared at it and aimed a kick at it. The desk being old and brittle, smashed and wads and wads of money feel onto the ground. Sakura just starred at them as if she was going mad, before a noise made her jump. It sounded like metal contracting, but she didn't want to take any chances. ( don't you just hate that, when you're up to no good and that happens and you jump a foot high in the air thinking you're about to be busted, but it's just a noise. )  
  
Stashing the money in the pouch, she made sure that there was nothing else that was hidden or helpful and booked it out of there. She had just rounded the corner when she smacked into something hard. She landed on her butt and starred up at a man that was starring down at her angrily. He went to grab her, but Sakura dodged him and made a run for it. The guy shouted after her and he reached out and grabbed her. Sakura thanking god that she had learnt to fight from Tori, twisted around and kicked the guy between the legs, making him buckle over in pain. Sakura glared and jumped kicked him, sending him sprawling.  
  
She flew up the stairs and bolted out of the window, landed heavily on her feet, hurting her ankle. She managed to run over to her bike and start it. A shout broke out and she turned to see the guy she had injured, hobbling out to her. She reeved her bike and took off, getting out of there.  
  
***  
  
Sakura absolutely flew down the road, her heart pumping a million times a minute. She screecched to a halt outside a small club and reeved her bike, getting the occupants attention. They filed outside guns raised at her. She took off her helmet and shook her hair free. She looked at them.  
  
" Who are you and what do you want? " one guy called out, still keeping her in his firing line.  
  
" I come with a message from Jade Fox. " Sakura yelled clearly.  
  
Some of the guys looked warily at each other.  
  
" State it. " the first guy yelled back.  
  
Sakura turned around and pushed the button. A huge explosion rocked the earth and a huge dust cloud flew into the air. They all watched in shock.  
  
" If you haven't guessed, that was White Tiger's warehouse. Jade Fox says that she will not cower under White Tiger's glare and will not become his possession, so neither shall you! "  
  
Sakura flipped open her pouch. Safety caps went off as they aimed at her, thinking she was gong to attack them. Sakura pulled up two of the wads of money. And threw it in their direction.  
  
" A gift from both Jade Fox and Snow Fox. " she said and went to put her helmet back on, but they stopped her.  
  
" Why is Jade Fox doing this? " one guy called out, lowering his gun.  
  
" It's simple. " Sakura said. " Jade Fox wants to be leader. To do that she has to get rid of the competition that stands in her way. But to do that she first has to make allies. "  
  
" I see. How do you get in contact with Jade Fox? " the first guy asked.  
  
Sakura put her helmet back on and opened the visor .  
  
" Leave word at clubs. It'll get back to us and we'll give her the message. " and with that Sakura sped off down the road.  
  
One of the guys jumped forward and picked up the 2 wads of money.  
  
" Holy Shit its real! " he cried, showing the others.  
  
" If the Jade fox is looking for allies, she just earned the Crow's friendship. "  
  
***  
  
Sakura pushed her bike harder and went over 150m/h, speeding through red lights and traffic. It was dangerous, but she didn't care she had to get home.  
  
Li pulled out from the school, with Meilin, Alex, Jamie and Leiko with him. Eriol was getting a lift with Madison. He got a red light and was waiting patiently for it to change, when he heard a bike speeding along the road. He looked up as a girl on a bike speed through the intersction from his right and made several cars slam on their brakes and come to a stop. Car horns blared after her, but she was already gone. Meilin looked at Li.  
  
" Isn't it a little risky during the day to be doing buisness? " she asked.  
  
Suddenly Li's cell rang.   
  
" Yeah what? " he asked. Waiting for the cars to sort themselves out.  
  
" You might wanna let everyone hear this. " Eriol said.  
  
" Fine. " Li said and punched some numbers into his car phone. keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
" Our Jade Fox has been busy it would seem. " Eriol said.  
  
Everyone leaned in closer to hear.  
  
" She's gone for high stakes this time and is a bloody fool if you ask me. " Eriol stated firmly.  
  
" What's happened? " Alex asked fron the back.  
  
" One of White Tiger's warehouses has just been blown up on the northside of Sendai. It seems Jade Fox is out for allies and a high position. Our contacts are screaming with the news. Aparently she blew it up in front of the Crow's headquarters and threw money at them as a gift offering. Quiet a large sum I'm lead to believe. Hang on, I've got it written here what she told them, " paper could be heard rustling in the background.  
  
" Jade Fox says that she will not cower under White Tiger's glare and will not become his possession, so neither shall you. " Eriol related.  
  
Li pressed the excelerator and headed back towards the mansion.  
  
" What is she doing? " Li wondered aloud.  
  
" I think that's what we'd all like to know. " Eriol said over the phone. " All I know know is if she's not careful, she's going to get into big trouble. Messing around with White Tiger is not exactly the smartest thing, but if she wants to get herself killed, than what can we do? "  
  
Li went into deep thought.  
  
" We've got to keep an eye for this Jade Fox or at least that girl that keeps popping up everywhere. Don't ask me why, but I think we better get in contact with her fast and soon. "  
  
Leiko snorted.  
  
" How are we suposed to find how many girls now on? Like four? " she asked.  
  
Li frowned.  
  
" What do you mean four? " he asked looking in the review mirror.  
  
Leiko sighed in frustration.  
  
" There's the two blondes, the black haired girl, and the crimson haired girl. " she said.  
  
Li shook his head.  
  
" I think you'll find that it's all one girl. Don't ask me how I know, but I have a feeling that I know her too. "  
  
The car was silent for the rest of the journey home.  
  
***  
  
Sakura limped into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, getting rid of the blonde in her hair. She moved and yelped in pain as her ankle hurt. It must have been when she had jumped out of the window at the warehouse. She got into her pj's and grabbed her mobile and typed in a message.  
  
' Madison I'm allright. I made it back safely, White Tiger's warehouse is no more. Explain everything tomorrow. I'll meet you in your car in the morning. Sakura. '  
  
Sakura sighed and limped down to the kitchen to cook dinner. It had been a long day!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The game is getting serious  
  
And the Fox is unaware  
  
Of what is lying before her  
  
And what she's getting into  
  
But help may be on the way  
  
But will she take it or will she turn it away? 


	5. Revelations

Chapter five: Revelations  
  
Sakura limped to the carpark where she saw Madison was waiting anxiously for her.  
  
" Oh my god Sakura! " Madison cried and ran over to her and hugged her." What happened, why are you limping? "  
  
Sakura told her. They sat in the back of her car and talked. Sakura shushed Madison and smiled at her.  
  
" I have something to show you. Close your door. I don't want anyone to see this. " Sakura said and Madison closed her door and locked all the doors.  
  
First Sakura pulled out all the contact lists, and gave them to Madison, who was surprised and happy at the same time. Then Sakura pulled out a bulging bag and gave it to Madison.  
  
" Here it's half of what I found yesterday. It's yours. I stashed mine with the   
  
diamond. " Sakura said and watched as Madison pulled out the wads of money.  
  
Madison starred at them as if she wasn't seeing what she was seeing.  
  
" Oh my god. " she gasped. " How much is here? " she asked, looking at Sakura.  
  
" There's nine wads there. I've got the other nine. And it's all $100 notes. " Sakura smiled.  
  
Madison screamed happily, hugging Sakura.  
  
***  
  
" Psst. " Madison said, trying to get Sakura's attention. They were in Music.  
  
Sakura turned to Madison and grabbed the note that she held out for her before the teacher saw. Sakura opened the note and her eyes bulged as she read what Madison had written. She starting to choke and the teacher looked at her worriedly. Li and Meilin watched her curiously as she tried to stop herself from coughing. On the note that Madison had written:  
  
' My Total - $81,000. '  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was messing around with a new device Madison had given her. It was a bomb detecter. She shoved it into her pocket and ran downstairs. Tonight she was dressed all in black again. She hopped onto her bike and zoomed away to a late night club.  
  
***  
  
Li scanned the crowd impatiently. Where was she? He felt tense like a caged animal and wished she'd show up. Then he spotted her. She was dressed all in black this time. Her emerald eyes shone seductively as she walked toward a table. Li couldn't tear his gaze away from hers. Those eyes had haunted him for days. Why did they seem familar?  
  
***  
  
Several people had slipped her contact numbers and would whisper: ' Alliance. ' Sakura wouldn't acknowledge them for safety reasons. Li watched it all.   
  
Sakura had been sitting in her own thoughts when a beeping entered her mind. Puzzled she searched around for it but couldn't see anything that would be making that noise. A thought struck her and she delved into her pocket and pulled out the bomb detector. It was beeping frantically and Sakura read the location and looked up in tie to see two people with Tiger tattoo's putting something on the wall. Sakura froze.  
  
Li followed her fearful gaze and saw the two guys with the Tiger tattoo's. Li jumped up.  
  
" Bomb! EVERYONE GET OUT! TIGER'S PLANTED A BOMB! " he shouted.  
  
Everyone panicked and bolted out of the club.  
  
***  
  
Sakura had just made it out of the club when it exploded sendind her flying. She felt something bite into her flesh and cried out as she hit the ground and rolled. Metal, wood and flame fell all around them and Sakura dragged herself up. She gripped the left side of her chest, where the bit of metal had cut her as it had flown past her like a dagger.  
  
She staggerd to her bike that wasn't damaged. She was about to get on when someone tackled her. She cried out as pain shot through her. She realised that someone was holding her tightly and she struggled to be freed. Her panicked gaze meet amber and she gasped and tried harder to get away.  
  
" Will you stop struggling! " Li hissed, his grip on her shoulders biting into her.  
  
" Go to hell! " Sakura spat and punched him in the stomach.  
  
Li grunted but didn't let go. Lightning lit up the sky and within a few seconds, rain poured from the heavens in torrents. Sakura freaked and pushed him away from her.  
  
" I want you to tell me where to find Jade Fox. " Li demanded coldly.  
  
Sakura got up.  
  
" I won't tell you anything. " she spat.  
  
Li growled and stood up. Steam hissed from the burning building, the flames lighting up the area.  
  
" Jade Fox has no idea what she's gotten herself into! Tell her to stop doing what she is doing, she'll get herself killed! I know she's a rookie, she can't just barge in head first and expect to get what she's after! She may get away with what she's done now, but it'll catch up to her! " Li yelled angrily.  
  
" Why do you care what happens to me -I mean Jade Fox? " Sakura snapped.  
  
Li looked at her suspiciously.  
  
" Who are you? " Li demanded.  
  
" None of your damn buisness. " Sakura snapped. She tried to get past him, to get to her bike, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
" I know you've been connected with all that's been happening and I know that you are either Jade Fox herself or a messenger. " Li stated.  
  
Sakura starred at him stunned. She pushed past him and he grabbed her arm.  
  
" I have a message for her. Tell her that I want to meet her. No tricks, no disguise, just her and me alone. I wish to talk with her. Tell her that. " he said.  
  
" Why should she trust a Wolf? " Sakura spat.  
  
Li looked at her suspiciously. Sakura pulled away from him again.  
  
" I'll tell her. And if she decides to lower herself to meet with you alone as you put it, she will be in her true form. " Sakura spat and stumbled.  
  
Li reached out to steadied and his eyes widened.  
  
" You're bleeding! " he said and looked at his hand.  
  
He seemed confused.  
  
" It's black. " he said in the dimming light.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. Her hair! The rain was washing the dye out of her hair!  
  
Li looked up at her hair. Sakura tried to stop him, but he grabbed a strand of her hair and slid his hand down it. He pulled his hand away and it was coated in running dye. He starred up at her and saw the honey-brown hair that had been washed clean of the black dye. His eyes widened. Sakura grabbed her chest as pain ripped through her. Li momentarily distracted noticed that she was bleeding. He could see it through the rip in her shirt.  
  
Before he could do anything, she got on the bike and sped away, leaving him looking after her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* Next Day *~  
  
Sakura sat down in her chair as her teacher started calling out their names for marking. She flashed Li a 'good morning' smile. He seemed thrown off guard and confused. Sakura made a face at him and turned away. She was not going to give him any more cause to believe it was her last night. She hadn't told Madison. She had heard about the club being blown up, but she didn't know that Sakura had been there.  
  
The cut on her chest was killing her, but she wasn't going to let it get in the way. As much as she wanted the day off to heal, Tori would want to know why she couldn't go and she couldn't show him because he'd want to know how it had happened. So she would grin and bear it.  
  
***  
  
They had a free for P.E and only a few kids were playing. Li and the others were sitting down talking. Li kept shooting her strange glances and she ignored them. She was sure of one thing though, White Tiger was going to pay! She was nearly killed last night becasue of him, and she knew that he was testing her. He'd get what was due. But how? Sakura hadn't figured that much out yet.  
  
" Heads up! " someone called.  
  
Sakura didn't look up in time. The ball hit her right on the same spot she had been cut. Stars passed in front of her eyes as she fought not to cry out in agony. She buckled over, gripping her chest tightly.  
  
" Sakura! " Madsion cried, jumping up. " Are you alright? " she asked kneeling down in front of her.  
  
Li had leapt up and was kneeling on the otherside of her, glaring at the idiot that had kicked the ball. Sakura screamed as she couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears fell as she sobbed in pain.  
  
" Let me see Sakura. " Madison asked gently and concerned. " Take your hand away. "  
  
Sakura pushed her away.  
  
" Leave me alone I'm fine. " she snapped.  
  
" Sakura what's that? " Rita asked fearfully, standing above her indicating her hand.  
  
Madison looked at Sakura's hand and gasped.  
  
" Sakura you're bleeding! " she cried frantic.  
  
Li was trying to pull her hand away, but she pushed his hand away.  
  
" I said I'm fine. " Sakura cried.  
  
" Is everything ok? " the boy asked that had kicked the ball.  
  
Li managed to pull her hand away. It was coated with blood. Rita squeaked and passed out and Sakura starred at it.  
  
" I'm taking you to the nurse. " Li stated firmly and helped her up.  
  
Sakura staggered as she came in and out of conciousness due to the pain. Li picked her up, careful of her wound and carried her towards the nurses office.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was aware that she was laying down. Li was looking down at her expressionless. She groaned as pain returned.  
  
" I want to see it. " Li demanded.  
  
" Where's the nurse? " Sakura asked grogily.  
  
" Not here. I want to see it Sakura. " Li stated firmly.  
  
Sakura gripped her collar protectively. Li pushed her hand away and pulled her collar away, revealing her bare skin and a deep, red and enflamed cut. Li starred at her stunned. Li let go of her collar and Sakura looked away. Well he knew now!  
  
" I think you had better explain how you got that Sakura. " Li said.  
  
Sakura remained quiet.  
  
" It was you then. You were the one last night at the club. The one I spoke to. " he said.  
  
" You said it not me. " Sakura replied. What was the point he knew anyway.  
  
" You have a lot of explaining to do. " Li said.  
  
" I have nothing to explain to a Wolf. " Sakura said looking at his arm that was covered by the uniform.  
  
Li ran his hand threw his hair and turned away fom her. Sakura thought he was talking to himself, but she saw the cell phone that he was talking into. He turned back to her.  
  
" Eriol's bringing the car around. That needs tending to, and I think I saw a bit of metal in that. It's going to get a whole lot worse if you don't let Wei look at it. " Li said looking at her seriously.  
  
" If you're trying to corner me into an interrogation, I won't tell you anything Li Showrun. Not unless you explain a few things first. " Sakura stated.  
  
A car horn beeped and Li put his arms under her and lifted her up gently. Sakura passed out as pain seered through her. The last thing she remembered was Li saying sorry for hurting her.  
  
***  
  
Sakura came to as she was being layed down. Her panicked eyes flew open and met amber.  
  
" It's ok Sakura. You're back at the mansion. Wei's being called for right now. He'll be here in a minute to take care of you. " Li said calmly.  
  
Sakura looked away and starred around the room. It was just a plain white room. Nothing special. No funiture except for the bed she was laying on and the table beside her and medical supplies all around them.  
  
Li busied himself with a few things, before coming back to her, a determined expression on his face. Sakura didn't like that look.  
  
" Whatever you're thinking of doing the answer is no. " Sakura said firmly.  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" Someone has to clean it before Wei gets here. Plus I have better eyesight then him. I want to see if what I saw was metal or not. " Li said coming over to her.  
  
Sakura eyed him warily. When he didn't go for her collar but the bottom of her shirt she pushed away from him, causing more pain.  
  
" What the hell do you think you're doing? " she demanded warily.  
  
Li looked backed at her expressionless.  
  
" What's it look like I'm doing Avalon? You're damn collar gets in the way. I need to look at it fully. You'd have to do the same thing with Wei. " Li said and tried to lift her shirt again.  
  
Sakura slapped his hand away.  
  
" Yeah well I'd rather do it with Wei. At least he's not a 17 year old teenage boy. " Sakura snapped.  
  
Li made a noise of frustration.  
  
" Look Avalon. You could get or already have lead poisoning. I need to make sure that it wasn't metal I saw in there. So stop acting like baby. " Li snapped.  
  
The fear of possible lead poisioning, momentarily startled her and she let her guard down. Li nodded and lifted her top over her head and put it beside her on the bed. Sakura gasped and was left in her black bra with a nasty looking wound. Blushing red, Sakura glared at Li.  
  
Ignoring her, Li examined the cut. He turned on a light beside the bed and lit up the cut. He made a noise in his throat and reached over and grabbed a pair of nasty looking tweezers. Sakura freaked.  
  
" What are you doing with those? " she asked fear in her voice.  
  
Li smirked, but didn't say a thing. He put anticeptic on it and Sakura cried out as it stung like all hell. Sakura gripped the bedsheets in a iron grip force and gritted her teeth. Li looked up at her and then back down at her cut. He gently blew on it for her, making it not sting as much. Sakura held her breath.  
  
" Now this may hurt. " Li said and before Sakura could ask a sharp pain ripped through her chest. Her scream echoed throughout the mansion. Li clamped his hand over her mouth, his ears still ringing. Li held up the tiny hunk of metal that he had pulled out in front of her eyes. Sakura starred at it and bit his hand.  
  
" Ouch! " Li cried shaking his hand. Tiny bite marks were imprinted in his skin.  
  
Li glared at her.  
  
" That hurt! " he spat.  
  
" Good. Becase what you did to me hurt like hell! " Sakura spat.  
  
Suddenly Wei arrived in the doorway looking like he had run a mile.  
  
" Good god Li what did you do to her? It sounded like you were in here killing her. " Wei stated.  
  
" If bloody only. " Li muttered looking at his hand.  
  
He held up the bit of metal.   
  
" I was just about to see if there was any more. "  
  
Sakura looked at him petrified.  
  
" You are not digging around in me with those bloody vicious looking things do you hear me? That god damn hurt! " Sakura spat.  
  
" How do you expect to have a bullet extracted Sakura? " he asked looking at her.  
  
" What? What does this have to do with a bullet? " Sakura demanded.  
  
" Well if you kep messing around like you are with this Jade Fox thing, not knowing what to expect, that'll be what we'll be pulling out of you, and trust me, it'll hurt ten times more than what this tiny little thing did. " Li stated.  
  
Sakura clamped right up and didn't say a word. Li went back to searching for anymore bits of metal.  
  
***  
  
By the time Wei and Li had finished with her. Sakura was a tense, emotional wreck. Li noted with sympathy that she was as stiff as a board with tension. He knew she had to go through pain to make sure the cut would heal, but he didn't really think it had hurt her that much. Maybe he had forgotten how much it had hurt the first time he had metal pulled out of him. By now he was used to it, but Sakura. . .   
  
Sakura reached over to put on her shirt but Li prevented her. Sakura looked up at him, her normally bright emerald eyes, were dull with pain.   
  
" Wei, can you please go get something of Meilin's clothes for Sakura to wear? " Li asked looing at the older man.  
  
Wei nodded and left.  
  
" I'm sorry we hurt you Sakura. But it had to be done. " Li said, his voice full of concern.  
  
Sakura nodded, fighting tears. Li wiped away one of the tears that had fallen.  
  
" Hey don't cry. " Li making her look at him. " You're too brave to cry. "  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" Don't fight me on this Avalon. Trust me I know. " Li said firmly.  
  
Wei came back with some of Meilin's clothes and Sakura got dressed in the bathroom. When she came out, Li was gone. Wei however was holding a needle and was looking at her meaningfully. Sakura took one look at the needle and passed out. 


	6. Negotiations

Chapter six : Negotiations.  
  
Sakura groaned and woke up. Her chest felt tight and she could barely move. Memories came flodding back and she woke fully. She starred around the white painted recovery room. She got up and cringed. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. They were the clothes Wei had given her. She was wearing jeans and a red shirt.  
  
She ran her hand through her hair and looked out the window at the bright blue sky. She watched as white fluffy clouds past by and looked like mare's tails( female horse ). Sakura frowned, that meant rain was coming.  
  
Sakura crept towards the door and opened it. How was she going to get out of this? Her eyes widened. What was Tori going to say when she got home? She had been out of it for how long? He'd chuck a mental! Sakura spotted her boots near the bed and quickly went back and snatched them up and put them on. She was out of here!  
  
***  
  
Sakura went down the stairs and could here voices coming from the lounge room. She crept to the door and went to open it when she heard:  
  
" And where do you think you're going? "  
  
Sakura froze and turned around to come face to face with Eriol, who was smiling at her amused.  
  
" Home. " Sakura said.  
  
" Don't you think that Li will want to know? " he asked still smiling.  
  
Sakura glared not at him, but towards the loungeroom.  
  
" What Li and I want are two different things. " Sakura spat.  
  
Eriol smirked.  
  
" Do me a favour will you Eriol? " Sakura asked. " Tell Li that the Jade Fox will meet  
  
him when and where she decides. " and with that she left.  
  
Eriol walked back into the lounge room smirking. Li looked up from trying to flog Meilin's ass in cards.  
  
" Was that the front door I heard? " he asked, still concentrating on his hand(cards).  
  
" Yes. " Eriol said, leaning against the door frame.  
  
" Who was it? " Li asked.  
  
Eriol shrugged.  
  
" I don't know. "  
  
Li frowned and looked at him.  
  
" What do you mean you don't know? Who came to the door? " he asked.  
  
Eriol smirked.  
  
" I said that was the door, I didn't say that someone came to it. " he smirked.  
  
" More like left by it. "  
  
Li looked at him confused.  
  
" Huh? " he asked.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
" I mean someone left by it. Someone with emerald eyes and honey-brown hair. "  
  
It finally sunk in. Li jumped up and his cards fell to the floor.  
  
" WHAT?! " Li yelled. " You let her go?! " he demanded.  
  
" I didn't let her go, she left. She told me to give you a message. " Eriol smiled.  
  
***  
  
" Sakura! " Li yelled as he ran after her.  
  
Sakura groaned and walked faster.  
  
" Don't walk away from me dam it! " Li yelled after her. " Sakura! "  
  
Sakura sighed and turned around to face him, running up to her. He caught up with her and glared at her coldly.  
  
" What the hell are you doing? " he demanded frostily.  
  
Sakura looked down at her feet sarcastically and looked at him weirdly.  
  
" I'm walking Li. It's where I use these two things here called legs and walk. Let me demonstrate. "   
  
When he realised that she wasn't stopping, he took off after her again.  
  
" What the hell is up with you? " he demanded. " And what's with the message? "  
  
" You have a brain Li, use it. I'd hate to think that it's sitting up in that head of yours and doing nothing all day. Put it to use and when you figure out the answer, call me. " Sakura stated and started to walk away from him.  
  
Li grabbed her arm and made her look at him.  
  
" Will you just stop and talk with me? " he asked looking at her. " For a minute? "  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" I told you Li. Jade Fox will meet with you in her true form when and where she decides.  
  
Simple. I'll see you later. " she threw over her shoulder and left, walking down the road away from him. Li just watched her go.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* A few days later *~  
  
" So you're going to go through with it? " Madison asked.  
  
Sakura had just finished telling her about what had happened the other day. (Since it had happened on Friday, she hadn't seem Madison till Monday, which was today.)  
  
" Yes. We're not going to get much farther if we don't join up with the Wolves. "Sakura stated, getting ready.  
  
Today she wore a dark blue tank top and tight leather pants with black ankle boots. Her cut still hurt, but whatever they had done to her after she had passed out, had made it heal faster.  
  
" Wish me good luck. "  
  
" Good luck Sakura. " Madison said, watching her best friend go for the deal.  
  
***  
  
Li walked into the building. The secruity guard looked up at him warily. Li was wearing all black. Black top, black pants, shoes and black drench coat. He wore dark shades to hide his cold eyes and the image of the suspicious guard reflected in them.  
  
" What do you want here? " the guard asked coldly, eyeing Li.  
  
Li smirked. The guard pulled out his radio and called for backup. Li whipped out his gun and shot him. The guard gasped and slid to the ground, just as the backup rushed into the foyer, raising their guns towards Li.  
  
Gun shots rang out as each guard fell to the floor silent, drowning in their blood. Li looked up at the shadow standing in the doorway, sunlight shining behind them.  
  
" Did anyone call for back up? " asked the shadow as they put away their gun, and stepped into the foyer.  
  
Li looked over the figure. Dark shades like his, dark clothes, boots and a dark trench coat. The only thing that stood out was the shining honey-brown hair. The figure removed the dark shades and Li gasped.  
  
" Sakura?! " Li asked stunned.  
  
Sakura smirked coldly and walked over to him seductively. She closed his gaping mouth with the tip of her finger.  
  
" Close your mouth Little Wolf. We have buisness to attend to. " she said and walked past him, eyeing the elevator.  
  
Li whipped around.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here Sakura? " he demanded.  
  
Sakura leant against the elevator and looked at him.  
  
" You wanted to meet with Jade Fox in her true form, did you not? " she asked.  
  
Li nodded.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" Well here I am. "  
  
***  
  
Li pressed the buttons and the door to the elvator opened.  
  
" I don't believe you. " Li stated, as the doors closed. He pushed the top floor, and the elevator jumped into gear, taking them up.  
  
" What don't you believe Little Wolf? The fact that I'm the Jade Fox or that it's me Sakura Avalon? " Sakura asked as the doors opened, revealing an office.   
  
It reeked of 'made of money'.  
  
" Don't believe it full stop. " Li grated and stepped into the office.  
  
Sakura followed him.  
  
" So what's White Tiger done to you to make you come here? " she asked.  
  
Li looked at her.  
  
" Yes I do know that's it belongs to White Tiger. " she smirked.  
  
Li mumbled, snopping though White Tiger's stuff.  
  
Sakura walked around the huge office and looked out the window.  
  
" I'm settling an old score. " Li finally said.  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
" What's so damn funny? " Li demanded.  
  
" Do you always hold grudges Little Wolf? " she asked.  
  
Li continued to search for anything he could use or take.  
  
Sakura walked seductively towards him and he loooked up.  
  
" I believe from experience, the best place to go would be the draws. " she said.  
  
Li looked at her and then tried opening the draws.  
  
" No use. They're locked. " he said and walked away back towards the elvator. He had what he had come for - lists of White Tiger's deals and contacts and other bits and pieces.   
  
" If you don't succeed try, try again. " Sakura said and jumped kicked the draws. Money showered down around the office and Li starred at her in disbelief. Sakura picked it up and stashed half of it into her bag and gave the other half to Li. She looked at it and smiled.  
  
" Not as much as what I picked up last time. He must have learnt from the last time I looted him. " she laughed amused.  
  
Li shot her a look through his shades. When the elevator door opened Li looked in deep thought. Sakura pulled out something from her pouch and stuck it to the elevator wall. She pulled Li out and pushed the button for the top floor of the office building, triggering her device, and bolting out the building with Li behind her.  
  
***  
  
" How long does it take for that to reach the top floor? " Sakura asked.  
  
" A couple of seconds why? " Li asked.  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the building as White Tiger's office blew to pieces.  
  
" That's why. " Sakura chirped happily.  
  
In the distance sirens started.  
  
" Time to book it. How'd you get here? " Sakura asked.  
  
" By foot. " Li said.  
  
Sakura made a noise of frustration.  
  
" Then lets book it. " she said pointing to her bike.  
  
Two figures dressed in black rode away doing more than 150m/h down the streets of Japan, as Police, firefighters and ambulance arived on the scene.  
  
***  
  
" What's this really about Sakura? " Li demanded jumping off the bike, watching from where they had stopped to watch the fire.  
  
" I told you. The Jade Fox wants to join the Wolves. "  
  
" No. " Li said.  
  
" Why? " Sakura challenged.  
  
" Because Sakura - "  
  
" I am the Jade Fox Li. Get it right. " Sakura snapped.  
  
" You can't be! " Li snapped.  
  
" How do you figure? " Sakura demanded.  
  
" Because I - I. "  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" I don't believe you are the Jade Fox. That's why. "  
  
" Oh please spare me. " Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
" No I won't. I wanted to meet with the Jade Fox- "  
  
" And here I am. "  
  
Li yelled in frustration.  
  
" No you're not! You can't be! You're just- "  
  
Sakura glared coldly.  
  
" Just what Li? Just Sakura Avalon? Just plain and boring Sakura."  
  
" I didn't mean that. "  
  
" Then what did you mean? "  
  
" Just take me home will ya and I'll forget that I ever met you. " Li said.  
  
" No. I want to negociate, and I'm not going anywhere. " Sakura stated.  
  
" Then I'll walk. There's nothing for us to talk about. You're not joining the Wolves. "  
  
Sakura's mind raced.  
  
" Then I'll just have to go about it my way won't I? " Sakura challenged.  
  
" What? " Li asked.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" Get on. I'll take you home. " Sakura said and jumped on the bike.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* A few days later *~  
  
Li starred at the empty seat of Sakura's. She had been away from school for a few days now and Li was starting to get worried. When he had questioned Madison, the all source of information, she hadn't seemed worried. She had been hiding something, he had known instantly.  
  
***  
  
That after noon, Li got a call from Wolf, who had demanded that Li come back to Hong Kong for a report and for new orders. So Li had set off to the airport for a ticket to Hong Kong - his home.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Li entered Wolf's office. Wolf turned around from starring out at the window and smiled at Li.  
  
" How was your flight? "  
  
" Fine. " Li replied and put down his bag and jacket.  
  
" I've been most impressed about your progress Li. But that's not why I called you back here. " Wolf said.  
  
Li raised his eyebrow.  
  
" It isn't? Then why? " Li asked.  
  
" I got a surprise the other day, one that I never imagine I would recieve. Came as a bit of a shock at first, but I'm use to it now. " Wolf said sitting in his chair.  
  
Li frowned. What the hell was he going on about.  
  
" I see you're confused. Let me explain. After my little 'surprise' appeared on my doorstop the other day, we've been in heavy negociation, and after much diliberation, we've come to an agreement. I called you back here because I would like you to meet our newest recrute and ally to the Wolves. " Wolf stated.  
  
Li looked around.  
  
" Well where is he? " Li asked.  
  
" SHE is right here. "  
  
Li's mouth hit the ground as Sakura stepped out from behind Wolf's chair, smiling innocently.  
  
" WHAT?!! " Li yelled.  
  
Sakura waved sweetly. Wolf laughed amused.  
  
" Isn't she something? Quite a little surprise isn't she? "  
  
" Quite. " Li ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
Sakura pouted.  
  
" Now Li, is that anyway to greet me? After all I am the newest member of the family. Not to mention Snow Fox as well. " Sakura stated happily.  
  
" Humour me. Who is the Snow Fox? Nikki maybe? Madison? " Li asked sarcastically.  
  
" How'd you guess? " Sakura asked innocently. " Has Madison been telling Eriol behind my back again? "  
  
" What?! You mean Madison IS the Snow Fox?! " Li asked stunned.  
  
Sakura's smile confirmed it.  
  
" I don't freakin' believe this! " Li yelled.  
  
" Now Li. I want you to rest up and then after filling Jade Fox in, I want you two to go back to Japan. The two of you have a lot to do considering you're partners. "  
  
" WHAT?!!!!! " Li cried.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" No bloody way! I am not taking her with me! " Li yelled.  
  
" Why not? " Wolf demanded.  
  
" Because she did this behind my back, after I refused her last time to join the Wolves and I refuse to recognise her as my partner or even as a Wolf. " Li stated angrily.  
  
" You will take her back to Japan with you and you will accept her as your partner got it Little Wolf? " Wolf demanded. " Or kiss the Wolve's leadership goodbye. I'll hand it to Eriol. "  
  
" You wouldn't? " Li demanded.  
  
" Watch me. " Wolf said, his old eyes glaring.  
  
Li starred at Sakura. She starred back at him, daring him to refuse her.  
  
" Fine! " Li said turning around and walking out the door.  
  
" Keep an eye on my little wolf Ying Fa. " Wolf commanded. " He's the best we've got. "  
  
Sakura winked.  
  
" Don't worry Wolf. I know how valuble Xiao Lang is. I'll stick to him like glue. "  
  
Wolf chuckled.  
  
" That I believe you will. " he laughed as Sakura walked out of the room after a very pissed off Wolf.  
  
***   
  
" Wait up Li. " Sakura called as she ran after Li.  
  
Li stopped and turned around to glare at her. They were on a balcony that had high walls and chinese statues of Dragons and Pheonix's. They looked out over the streets and markets of Hong Kong. Where the temple like roof hung over the balcony, that went all around the building, hung tiny little lanturns that burnt brightly, throwing their light on the two figures that faced each other.  
  
" Why should I? Tell my one good reason why I should talk to you? " Li asked angrily.  
  
Sakura looked up at him, the lanturn light reflected in her crystal-like eyes.  
  
" I know you're angry. "  
  
Li glared at her coldly, making her cringe.  
  
" Angry? Why should I be angry, I have no reason to be angry. " Li said.  
  
" No need to be sarcastic. " Sakura stated.  
  
Li's eyes went to tiny slits as he continued to glare at her.  
  
" As soon as we get back to Japan, I'm am going to deal with you and mark my word, when I'm finished with you, you will never want to be associated with the Wolves again. " Li stated.  
  
" Li you're not going to get rid of me, no matter what you may think. " Sakura said softly.  
  
" Don't bet on it. " Li said and walked off, leaving her standing there, watching him storm off.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
" Oh Li. "  
  
***  
  
Sakura leaned on the balcony and starred out at the lights of the city below her. The wind blew her bangs away from her face and her eyes reflected the lights. She watched as all the late night shoppers hurried around and the listened as the music blared and wafted up and around her as she listened.  
  
" What on earth are you still doing out her child? " came a voice behind her.  
  
Sakura turned around and smiled.  
  
" Just thinking Li Yelan. "  
  
" I told you to call me Yelan. " she said flicking her fan.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" Just thinking Yelan. " she replied, turning to look back out over the city.  
  
" Do you have things like this back home Ying Fa? " Yelan asked, standing beside her.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" No, but we have our festivals from time to time. But nothing like this. It's such a beautiful picture. "  
  
" Yes it is beautiful. " Yelan said.  
  
" Do you mind if I ask you a question? " Sakura asked. " It may offend. "  
  
Yelan nodded.  
  
" Has your son always been a pain in the ass? " Sakura asked.  
  
Sakura noted that Yelan's mouth quirked at the corners as she forced herself not to smile.  
  
" My son, can be a pain - "  
  
" In the - "   
  
" A pain. " Yelan said firmly, still trying not to smile. " But that is the way he has been brought up. Our way of life is different from yours Ying Fa, that you must understand. With all of the training- for leadership of our clan and leadership of the Wolves, it is not easy and requires a lot of a person. Li is the way he is, becasue of his training all his life. " Yelan stated.  
  
Sakura thought this over.  
  
" But still - "  
  
" I am Li's mother, and I am proud of what he has become and what he will achieve. Though the path is long and hard and taxing, I have had all faith in him. "  
  
Sakura was silent as she continued to think.  
  
" Give him some time Ying Fa. My son will come round I'm sure, that is if you have anything to do with it. " Yelan smiled, and left Sakura starring out into nothing as she thought about what she had said.  
  
***  
  
Sakura changed into her little skimpy nighty trying to beat the humidity of the night. Her curtains flapped in the hot breeze and Sakura walked over to open them. She threw open the doors and stepped out onto her balcony and breathed in the fresh air in deeply. She looked up at the roof. She looked for a way to get up there, she was in the process of still looking when she heard:  
  
" Trust me, you can't get up there. I've tried. " came Li's voice.  
  
Sakura jumped and turned around to search the darkness for him.  
  
" Over hear. " and Sakura noticed his shadow.  
  
" What are you doing out here? " Sakura asked, walking over to him, sitting on the ledge that seperated their rooms.  
  
" Thinking. " he replied dryly.  
  
Sakura looked down at what he held in his hands.   
  
" Since when do you smoke? " she demanded.  
  
" I haven't for nearly two years. I brought them out here in case I need one. " Li replied.  
  
Sakura glared and snatched them out of his hands and threw them over the balcony.  
  
" Hey what the- " Li tried to snatch them, but they were already gone.  
  
He looked up ready to give the death glare, but Sakura beat him to it.  
  
" Are you trying to kill yourself? " she demanded.  
  
" Why are you making such a big thing of this? It's not like I was going to. "  
  
" But the temptation was there and you were thinking about it. There's a difference Li, and I thought you were stronger than that. " she said sadly.  
  
" Hey, don't try that guilt trip on me. It won't work Sakura. "  
  
Sakura looked at him with those sad emerald eyes.  
  
" Are you trying to kill yourself by smoking that shit or trying to slowly poison yourself? "  
  
" Why is this so important to you huh? Like you care about what the fuck I do anyway Avalon. You've taken any chance I would have had smoking any, so drop it already. "  
  
" Because I hate to see anyone succumb to something like that. " Sakura poked him in the chest." It's like a slow death and I hate to sentence anyone to that, even my enemy. " she replied.  
  
That's when Li noticed what she was wearing. He looked her up and down in the little light that was around them. Li smirked.  
  
" Do you always wear stuff like that to bed or is just because you can't handle the humidity here? " he asked curious.  
  
" I wear this all the - " she stopped and glared. " What I wear to bed is none of your buisness. " she said.  
  
Li laughed.  
  
" And here I thought you were wearing it for me. "  
  
Sakura blushed, but it was too dark for him to see.  
  
" If you're not going to talk civilized I'm going to bed. " she said and turned away.  
  
Li laughed again.  
  
" Come on Avalon, I'm just trying to get you to bite and you fall for it everytime. " he said smirking.  
  
" Hmph. " Sakura glared at him, but went back to him, and jumped up, so she was sitting next to him on the cool cement.  
  
" So does this mean you've finally succumb and accepted me as your fellow Wolf partner? " Sakura asked.  
  
" Don't push it. " Li grated out.  
  
" It's killing you to know that I managed to get past you and become a Wolf reguardless isn't it Li Showrun. " Sakura asked smirking.  
  
" You already know the answer to that, so I won't bother answering for my sake. "  
  
Sakura nudged him.  
  
" Is it really that bad Li? Having me as your partner I mean? " she asked.  
  
Li was silent.  
  
Sakura hadn't realised that she had been holding her breath, but she sighed and starred up at the sky.  
  
" Can't we even negociate? " she asked.  
  
Li was still silent.  
  
" Fine, be that way. " she spat.  
  
" Do you ever shut up? " he finally asked.  
  
Sakura was stumped and lost for words.  
  
" Guess that answers the question. " Li said, starring at the stars. " Are you willing to work hard? "  
  
" What? " Sakura asked stunned.  
  
" Of course you'll put through extra hard training as punishment for defying me, then more training to find out what you know, Madison too. "  
  
" Are you saying what I think you're saying? " Sakura asked.  
  
Li turned around to look at her.  
  
" You know how I feel about this Avalon, but I know you won't quit until you get what you want, besides it's not worth having Wolf on my back either. So rub it in already, Little Wolf has gone soft and giving into annoying girls. "  
  
Sakura was stunned and excitement and happiness bubbled up inside her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him gratefully.  
  
" Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down! Oh thank you! " she cried, hugging him.  
  
Li was stunned as she hugged him tightly.  
  
" Yeah ok, you've thanked me enough, Sakura you're killing me! " Li said, choking.  
  
Sakura let go and starred at him, her eyes sparkling happily.  
  
" Sorry Li. You have no idea how happy you've made me. "  
  
Li studied her.  
  
" This really makes you happy doesn't it? " he asked seriously.  
  
" Totally and utterly. " she breathed.  
  
Li smiled softly. But in the dark, Sakura didn't know that he was.  
  
" Yeah well, we have a busy day tomorrow, go get your beauty sleep you need it. " Li said.  
  
Sakura playfully hit him.  
  
" You are as bad as Tori! No wonder the two of you don't get along, you're two much like each other! " she chided playfully.  
  
" That's the biggest insult of my life. Not even Eriol stoops that low. " Li said in mock hurt.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
" Serves you right for insulting me. " she shot back and kissed him on the cheek, before jumping down and going back into her bedroom.  
  
" Nice doing buisness with you. " she said as she disappeared inside her room.  
  
Li just starred back at where she had disappeared. Had she just kissed him? Li shook his head and continued to stare at the stars.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. She had fallen instantly asleep last night and had dreamed happily and peacefully. She went outside and looked at the bright sunny day. A movement caught her eye and she turned and saw Li still asleep on the wall. She shook her head and went over to him.  
  
She ran her finger tip gently along his eyelashes ( do you know how much that can tickle??? ). His eyes twitched and he turned away, trying to swat whatever was annoying him. Sakura bit back the giggle that she had almost let out and continued to tickle his eyes.  
  
" Rack off. " he murmered.  
  
Sakura giggled softly and continued to tickle his eyes.  
  
" Go away and leave me freakin' alone. " he murmered.  
  
Sakura burst out giggling.  
  
***  
  
Sakura's laughter was what Li woke to. He opened his sleepy amber eyes and starred up at her above him.  
  
" I bet your back is killing you. You must have fallen asleep. " Sakura said smiling, as Li sat up and groaned at his stiff back refused to co-operate. Li noticed that she was still wearing that skimpy nighty, and he gulped as he saw it in full deatail in the light. It was black and barely covered her mid thigh. Spaghetti straps and was made out of lace-like type material. There was cut low at the back and low at the front.  
  
" Li are you ok? You've gone red. " Sakura's worried voice broke into his one-track thoughts.  
  
Li looked up and met her worried gaze.  
  
" Do me a favour Sakura? " Li asked.  
  
" What? " she asked.  
  
" Never wear that in my pressence again. " he stated looking meaningfully at what she was wearing.  
  
" Oh. " Sakura replied when she realised. 


	7. Who to Save? Saskura or Jade?

BW2 Hey everyone! How are you? I'm fine, I'm having the best time doing this story!! Before we get going, there's a few notes. Firstly I want to thank the following : Kerlihc, EucaGirl, Flame Aura & Daggat-Sakura ( I think I did that right? ), you guys are the best and are our favs for the time being! Just kidding! Anyone that reviews is our favourite forever! PLease review, no flames please, but advice is greatly appriciated. So now that that's said . . on with the story and Hi BW1!! This chapt is for you! I just feel like deicating it to you! . . .   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter seven: Who to save? Sakura or Jade?  
  
*~ Friday afternoon. *~  
  
Sakura gripped the seat as the plane got ready for take off. It had been a sad morning as they had said goodbye to the Li clan and made their way to the airport to go back to Japan. Fanren, Fuutie, Siefa and Feimei, cried and didn't want to lose their newly adopted sister.  
  
Li nudged her.  
  
" Relax will ya? You're making me nervous. " he said looking at the very tense Sakura.  
  
" Easy for you to say, you're used to flying. " Sakura spat between clenched teeth.  
  
Li shook his head and pryed her hands away from the arms of the chair. It was like trying to tear a cat away from the mat that they had their claws embedded in. Practically impossible. He gripped her hand looking at the front of the plane watching as the seatbelt sign came on. Sakura relaxed as his hand comforted her and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Li watched her sleep. She looked so innocent, but he knew how she could be a brat and deadly too. He rested his head back and continued to watch her as she slept. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke, Sakura was watching him and smiling.  
  
" We're about to land. " she said sleepily. She had just woken up.  
  
Li yawned and stretched.  
  
" About time. " he said and put his seatbelt on.  
  
Sakura looked out the window as they landed. For some reason, she didn't feel frightened this time landing. It had been murder the first time, when she had come to China. She hadn't known what to expect and when she had taken off, Sakura had freaked. But having Li beside her this time, wasn't so bad.  
  
" You coming or are you going to sit there all day? " came Li's voice.  
  
Sakura turned and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow mockingly. That's when she realised that the plane had landed and everyone was getting off.  
  
" Oh. " she said and jumped up.  
  
Li laughed and shook his head as she went before him off the plane.  
  
***  
  
Madison was sitting in Maths bored out of her mind. Things weren't interesting when Sakura wasn't here. A knock sounded on the door and the teacher got up and went over to open it.  
  
" Ahh Miss Avalon, it's nice to see you again. I take it you are well now? " she asked.  
  
Madison's head whipped up, along with the rest of the class.  
  
" May I talk to Madison please? " came Sakura's voice from the door.  
  
The teacher stepped back and everyone gasped as Sakura walked in. She was wearing a short black skirt with splits up the side and a chain belt. She had knee-high boots that laced up the sides and a dark blue top that showed her belly, arms and back. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, the two strands framing her face.  
  
The girls were jealous of the looks that every male in the room shot her as she walked towards Madison up the back. Sakura hips swayed seductively and naturally as she walked up to her best friend. Madison stood up as she came up to her.  
  
" Sakura what are doing? Everyone is looking at you. When did you get back? How did it go? " Madison whispered.  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
" One question at a time Madi. " Sakura whisperd back. "I'm here to tell you how I went, I know everyone is looking at me and I don't care, I just got off the plane with Li and we are now proud Wolves. " Sakura smiled.  
  
Madison just starred at her and then errupted into hysterical laughing as she hugged her best friend. Everyone just watched as the two hugged excitedly.  
  
" Ahem. "  
  
Sakura turned around to look at the teacher. The teacher gave her are-you-done interupting-me-class-yet? look.  
  
" I've gotta go Madison. I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow k? "  
  
" Bye Sakura. "  
  
Sakura walked out of the room. The room was quiet for about two seconds before everyone jumped up and bolted to the door, trying to see her as she left.  
  
***  
  
Li was standing out in the hallway waiting for her. He was dressed in black baggy pants that suited him well, dark shoes and a green long sleeved cotton shirt -opened, revealing the black shirt underneath. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as she came out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
" Finished? " Li asked, pushing himself off the wall.  
  
" Yep. " she said and started to walk down the corridor.  
  
The door she had closed suddenly opened and everyone was standing there watching her leave. Their expressions turned gaping when they saw Li standing there, dressed as he was. The girls shot him seductive looks, but he ignored them.  
  
As they walked down the corridor, doors opened behind and in front of them as the word spread that two hot looking people were at the school. When they realised who they were they couldn't believe it. Li shot Sakura a look as they reached the doors.  
  
" You just had to dress like that didn't you? " he asked as he pushed the door open.  
  
Sakura walked through and turned around and her gaze travelled over what he was wearing.  
  
" Did you have to dress like that? " she threw back at him.  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" Want a lift? " he asked.  
  
Sakura shot him a look.  
  
" Is it worth the risk? I mean Tori might -"  
  
" I'm not afraid of you brother Sakura. If you ask me- bring it on. " he stated.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" Your hopeless. " she said.  
  
Li smirked and unlocked his car.  
  
***  
  
Sakura frowned.  
  
" Umm Li I think you're going the wrong way. " Sakura said looking at the scenery.  
  
" No I'm not. " Li said smirking.  
  
" Where are we going? " she asked curious.  
  
Li pulled up at a small cafe.  
  
" I don't understand? " Sakura said looking at him.  
  
Li smiled brightly.  
  
" Do you always have to understand everything? Or do you allow yourself to be surprised every once and awhile? " Li asked.  
  
Sakura looked like she was thinking about it, before she smiled.  
  
" Well what are you waiting for I want to see this surprise. "  
  
Li laughed and got out of the car.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Li and Sakura looked at the ice-cream menu. They had just had lunch and were now looking at desert.  
  
" May I help you? " asked the woman behind the counter.  
  
" May I have cookies and cream please. " came two voices at the same time.  
  
Li and Sakura looked at each other and burst out laughing. The lady smiled at them and got them their ice-creams.  
  
" Have a lovely day. " the woman said as they left.  
  
" Bye! " Sakura waved as she walked outside.  
  
Sakura sat down next to Li as they finished eating their ice-cream. The sun was starting to set and they watched it disappear behind the mountains in the distance.  
  
" I meant to ask you what those papers were that you took from White Tiger's office? " Sakura asked.  
  
Li tensed. He had forgotten that Sakura was now a Wolf.  
  
" They were copies of where he was dealing and making buiness. I sent Wolves to screw them up. And yes we were successful. " he said, not looking at her.  
  
Sakura closed her mouth. That was her next question, but he had already answered it.  
  
" Good for you I guess. " she said looking down.  
  
Li looked at her, the sunset casting an orangey glow to his hair.  
  
" Why are you so determined to want this kind of life Sakua? " Li asked her.  
  
Sakura met his gaze.  
  
" What do you mean? " she asked.  
  
" You could have had a normal life, why do you chose to throw that away and have this kind of life? One of always watching your back, fighting and living in fear? "  
  
" Do you live in fear? " she asked seriously.  
  
" No. But that's not what I'm asking Sakura. " Li stated looking at her.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked back over the distance that seperated them from the mountains.  
  
" Haven't you ever gone for something and never known exactly why? Haven't you ever wanted something so bad and you hardly know anything about what you're getting yourself into, but all you know is that you have to do it, because if you don't, you know you've missed like the biggest opportunity in your life. " Sakura looked at him. " That's what I feel and still do. I feel as if there's something out there for me and I have to find it. This may not necessarily be what it is my heart is searching for, but I know it's linked with the Wolves and gangs of Japan. Something is calling me Li and can't stop it and can't help the forceful pull toward it. I'm just human, I'm powerless to stop the forces calling me, all I can do is go along and wait to see what it is that's calling   
  
me. " she said.  
  
Li studied her, and she squirmed under his penetrating gaze.  
  
" Well if destiny is calling to you, who am I to stop it or you? " Li said, not looking at her. How could he? She had just said exactly what he had been feeling all his life. What was it about his long ago friend of his past that made him feel this way? What was it about her? A sudden urge to protect her washed over him and he jumped up and grabbed her hand and hauled her over toward an abandoned park, where the lights were just starting to come on.  
  
" Hey Li what are you doing? Where are we going? " Sakura asked, as she tried to keep up with him.  
  
" If you're now a Wolf, I need to see how well you can protect yourself? Standard procedure. So are you ready? " he asked and got into fighting positon.  
  
" Huh what? " Sakura asked and ducked as Li tried to attack her.  
  
Sakura stepped back stunned.  
  
" What the hell has gotten into you Li? " she ducked him again. " Cut it out will ya? "  
  
" Sakura anyone can attack you at any time. You've got to prepared, so fight me. If you can. " he challenged.  
  
Sakura frowned, but into fighting position.  
  
" Fine, but if you get hurt, don't blame me. " she said and lashed out at him, catching him on the chin, surprising Li at her quick reflexes. Li grabbed her hand and twisted her around, until she was pulled tightly against him, arm locked and unable to move. Li frowned, that had been too easy, he'd have to teach her.  
  
Sakura sensing that he thought she was defeated, stamped on his left foot, causing him to grunt and losen his hold on her arm. She elbowed him in the stomach and twisted around and tripped him, so he landed flat on his back on the hard ground. As Li sat up, Sakura backflipped and got into fighting stance as he looked at her. She quirked her eyebrow at him, daring him to fight her.  
  
Li got up and tried to trip her, but Sakura jumped up and he missed. They faced each other and Sakura runs in for the attack, nails barred. Li blocks her attack and throws punches at her, but she dodges. Sakura jump kicks and twirls around to kick him, but he blocked and ducked and catches her foot. With a quick move, he sends her flying to the ground.  
  
Sakura jumps up and jump kicks him, Li fights back, but she manages to dodge him. Li manages to kick Sakura in the stomach, but she aims a kick at his face, but he blocks her, and sends her sprawling on the ground.  
  
***  
  
Sakura backflips out of the way. By now she's breathing heavily, and is trying to gain control. She gets into fighting stance again and Li makes his way over to her and gets into fighting position. She had lasted a lot longer than what he had thought she would. Li tries to trip her with his foot, but she grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. Li reaches out and grabs her and takes her down with him, but Sakura backflips and lands kneeling on one knee, ( like she's proposing. lol. ) breathing heavily.  
  
" Ok, ok enough. " Li breathes and sits up breathing heavily watching her.  
  
Sakura relaxes and takes deep breathes, trying to get back her breth.  
  
" Where'd you learn to fight like that? " Li asks.  
  
" From Tori. " Sakura replied, wiping her forehead.  
  
Li snarls.  
  
" Go figure. " he muttered.  
  
Sakura stood up and brushed herself down, by now it was pitch black and stars shone brightly above them.  
  
" So Xiao Lang did I pass the test? " she asked.  
  
Li stood up and brushed himself down.  
  
" For now it'll do, but you still have a lot to learn. " he stated.  
  
Sakura glared.  
  
" Come on Li. I want to get home and see Tori. "  
  
" Whatever. " Li said and they walked back to his car.  
  
Li sat thinking while he drove. She hadn't been ok she had been great! Sakura knew how to fight, that much was proven, but how well could she use a gun and act quickly in fast situations? These thoughts kept spinning around in his head and he nearly missed her house. He watched her as she unlocked the door and went inside.  
  
***  
  
Tori looked up and nearly choked when he saw her and what she was dressed in.  
  
" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING?!! "  
  
Sakura cringed and turned to face her brother.  
  
Tori noticed her flushed face and messy appearence.  
  
" More to the point what have you been doing? " he asked in a deadly quiet tone.  
  
" I've been with Li and we've been- "  
  
" WHAT?!! YOU'VE BEEN WITH THAT CHINESE BRAT?!! " Tori thundered.  
  
Sakura cringed and unconciously smoothed her hair, which didn't go unnoticed by Tori.  
  
Tori glared at her.  
  
" It's no use telling you to keep away from him as it's plain as day that he's made his mark on you. But I'm warning you if I see him or he comes near you again I'm going to tear him to shreds for touching you. " Tori spat.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in understanding.  
  
" Oh god Tori no! We didn't- he didn't - I was fighting him! I was showing him how you taught me and I kicked his ass I swear! " Sakura gushed as she realised what her deranged brother was thinking.  
  
" I find that very hard to believe. " Tori stated, looking her over.  
  
" Will you get you mind out of the gutter and out of the clouds and wake up and listen to me? " Sakura asked.  
  
Tori glared.  
  
" Fine I'll take you word for it, but that doesn't explain where you've been all week and why you're dressed like that. " Tori stated coldly.  
  
Sakura glared.  
  
" I've been in China visiting - " she stopped there. This wasn't helping her at all.  
  
Tori's eyes narrowed.  
  
" In China? " he asked sarcastically. " Visiting whom? "  
  
" A friend. " Sakura replied.  
  
" If you think you're getting out of this, let me assure you you've just put yourself in boiling water. " Tori replied crossing his arms.  
  
Sakura's temper snapped. She glared at him.  
  
" Fine! You won't believe me no matter what I say, so what the hell? " Sakura spat.  
  
" Is this what you want to hear Tori - I've been in China all freakin' week because Li and I are having a secret love affair and he was introducing me to his clan because we were thinking of eloping and spending the rest of out lives together, but we didn't because I thought of you and so we got back to Japan today and I've been christening his back seat and fucking him senseless since! " she spat and glared daggers at her now speechless brother.  
  
" WHAT?!! " Tori exploded.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs and closed her door and locked it and tried to block out Tori's ranting and raving and banging on her door. Sakura picked up her cell and went into write messages. She typed:  
  
' Jade Wolf sends warning to avoid deranged and mental brother in future. He's got his target locked on you and god help you if he finds you. Jade says stay far away. '  
  
she sent it to Li's phone and went into her bathroom and had a shower and luckily the shower drowned out the racket her brother was making.  
  
When she turned off the water, silence followed. Sakura sighed, that meant Tori was either down stairs or in his room brewing. She got into bed and was just starting to fall asleep when her phone beeped, signalling she had a message.  
  
' What did you tell him? ' came Li's reply.  
  
Sakura typed her message.  
  
' Trust me you don't want to know. Tempers are a really bad things you know? They let your imagination run wild when you're mad. '  
  
A few minutes later Li replied.  
  
' I can only imagine what you've told him and I don't think I want to know. '  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
' Imgine the worst thing you can think of . . not even close . . '  
  
Sakura never got a message back and she fell asleep laughing.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Aiden studied his children at the breakfast table the next moning. It was dead quiet and that meant somethng was wrong.  
  
" What's happened? The two of you are never this quiet. " Aiden stated.  
  
" Nothing's wrong Dad. Tori's just run out of things to say, that's all. " Sakura replied.  
  
Tori shot daggers at her.  
  
" I see. " Aiden said slowly.  
  
Sakura smiled and stood up.  
  
" Where are you going today Sakura? " asked her father.  
  
" Oh no where, probably Madison's or just walking around. " came Sakura's reply.  
  
Aiden smiled and went back into the kitchen.  
  
" Actually I'm going to spend most of it on the back seat, but he doesn't need to know that. " Sakura said, looking at Tori and then bolted towards the door.  
  
As the door closed, Tori realised what she said and flew out after her. He jumped the high wall out the front and ran after her as she took off down the street.  
  
" Sakura! " Tori yelled.  
  
Sakura's laughter surrounded them as she turned and watched as he ran up to her. Tori gripped her shoulders and starred into her eyes.  
  
" You weren't serious were you Sakura? " he asked seriously.  
  
" Tori do you honestly think that I would tell you if I had done what you think I've done? " Sakura asked annoyed.  
  
Tori studied her and then he finally let her go and stood up properly, towering above her, the sun shining above him. He breathed in and out for a few seconds and then looked at her.  
  
" Just be careful ok squirt? " he said and then smiled sadly and walked off back home.  
  
Sakura sighed and continued walking towards Peguin Park.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat on the swing and watched all the younger kids play around her. She pushed back and forth gently as she thought. Why was it that her future was a blank of nothingness? A few months ago, she had some idea what she wanted, but now? She didn't know.  
  
Someone was watching her from the bushes and his intentions weren't good.  
  
Sakura felt arms wrap around her and someone cover her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened as she was dragged off the swing and hauled away. The last thing she remebered was all the little kids looking at her.  
  
***  
  
The door bell rang and Eriol went and opened it. He frowned when he saw that no one was there. He looked down and saw the envelope. He bent down and picked it up. He closed the door and opened it, his eyes widened and he went in search of Li.  
  
" Li! For god's sake where are you?!! " Eriol shouted.  
  
Li appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
" What the hell are you yelling for? " Li demanded.  
  
" Get your ass down here, there's a message for you, and don't argue. "  
  
Li came down the stairs, a sense of dread overcoming him. He took the note and read it. His eyes widened, because on the page were the words:  
  
  
  
Who to save? Sakura or Jade? 


	8. Who to Save? Saskura or Jade? pt 2

Chapter eight : Who to save? Sakura or Jade? Pt 2  
  
~* Saturday Morning *~  
  
The first thing Sakura realised was that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she starred up at the unfamilar ceiling. She looked around the room. She knew she was somewhere that was owned by someone that had lots of money. The word 'extravagant' didn't even come close to describing this room that she was in.  
  
She sat up and the blankets fell away and Sakura noticed that she was dressed in a black laced nighty. If Li had thought that the one she wore in front of him was 'skimpy' he obviously didn't know about the next level.  
  
" What the hell? " Sakura breathed as she got up out of the bed and walked toward the huge double doors, that lead out to a balcony. She heard the door open and she whipped around and came face to face with a man that had white hair and steel grey eyes. He was tall and well into his earlier fourties. He carried himself with an air of superior power and arrogance.  
  
" I see you are up. " he said bowing to her in respect.  
  
Sakura stood rooted to the spot and just starred at him. The man laughed and walked further into the room, making sure the door was closed after him.  
  
" You don't know who I am do you? " he asked starring at her with the grey eyes.  
  
Sakura shook her head, unable to speak.  
  
" I'm affended. You spend most of your time making my life a living hell and almost broke and you don't know who I am. " he said looking at her.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
" Are you- "  
  
" White Tiger in person and very pleased to meet you. " he said bowing again.  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes flashed with fury. White Tiger noticed and moved to stand above her and looked down at her, gripping her chin in his hand and made her look up at him.  
  
" You know you have the most unusual coloured eyes I have ever seen? " he whispered.  
  
Sakura tried to jerk away, but his grip wouldn't let her.  
  
" Feelings mutual. " Sakura spat.  
  
White Tiger laughed softly, his gaze too transfixed by her eyes.  
  
" What a strange creature you are. " White Tiger said. " When you're angry your eyes are like crystals the shade of dark emerald, and when you're happy they're a brillant shade of green that I have ever seen and sparkle with life and energy. I have never had the pleasure of meeting someone of the likes of you. "  
  
Sakura manged to jerk herself free.  
  
" Yeah well. " she spat. " It's a pity you settle for forcing people to meet with you, instead of just inviting them and letting them come to you normally. Do you always go for the kidnapping approach? "  
  
White Tiger stepped back from her and laughed evilly. Sakura got cold shivers up her back.  
  
" Yes I admit my methods were a bit much where getting you were concerned, but I didn't want to alert anyone and it was just more convient that way. "  
  
Sakura managed the sarcastic look that Li always had avaible.  
  
" So when do I get to book it out of here or are you intending me to have a permanet stay? " Sakura asked sarcastically.  
  
White Tiger studied her for a while, before replying.  
  
" That depends. " he said.  
  
" On what? " Sakura demanded.  
  
" On what we can come to terms on. " he replied.  
  
Sakura frowned and remembered what she was dressed in.  
  
" What's with the clothes? " she asked suddenly. " I know girls like to recieve lingerie as gifts, but don't you think this is a bit much? " Sakura asked sarcastically.  
  
White Tiger smirked.  
  
" Consider it a welcoming gift. " he replied.  
  
Sakura snorted in digust.  
  
" But getting back to the main issue at hand, your stay here depends on what we come to agree on. "  
  
Sakura made her way back over to the bed and sat down.  
  
" No let me lay it down for you. . . . "  
  
***  
  
The door bell went and Eriol went to answer it. Whoever was at the door was pretty impatient as the door bell kept going and someone was knocking on it constantly.  
  
" Yeah, yeah hold your horses I'm coming! " Eriol yelled and went to open the door.  
  
The door flew open and hit Eriol as Madison burst in the room, wild eyed and pale. Eriol held his nose and glared at Madison.  
  
" Oh god Eriol what happened? " Madison asked. " Did they hurt you too? " she asked.  
  
Eriol wiggled his nose to make sure everything was still in place and glared at her.  
  
" YOU is what happened to me when you burst through the door, and why would anything happen to me? " he asked.  
  
Madison looked sympathetic.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry Eriol. I didn't mean to hurt you, but when no one answered the door - "  
  
" You didn't give anyone a chance to open the door. " Eriol cut in.  
  
Madison shot him a look for butting in.  
  
" I heard that a Wolf was taken, I thought that there must have been a fight. " she looked confused when she noticed that everything was in place.  
  
Eriol frowned, and then looked sympathetic as he realised what she meant.  
  
" What's the look for? " she asked warily.  
  
" I think you better come into the loungeroom first. This isn't the place to tell you. "  
  
Madison followed him into the loungeroom.  
  
" Let me ask you how you found out about this? " Eriol asked sitting on the couch.  
  
Madison sat down beside him.  
  
" I have my sources, but tell me what Eriol Hiiragizawa? " she asked.  
  
Eriol looked into her violet eyes.  
  
" One of the new recrutes was taken Madison, by White Tiger. " Eriol said sadly.  
  
Madison's eyes widened. Eriol took hold of her hands and looked at her as he said:  
  
" It was Sakura. "  
  
***  
  
" Excuse me? What? " Sakura cried out startled.  
  
White Tiger looked at her.  
  
" Either you leave here as Sakura Avalon and give up the identity of Jade Fox or you stay here and join me and break all alliances except those that I have made. "  
  
Sakura starred at him shocked.  
  
" Are you out of your mind? " Sakura cried out.  
  
White Tiger smirked.  
  
" You might think so, but no, I'm not. " he replied coldly.  
  
Sakura sat there in shock.  
  
" And what if I were to tell you where to stick your request? " Sakura asked sugary sweetly.  
  
Steel grey eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
" Then you don't know what will happen to you. " he replied coldly.  
  
Sakura gulped.  
  
" I can see you need more time to think about it. " White Tiger said getting up from the bed.  
  
" I'll come back later and find out your answer. " he said and left.  
  
Sakura starred at the door and wanted to yell out in frustration and chuck the biggest mental in history. She flopped back down on the bed and starred at the ceiling. What in the hell was she going to do?   
  
Sakura jumped up and went over to the door. She opened the door and came face to face with the tallest and bulkiest man she had ever seen. Dressed in a dark buisness suit, dark glasses, bald head and dark skinned.  
  
" Ah let me guess . . body guard right? Best in the buisness? " Sakura asked standing there in her lingerie.  
  
The guard raised his eyebrow mockingly, and cracked his huge knuckles. Sakura gulped and closed the door and leant against it.  
  
" Guess that blows plan A." Sakura stated and went over to the double doors and opened them, allowing the cool breeze to flow through. Disgusted with what she was wearing, Sakura went over to the wardrobe that was in the room and opened it. She found a nice little Chinese style dress that was ruby red and embroided with gold thread. It tied at her throat and had splits up the thighs and had short sleeves. She found red soft velvet shoes and slipped them on. They'd do for now.  
  
Sakura went outside and looked at the wall lining the balcony and then up at the roof. She jumped up onto the wall and then jumped up onto the low hanging roof. She ran along the roof tiles and made sure to tread carefully and quietly. She reached the top of the roof and looked at her surroundings.   
  
" Where am I? " Sakura cried as she didn't recognise her surroundings, looking at the huge plains and fields and the mountain range in the distance. She spotted a garden and the front gates and headed over to where she could jump down and hopefully get away.  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked around her and noted that no one was around.  
  
" All right! " she breathed and leapt off the roof.   
  
Sakura felt her throat go tight and couldn't figure why her feet wouldn't touch the ground. She felt someone breath on the back of her neck and she stiffened. She looked up above her and saw the body guard that had been at her door.  
  
" Oh hi, how's it going? " she asked timidly.  
  
" Planning on going somewhere miss? " asked the guard, holding her collar.  
  
Sakura kicked her feet out and struggled.  
  
" Hey would you let me go already you're choking me! " she cried.  
  
He set her down on the ground, but kept a firm hold on her cuff.  
  
" Do you mind? " Sakura asked angrily.  
  
" Standard procedure miss. " came the reply.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
" Look I was checking out the scenery. Is that a crime? There's no need to go all touchy feely on me. " Sakura stated. Why did she feel like a kid that had just been busted trying to escape after raiding the cookie jar after she had been not to?  
  
The guard let her go and Sakura turned around to face him.  
  
" So what's you name anyway? " she asked curiously.  
  
" Not allowed to tell you miss. "  
  
Sakura looked at him as if he had just grown 2 heads.  
  
" Are you serious? " she asked incredulously.  
  
The guard just stood there with his hands behind his back, watching her.  
  
" You know I'll just stand here and try to guess until you tell me you know? " Sakura said sweetly.  
  
***  
  
" WHAT?!! " Madison yelled as she jumped up.  
  
Eriol cringed and stood up to face her.  
  
" We got the note this morning. Li's been in a frenzy since. Talk about royal mood. "  
  
Madison went white as a china doll.  
  
" But-but-but - " she stammered as she tried to pull herself together.  
  
Eriol went over to her and tried to comfort her.  
  
" I know it's hard, but you mustn't panic or go hysterical on me ok? " he said.  
  
Madison starred at him, her normally violet eyes were light and appeared almost transparent. She swayed and Eriol caught her as she passed out.  
  
***  
  
~* An hour later *~  
  
Sakura continued to follow the guard around the gardens.  
  
" Phil? Banjo? Kenji? Come on, you could give me a clue! " Sakura chirped. She knew this guy was losing it, she could tell.  
  
" Mike? David? Ke - "  
  
" It's Joe. Joe Black. Now will you leave me alone? "   
  
Sakura starred up at him.  
  
" Joe? Of course! You look like a Joe. Now why didn't I guess that? " Sakura chirped.  
  
Joe rolled his eyes.  
  
' God spare me. ' he thought.  
  
Sakura smiled at him warmly. She hadn't realised it, but she had come to like this guy even though he was keeping her hostage.  
  
" I see you've been getting to know my new guard. " came White Tiger's voice.  
  
Sakura snarled and turned around to stare at him expressionless. Behind his dark glasses, Joe saw her make the face and smiled faintly.  
  
" Of course. I had nothing else to do now do I? " Sakura asked emotionless.  
  
White Tiger shot her a look.  
  
" I have come for your answer. What is it? " he asked.  
  
It was then that a great idea struck Sakura like lightning. She had no idea how it came to her, but it was the best thing she had so far, so she'd just play it along till further notice.  
  
She managed to look sad and looked up at White Tiger and her sad emerald eyes locked with his. She even managed to summon tears to her eyes. Was this the best performance or what?!  
  
" I choose to - I choose to give up being Jade Fox. It's not worth losing everything anyway. Jade Fox will bother you no more. she said.  
  
White Tiger was taken back.  
  
" I thought you would have given anything to have stayed Jade Fox? " he asked suspiciously.  
  
" What's the point? Jade Fox is her own and does anything for her own cause. If I were to stay her and join you, I'd have to follow under your rule and that's a fate worth than death. " she repled sadly. Sakura continued to look at the ground, save her eyes giving away her true emotions.  
  
White Tiger studied her for a moment and Sakura looked up to meet his gaze. After a few minutes he nodded and looked at Joe.   
  
" Take her back. She's nothing to me anymore. " he said and went to turn away, but stopped.  
  
" I warn you. If I find that you have lied to me, it won't be you that I go after, but your family. Jade Fox is no more? " he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head in confirmation. White Tiger went over to her and and undid the button that tied the dress together at her neck. Sakura stiffened as he pulled the collar away exposing her skin.  
  
" If I recall correctly. When you were standing in front of me in that lovely little piece earlier, I saw a mark on you collarbone. " he said and saw the mark from the explosion at the club. It was almost gone, but it was still visable. He ran his finger gently over it and Sakura held her breath in trepidation.  
  
" Let this cicatrix be a reminder of what I can do, and let me assure you that that little bang was nothing compared to what I have been known to do. "  
  
He redid the button and walked away. Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
" Coming miss? " came Joe's voice.  
  
Sakura turned to him and smiled warmly.  
  
" Gladly. "   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* Next Evening *~  
  
Li, Eriol, Alex, Jamie, Leiko, Madison, Meilin and a few other Wolves from the area were standing around a table in Li's study. Li was pointing to different locations on a map and the others were studying it carefully.  
  
" Now I know White Tiger will probably take her to one of these three locations. He wants me to know where he's taken her, so it would have to be somewhere that I know about. " Li said.  
  
Leiko and Alex nodded.  
  
***  
  
~* Meanwhile . . . *~  
  
Joe stopped the huge limo outside the gates to the Wolf Mansion. Joe got out and opened the door for her. Sakura smiled and bowed in respect.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Black. It was a pleasure doing buisness with you. " Sakura giggled. She couldn't help it. What could she say? She liked the guy. He made her laugh.  
  
" Goodbye miss. " replied Joe dryly.  
  
Sakura held out her hand.  
  
" I know you're working for my enemy, but I can't help but like you. Even though I won't see you again, I just wanted to tell you that anyway. Don't know why actually, but just said it anyway. " she said and smiled.  
  
Joe raised his eyebrow sarcasticly, but he shook her hand anyway.  
  
" Sure I can't convince you to ditch the old guy and join us? I can assure you we have loads of fun, never a dull moment. " Sakura asked as she stood in front of him, the huge mansion gates behind her and the long driveway after that.  
  
" Not today miss. " he replied.  
  
" It would kill you to call me Sakura wouldn't it? " Sakura asked annoyed.  
  
He smirked and opened his door and looked back at her and lowered his dark glasses, so he could look at her.  
  
" And I don't doubt for a minute that I won't be seeing you again, at least not if you have anything to do with it . . . Sakura. " he smirked and got into the car. Sakura waved as he drove off, a smile on her face. When he was out of view, she turned around, typed in the pin code Li had given her and walked up the long driveway. . .   
  
***  
  
" Hello? " Sakura called.  
  
No answer.  
  
" Great. " Sakura mumbled and flopped down on the couch and picked up a magazine and started to read it. She could hear voices and knew that she could go to the study and scare them, but she couldn't be bothered to move. Afterall she had been kidnapped and was forced to enjure White Tiger's presence. It had been a tiring experience!  
  
***  
  
She had almost finished reading the magazine when she heard the study door open.  
  
" Ok I want you to get a good night's sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. " Li's voice carried into the loungeroom, as they came down the hallway. Sakura just continued to read the magazine, not bothering to look up.  
  
The voices that were talking suddenly were cut off in mid sentence and everything went quiet when they walked past the loungeroom door and saw someone sitting on the couch, legs crossed, dressed in red and reading a magazine as if she had all the time in the world. Mouths hit the ground and eyes widened in shock.  
  
Sakura flicked the page of the magazine, still not looking up at them.  
  
" 'Bout time. Christmas is coming you know? I thought I'd be sitting here forever waiting for you to get out of there before you actually realised that I was back. " Sakura chided and smirked. She stood up and chucked the magazine on the table and looked at them standing there in the doorway like she was White Tiger himself.  
  
" I could have told you that I'd be back. " she stated.  
  
Leiko snorted.  
  
" And my parents thought I was arrogant and full of it. "   
  
Sakura mock glared.  
  
" Watch it. I've been to hell and back and all I want to do is go home and sleep. "  
  
The room was quiet before it errupted into hysterical squeals and people talking all at once as they crouded around her.  
  
" How did you manage to get away? "  
  
" Did he hurt you? "  
  
" Did he terrorise you? "  
  
" If he touched you I swear. " ( that from Li. LoL!! )  
  
Sakura put her hands up in defeat.  
  
" One at a time, one at a time please. You're giving me a headache. "  
  
They went quiet.  
  
" Ok. I didn't get away. I was driven home. No White Tiger didn't hurt me or terrorise me. And no he didn't touch me, except before I left, but that was just a warning, nothing more. "  
  
" What?!! " Li demanded angrily.  
  
Sakura told them the story of what had happened, making sure to get the point across to Li about the 'touching' thing.  
  
" So how did you get him to let you go? " Madison asked after Sakura had finished telling them about what had happened.  
  
Sakura smiled faintly.  
  
" I had to promise him one thing. " Sakura replied.  
  
" What? " asked Jamie.  
  
She met none of their eyes, except Li's.  
  
" I had to promise that Jade Fox would be no more. . . . " 


	9. Sakura's Plan

BW2 Hi guys! How are you? Are you enjoying the show? I can't believe it's spring! Where did Winter go? Talk about Spring cleaning! Both me and my mum have gone absolutely mad doing it! I probably won't be able to do anymore of this story for a while as I have exams tomorrow   
  
(Monday!) I am doomed. DOOMED I TELL YOU!! I HATE EXAMS!!! I would like to say thanks to all my readers out there! I wasn't able to get into my reviews so I haven't been able to thank anyone  
  
yet, but I will soon. I can't wait till this weekend. I get to get a tattoo!! And I'm only 16!! How cool is that? And I can't wait till the holidays!! I get to go to Sydney and have a wonderful time! And climb Sydney harbor bridge too!! That's enough bragging grins evilly now on with the story . . .   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter nine : Sakura's plan  
  
The room was dead quiet. You could hear the crickets chirping outside. Li's mouth had gone dry and he starred at Sakura in shock.  
  
" WHAT?! " everyone yelled at once.  
  
Sakura cringed. Li stepped forward and glared at her coldly.  
  
" You mean to tell me that you agreed to it? " he demanded. " You actually gave in? "  
  
Sakura starred at him.  
  
" What else was I supposed to do? " she asked, looking down at the floor. " It was either me or my family. You know I won't put them in danger Li. You should know that. "  
  
she replied quietly.  
  
Li swore under his breath.  
  
" And what are we supposed to do huh? Wolf assigned you on, and me to protect you and make sure you learnt how to become a Wolf. What are we supposed to do that now that you're no longer Jade Fox? What is Madison supposed to do? Is she just to stay behind as well, while you just drop everything and go back to your life? " Li glared at her coldly.  
  
" You do nothing. "  
  
Li balked.  
  
" What? " he asked. Sakura was still starring at the floor, she wouldn't look at him.  
  
Sakura finally raised her head and they saw that she was smiling, and trying not to.  
  
" Do nothing. It's no big deal. " she said smirking.  
  
" Are you crazy? " Li demanded hotly. " You agreed to never be in the gang life! You can't become anyone else Sakura. Do you hear what I'm saying? If you hadn't have agre- "  
  
" Stop putting words into my mouth Li. " Sakura stated, no longer smiling.  
  
Li closed his mouth and starred at her.  
  
" I agreed to give up being up Jade Fox. I didn't say anything about giving up gang life and neither did White Tiger. You just assumed that I had. And another thing - Jade Fox isn't important. As far as I'm concerned, she didn't exist anymore anyway. "  
  
Everyone starred at her in confusion.  
  
" How could she, when she had been replaced by Jade Wolf? " Sakura stated looking at them all.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" White Tiger is going to be one very pissed off Tiger when he discovers that his informants aren't very informative after all. Or should I say a little late in giving him the news that Jade Fox had joined with the Wolves? White Tiger had no idea that me and Madison had joined with you. As far as he knew I was still Jade Fox. He banned me from being Jade Fox, but how can he ban Jade Fox when she no longer exists? "  
  
Madison's eyes lit up.  
  
" You lied to him without him knowing. " she breathed.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" He didn't know that I had only just been declared Jade Wolf. He didn't ban me from being Jade Wolf only Jade Fox. So . . put two and two together and . . "  
  
Meilin laughed suddenly.  
  
" Oh you have become very sneaky haven't you? I think you've been hanging around us too long Sakura! It would seem that you've collected a few of our traits and used them for your own mischief! " she laughed and Leiko joined her.  
  
Li relaxed realising what it was that she had said and sighed.  
  
" I'm getting to old for this. " he said, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Eriol clapped him on his back.  
  
" Don't worry little cousin. I'll make sure to get you a good nursing home with lots of care, love and attention and we'll send you a little card every week to let you know that we're still thinking of you and haven't forgotten that you used to be our great leader, though it was only a short reign. " he smirked.  
  
Sakura burst out laughing. Li turned to look at her laughing, and the corner of his mouth twitched with the beginnings of a smile. Why did his heart flutter everytime he looked at her?  
  
Sakura looped her arm through Li's and pulled him playfully to her away from Eriol. She hugged him posessively.  
  
" Sorry Hiiragizawa. But this wolf isn't past his prime yet and I'm not letting you turn him out to the retirement field yet. He still has to teach me a few tricks yet and I intend to learn. So keep your paws off. This is property of Sakura Avalon, until further notice. " she giggled and Li went bright red as he realised that there was a double meaning to what she had just said. Did she mean it on purpose or hadn't she realised what she had said?  
  
Eriol must have picked up on it, but if he did, he didn't say anything. He just swept into an elegant bow and smiled.  
  
" As you say milady. I won't get rid of this rogue yet. He's yours till your command. Lets hope that by then you might be able to tame him. " Eriol caught Li's eye and smirked evilly. Li snarled. So he had picked up on it after all. He wouldn't let him live this one down for a while.  
  
Sakura laughed and realised that she was still holding onto Li tightly. She tensed and let go of him and turned away quickly, blushing lightly. Li watched her curious, as she started talking to Madison and Leiko.  
  
***  
  
~* Later that night *~  
  
Sakura was exhausted. After all the talking and laughing, she just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. She looked up at the clock and it read 11:30 pm. Li noticed that she was tired. He felt sorry for her. Here they all were wide awake and ready for the night and she was trying so hard not to fall asleep.  
  
Li stood up and everyone turned to look at him. He made his way over to Sakura and held his hand out to her ignoring the curious glances. Sakura snapped to attention and starred up at him.  
  
" It's time for all wolf pups to go to bed. C'mon. I'll help you up. " Li said gently.  
  
" But I'm not tired. " she argued sleepily.  
  
" Yes you are. " Li confirmed.  
  
" Madison doesn't have to go to bed. "  
  
" Madison isn't falling alseep on the couch. " Li replied smiling.  
  
Sakura let him pull her up and she smiled sleepily at everyone.  
  
" Night. " she said.  
  
" Goodnight Sakura. " they replied.  
  
Li lead her out of the room, his hand gently resting on her lower back, guiding her towards her room.   
  
After they had left it errupted into a gossiping session.  
  
" What's up with Li? "  
  
" Yeah I know. I've never seen him like this before. "  
  
" Weird. "  
  
" He never shows any emotion. Especially towards anyone. "  
  
" Maybe Sakura and him -? "  
  
" Gross! Get your head out of the gutter. "  
  
" If they have then that's there buisness! "  
  
" Yeah but when would they ha- ? "  
  
" Hiiragizawa! "  
  
" Meilin! "  
  
" I'm not falling into that childish game with you! We're talking about Li here! "  
  
" What about Sakura? I can't believe she got away so easily. "  
  
" I know. I think something's up. "  
  
" You don't think that she would betray us do you? "  
  
" How can suggest such a thing?!! "  
  
" Calm down Madison. I was only asking. "  
  
" I don't care! What a low thing to say. "  
  
" Alex apologise. "  
  
" Why?!! I only said - I mean - Oh come on! You can't be serious?!! "  
  
" Do it! "  
  
" Fine. Sorry Madison. There happy Leiko? "  
  
" Thank you. Now where were we? Lets keep an eye on those two. I want to see if Sakura can get through to Li after all. "  
  
***  
  
~* Meanwhile upstairs *~  
  
" I swear I'm not tired. There was no need- "  
  
" Sakura. You where practically asleep. Don't argue. "  
  
" I'm not argueing. You're the one who has to keep contradicting me. "  
  
They stopped outside her door.  
  
" Sakura? "  
  
Sakura turned around to face Li tiredly.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Do you - I mean did White Tiger - Did White Tiger to your knowledge put a tracking device on you? "  
  
Sakura gasped and her eyes went wide with fright.  
  
" I never thought of it! Do you think he could have? I mean he did get very close to   
  
me. "  
  
Li had to force himself not to snarl at the thought. Although she had told him what had happened, it still sent his blood boiling even at the thought of him standing next to her.  
  
" Go into your bathroom and check Sakura. We can't risk anything. "  
  
Sakura nodded, sleep forgotten. She flew into her room and into the joining bathroom. She closed the door and whipped off her shoes and dress. She checked them both, but she couldn't find anything. She put on her bathrobe and folded her clothes neatly. She brushed her hair and went back out into her bedroom.  
  
Li was pacing near her bed. He was deep in thought. He didn't notice Sakura when she stopped near him. He jumped when she spoke his name.  
  
" Li? "  
  
Li turned around and looked at her.  
  
" Did you find anything? "  
  
Sakura shook her head and held out the shoes and the dress.  
  
" Here you can check in case I might have missed anything. "  
  
Li nodded and took them.  
  
" I take them to Eriol. He's good with technology. I'm not surprised, he gets into everything without a doubt. "  
  
Sakura giggled and Li smiled.  
  
" I'll be back in a minute k? " Li said.  
  
Sakura nodded and yawned widely.  
  
When Li came back to her room, she was fast asleep on her bed.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up to a constant knocking on her door. Sakura groaned and rolled over, burrying her head under her pillow.  
  
" Sakura! Sakura are you awake? " came Madison's breathless voice.  
  
" No! She's not here! She's moved to the atlantic with the polar bears and is hibanating! Come back next spring! " Sakura yelled, with her eyes still closed.  
  
The knocking stopped and Sakura sighed. She was just starting to fall asleep again when she sensed someone was in the room with her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with two huge violet eyes.  
  
" AHHHHH MADISON!! " Sakura screamed. A 'thump' was heard as Sakura landed firmly on the bedroom floor.  
  
" Sorry Sakura but it's urgent! "  
  
Sakura sat on the floor rubbing her sore butt.  
  
" What? " she asked annoyed.  
  
Madison knelt down beside her.  
  
" Tori just rang my cell. He's one very pissed off brother Sakura. He'd demanding to know where the hell you are. I told him I was busy and to ring back in ten. He should be calling any minute as I spent most of it, trying to wake you up! "  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
" Oh shit! I forgot! Tori is going to kill me! " Sakura jumped up and started bolting towards the door.  
  
" Ah Sakura? " Madison called.  
  
" What? " Sakura demanded.  
  
" You aren't going out in you bath robe are you? " Madison asked smiling.  
  
Sakure looked down at herself.  
  
" Madison can you please pick out something for me? I will be back in a minute. "  
  
" What if he calls? "  
  
" Don't answer it. "  
  
***  
  
Li enter a chaos zone. He stepped back as clothes went flying as well as shoes. Madison was in a panic. Sakura was running around trying to get a top on that Madison had given her, while trying to put on shoes and brush her hair at the same time.  
  
" Madison for god's sake turn off your mobile! It's driving me nuts! " Sakura yelled as she tripped and disappeared behind the bed, followed by a huge crash.  
  
Li cringed.  
  
" Sakura! Are you ok? " Madison cried from where she was standing.  
  
Sakura growled in frustration. She pulled on her top. Put on her shoes and then stood up and brushed her hair.   
  
" Just peachy. " she muttered and looked for her bag.  
  
" Umm what's going on? " came Li's voice.  
  
Two frantic females looked up at him standing in the door way, surrounded by Sakura's clothes and shoes.  
  
" Crisis. " Sakura replied and picked up her bag from beside the bed.  
  
" I can see that. But don't you think Monday morning is a little early to be doing spring cleaning? " Li asked eyeing all the stuff on the ground.  
  
Sakura stopped dead.  
  
" What did you say? " she asked quietly.  
  
" That it was too early for spring cleaning. "  
  
" No, no, no! What day did you say it was? " she demanded.  
  
" Monday morning. " Li said.  
  
" Shit! I am so screwed! Tori's going to put me over the spit and roast me!! "  
  
" Tori? " Li asked tensing.  
  
" Never mind. The point is I had better think of a really good explanation and hope to god dad doesn't find out. " Sakura flew past him and made her way down stairs.  
  
Li looked at Madison, but she had gone white as porcelin.  
  
***  
  
Sakura opened the door and knew she was in deep, deep trouble. Her father and brother were standing in the hallway, with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
" How long has she been gone for? " Aiden Avalon asked.  
  
" I don't know! I mean last week she disappeared and then showed up out of no where, and then after that morning she's been gone since and Madison isn't answering her phone. So your guess is as good as mine. "  
  
Aiden sighed and rubbed his temple. A door creaking made then look up and see Sakura closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around to face them.  
  
" Well if it isn't Houdini himself. " Tori spat.  
  
Aiden starred at his daughter for a very long time. Sakura couldn't help but squirm.  
  
" Sakura. " he finally said. " I want to talk to you. "  
  
" Yes dad. " Sakura murmered and walked after him towards the study. She tried to ignore the condemming look Tori threw her, but she couldn't miss it.  
  
***  
  
" Where have you been Sakura? " Aiden asked wearily.  
  
" I was with Madison dad. " Sakura replied, looking down at the floor.  
  
Aiden sighed.  
  
" Sakura please don't lie to me. "  
  
" I'm not lying dad! I swear. "  
  
" Then why wouldn't Madison answer her phone? And why did she try to stall Tori? "  
  
Sakura couldn't answer.  
  
" Sakura what's going on? This isn't like you. This isn't like my little girl that I used to know. Disappearing, missing school, not calling. I don't know what to think. No doubt does your brother. "  
  
" Perhaps dad I'm not a little girl anymore. Times change and people grow up. "  
  
" If that's supposed to comfort me Sakura, I'm afraid it's had the opposite effect. " Aiden replied starring at his daughter. There was something different about her. A new love for life and a rebellion in her that he didn't know even existed.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Tori was standing in the doorway with an expression on his face that Sakura didn't recognise.  
  
" Ask her why she was in China dad. Maybe you'll get a better answer out of her than what I did. " Tori stated looking at Sakura's horrified face.  
  
Aiden's eyes widened.  
  
" China?!! " he asked shocked. " What were you doing in China? "  
  
Sakura gulped and glared daggers at Tori.  
  
" Buisness. " she said without thinking.  
  
" I see, and exactly what was this buiness? "  
  
" I was visiting a friend. "  
  
" Don't fall for it dad. That's the same excuse she gave me. "  
  
" Shut up Tori! I didn't ask for your imput! " Sakura spat.  
  
Aiden had never seen this side to his daughter and for the first time - he was afraid.  
  
" Sakura I intend to get an explanation out of you and I want the truth. "  
  
Sakura stood up. She was an emotional wreck. First Tori, then White Tiger, then Li and now both Tori and her father.  
  
" Look I'm sorry that I done these things, but I couldn't help it. Look, as much as I want to tell you I can't - not yet. One day soon I promise, but just not today. "  
  
" Sakura. "  
  
" I'm sorry dad. But I can't. "  
  
And with that she walked out and upstairs to her room.  
  
***  
  
~* Later that night *~  
  
Li came into his apartment and shook his coat. It had started raining hours ago, but it wasn't letting up. Li got his stuff ready for the next day at school. While he wasn't on Wolf buisness, he stayed at his apartment in town. That way if anyone wanted him, they would come here and not know about the Wolf mansion.  
  
" Drenched yet? " came Eriol's voice.  
  
" No. " Li ground out. Earlier on he had gone for a walk hoping to clear his head from thoughts of Sakura. He still wasn't sure why she had run off, but he was sure that it had something to do with that brother of hers. Li's fists clenched. If he hurt her . .   
  
" Hello. Anyone in there? " Eriol waved his hand in front of Li's face.  
  
" Rack off Hiiragizawa. "  
  
The door bell went. Li frowned and went to open it.  
  
" I can't imagine why I'm getting a visit from you. Let me guess, you're here to kill me right? "  
  
Eriol frowned and went to see who was at the door. It was Tori.  
  
" Trust me brat if I could and get away with it, I would. But that's not why I'm here. I've come here to warn you. "  
  
Li raised his eyebrow mockingly.  
  
" Warn me about what? " he asked innocently.  
  
Tori sparred a glance at the ever so curious Eriol in the background.  
  
" I think you know very well what I warning you about. But in case your brain isn't able to compute, I'll put it in simple terms. Stay away from my sister. I know she's been hanging around with you and I don't know what the two of you have been doing and I don't really want to know, but if I catch her anywhere near you, watch out. I know she went to China, why I don't know, and I don't know where she's been all this week, but it stops here, got it? Dad knows and Sakura's in big enough trouble without you getting her into more. And one more thing, if I catch you in a three mile radius of her, your friend over there will be picking your carcus off the street is that clear? " Tori demanded.  
  
" Transparently. " Li stated dryly.  
  
Thunder rumbled and lightning split the sky.  
  
" Why don't you run home and leave me to ponder over that nice big warning you just gave me, before you get sick. Serving you chicken soup isn't in the job discription, even though you may be Sakura's brother. "  
  
Tori's eyes narrowed.  
  
" Trust me. I wouldn't touch your chicken soup chinese brat even if I was dying. God knows what potions and what not you'd put in it to poison me. "  
  
" Tempting as that may sound, I wouldn't bother wasting them on you. " Li retorted.  
  
Tori gave him the death glare which Li readily returned, before Tori turned away and rode off into the rain on his bike.  
  
" Wow and I thought I had enemies. " Eriol stated smirking.  
  
" Go to hell Hiiragizawa. " Li spat.  
  
" Love to, but hell didn't want me, so they sent me back with express delivery. "  
  
" Smartass. " Li muttered.  
  
" It's nice to know my ass is educated. " Eriol yelled as he went into the kitchen to check on dinner.  
  
Li banged his head against the wall in frustration.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura walked into the classroom the next day just as class was about to begin.  
  
" Sakura what happened? Do they know? " Madison asked.  
  
Meilin and Leiko leaned in to hear. Sakura smiled at them sadly.  
  
" Oh no. I just got the lecture, the disappointed look, the condemming look from Tori, a grounding for the rest of my life, another lecture, a ban from whoever I've been hanging out with, another lecture and I'm now under constant surveilence and have to have an escort when ever I go and come from school or where ever I'm going until further notice. And on top of that my cell's been confiscated and Tori's now working back here at school and that's where I have to go at Recess and Lunch, and I have about a three week ban from all my friends. "  
  
" Tough break. " they heard someone say and turned around to find that the entire class had been listening to her.  
  
" Wow I'd love to know what it was that got you that sentence. "  
  
" Your dad's really strict Sakura. " a girl called Kimmi said.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" That wasn't all my dad's doing, but my brother's. "  
  
The whole class starred at her in shock.  
  
***  
  
  
  
" Hey where's Avalon going? " asked Alex who was sitting next to Li at Lunch.  
  
Meilin, Leiko and Madison looked at their friend sadly as she made her way into the front office building.  
  
" She won't be having lunch with us again. " Leiko said sadly.  
  
" Huh? " Jamie asked curious. " Why not? "  
  
" Sakura got into major trouble yesturday. " Meilin stated sadly.  
  
Madison nodded. Li and the boys just looked at them.  
  
" First she got the lecture, the disappointed look, the condemming look from her brother, a grounding for the rest of her life, another lecture, a ban from whoever she's been hanging out with, another lecture and is now under constant surveilence and has to have an escort when ever she comes and goes from school or where ever she's going until further notice. " Meilin said.  
  
The boys starred at her in shock.  
  
" Are you serious? " they demanded.  
  
They nodded.  
  
" And on top of that her cell's been confiscated and Tori's now working back here at school and that's where she has to go at Recess and Lunch, and she has about a three week ban from all her friends. " Madison said, looking down at the ground sadly.  
  
Li jumped up angrily.  
  
" Where are you going? "  
  
Li didn't answer as he made his way towards the front office. Leiko and Alex jumped up after him.  
  
" Li don't interfere! You'll only get her into more trouble. " Leiko yelled.  
  
" Just let him go Leiko. He knows what he's doing. " Alex said holding her back.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat miserably near the front desk, where Tori was keeping his strong gaze on her. If she made the slightest movement, his gaze would rivet back to her in a second. She sighed. She wanted to be out in the sun and feel the breeze, not the clicking of the mouse or the constant typing of a keyboard as the other ladies fussed on the computers.  
  
A shadow landed on the floor and Sakura frowned. Who ever it was, was hiding around the corner. Her gaze followed the outline of the shadow and she nearly cried out in surprise as she saw Li looking at her, before he ducked back around the corner. She looked again at Tori and he was watching her. She was trying to figure out how to get Tori's attention off her, when one of the ladies at the front desk ask Tori to do an errand for her.  
  
" Stay there you hear me? " Tori said as he walked past her in the other direction, down the hall.  
  
She waited until he was out of view before she jumped up and bolted around the corner.  
  
" Li what are you doing here? If Tori -"  
  
" Don't worry about him. He's already warned me to stay away from you, do you think I was listening? " he smirked.  
  
" What? " Sakura whispered harshly. " He did what? "  
  
" Look why are you letting him do this to you? Are you just going to let him make you sit here and do nothing when you'd rather be outside? "  
  
" How would you know that I'd rather be outside than in here? "  
  
" C'mon Avalon, give me some credit. I've known you for how long now? " Li smirked.  
  
" Li I'm already in so much trouble I don't want any more. Can't you understand? Tori is and still is trying not to kill me, dad won't even look at me anymore. If I knew this was a price I'd have to pay for being Jade Wolf I wouldn't have started this in the beginning. " Her eyes started to cloud as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
" Hey don't cry, it's not that bad. I could have been worse right? " he asked gently as he brushed away her tears.  
  
" Please go Li. I don't know why you came. Surely Meilin, Madison or Leiko have told you what happened? "  
  
" And that's why I'm here. You're the Jade Wolf Sakura. I wouldn't have taken you in as one of our own if I knew that you were going to let this happen. What are you going to do about me training you? I can't if you're stuck in here and in your bedroom all day can   
  
I? "  
  
" Firstly you didn't take me in as a wolf, Wolf did. You wanted nothing to do with me remember? And secondly training will just have to wait won't it? " Sakura whispered back.  
  
" Sakura. " Li started, but she gave him the death glare.  
  
" No Li. " she said. " Sometimes you have to stick to the rules. Even if you are a Wolf. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
So Jade Fox was no more and in her place was another.  
  
She has been banned from being one, and is grounded so the other can't ride the night,  
  
But will that stop her, this child that was born for the night?  
  
Although we don't know it, a plan is forming in her mind.  
  
Will the Prince of Wolves stand by her side or will he abandon her?  
  
Will he accept this new feeling for her that he feels or will he hide it?  
  
What is the destiny of the Wolves? 


	10. Plan Revealed

Chapter ten : Plan Revealed.  
  
Nakaru sat at the front desk watching the poor miserable teenager. What ever she had done, wasn't worth that punishment. Tori came back and seeing that she was still sitting where he left her, nodded in satisfaction.  
  
" Tori? Came I have a quick word? " Nakaru asked as he came back in.  
  
" Sure. "  
  
***  
  
She pulled him into an office out of the way, where they could still see Sakura.  
  
" What's going on Tori? " she asked.  
  
Tori frowned.  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
Nakaru sighed and pulled the blind up, revealing the depressed teenager.  
  
" That is what I mean. Look at her Tori, what has she done to be punished so harshly? I know she was in here this morning, recess and now lunch. "  
  
Tori glared.  
  
" None of you buisness Akizuji. So butt out. "   
  
She prevented him from going anywhere.  
  
" No Tori Avalon. I've known you since highschool and I know that the Avalon that I'm speaking of wouldn't have made his sister so miserable. The Avalon I knew would rather die than see his little sister hurt or upset. Not make her. " Nakaru stated.  
  
Tori stopped dead.  
  
" You have no idea what she's done. " he hissed. " Listen Akizuji, disappearing for days  
  
not calling, re-appearing whenever, and no explanation! For god's sake she even went to China! Can you believe it?!! "  
  
Nakaru studied him for a minute.  
  
" Is that any reason to punish her so harshly? "  
  
" Are you out of your mind?!! Didn't you just hear what I just said? "  
  
Nakaru looked up at him with calm eyes.  
  
" I admit it's a bit strange for Sakura do that, but I don't doubt for a minute that she wouldn't have done it for a just cause. C'mon Tori, what if it's a friend of hers and she's really sick or something and has sworn her to secrectcy? You know as well as I do, how Sakura is loyal to all her friends. Did you ever think of that? "   
  
( If only they knew. If only they knew. LOL!! )  
  
" She did say that she would eventually tell us. " Tori muttered.  
  
Nakaru flashed him a comforting smile.  
  
" See? Sakura will tell you when she's ready. But in the meantime . . how about letting go the leash a little? "  
  
Tori looked at her and then walked out of the office.  
  
" Oh Tori? " Nakaru called, a thought coming to mind.  
  
" What? " he asked, turning around.  
  
" Tell her why you did this to her. Tell her what she needs to here k? "  
  
Tori nodded and then walked off towards his imouta.  
  
***  
  
" Sakura I want to talk to you now. "  
  
Sakura looked at her brother and followed him towards another seperate room.  
  
  
  
Tori closed the door and turned to look at her. She was standing there in front of him, hands clasped together and was looking down at the floor miserably.  
  
" What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to lecture me? " she asked softly.  
  
" Why would I bring you in here to lecture you again Sakura? "  
  
" That's all you've been doing since I got home. " she replied still not looking at him.  
  
Tori sighed.  
  
" Sakura surely you understand where dad and I are coming from on this? Do you know how we felt - how I felt when you didn't come home? You know what I'm like if you're even one minute late. A week Sakura, no word from you. For all I knew you could have been in a ditch somewhere or kidnapped. "  
  
He missed the look she shot him.  
  
" God Sakura. " he ran his hand through his hair not looking at her. " Can't you understand how I freaked when you didn't come home and Madison was ignoring my calls. Since she wan't answering them, all I could guess was that something was terribly wrong. Here I was expecting you come home in tatters and torn and you come home in one piece as if time had stopped for you and nothing had happened at all. "  
  
Sakura stepped forward and looked up at him.  
  
" Tori I never want to hurt you or dad you have to understand that. But there are just some things I can't tell you, not yet. I've said it and I'll say it again. You have to trust me on this. "  
  
Tori looked down at her pleading eyes.  
  
" You're my sister squirt. I don't want to lose you the way I lost mom. " he touched her cheek affectionately.  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears.  
  
" You remind me so much of her everyday. I know I was only seven when she - but I still see her so clearly, because I see you. You help our hearts forget the pain we felt Sakura. Don't you see the way dad adores you? He loves you as much as he did her Sakura and I love you just as much. Try to understand why we fear for you. "  
  
Tori wiped away her tears.  
  
" Look, go out and see your friends. But please don't disappoint me. "  
  
Sakura eyes widened.  
  
" Really? I can go out? I don't have to stay in here? " she cried.  
  
Tori nodded and she hugged him thankfully.  
  
" Ok squirt stop choking me! "   
  
" I swear one day I'm going to find a name to call you and see how you like it. "  
  
She went to rush out but Tori stopped her.  
  
" Here. " he threw her her cell. " Incase you need it k? And Sakura? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Do me a favour. Don't wait till I'm old and dying to tell me what this is you're hiding k? "  
  
" Promise. "  
  
***  
  
Nakaru watched the estactic teenager run out into the sunshine. She smiled, so he had done the right thing after all. Tori came out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He caught Nakaru standing there in the hallway holding her folder in one arm watching him. She smiled warmly and he just looked at her.  
  
" Now that's more like the Avalon I used to know. " she said and was gone.  
  
" Yeah well someone shoot this Avalon cos I swear he's going mad. " Tori muttered.  
  
***  
  
Madison looked up and saw Sakura running towards them. She dropped everything she was doing and jumped up.  
  
" Sakura! "  
  
Li and the others looked up as Madison and Sakura hugged.  
  
" I'm free! " Sakura flopped down on the grass on her back and breathed in the air.  
  
" I'm free! God is it just me or is the sky really that blue? "  
  
" Someone's missed the sun too much I think. " Jamie said.  
  
" You can whatever you want Jamie O 'Callaghan because I don't care what you say because I'm free! "  
  
Li smiled at the estacic girl.   
  
" Good then because you mind me reminding you that we have Maths next and our homeork is due. "  
  
" Jamie! " Sakura whined.   
  
***  
  
Sakura leant against the brick wall and waited for Tori to come and personally escort her home.  
  
' Come on Tori. ' she thought as it was getting late and cold.  
  
The sunset cast shadows across the playground and she shivered.  
  
" Hey Avalon. "  
  
Sakura jumped a foot in the air as she glared at Li, who had come up behind her.  
  
" Don't do that! " she hissed, holding her hand over her heart as it beat rapidly.  
  
Li just raised his eyebrow mockingly in that way that Sakura loved.  
  
" Still waiting? " he asked leaning against the wall next to her.  
  
" And freezing. I swear he's going to get a mouthfull when I see him. "  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" I'm glad you think this is funny. You're not wearing a skirt. "  
  
" I know. That's why I'm not cold. "   
  
" Smartass. "  
  
" Don't let Tori catch you saying things like that. "  
  
Sakura looked around guiltily.  
  
" Pathetic Avalon. "  
  
" If you aren't going to have a civilised conversation with me Li Showrun, get out of here. " Sakura spat.  
  
" Get off your high horse Avalon. " Li threw back smirking.  
  
Sakura gave him the death glare and lunged at him, but Li ducked out of the way.  
  
" Come and get me. " Li taunted.  
  
" I would if you'd stop dancing around! "  
  
Li laughed as he side stepped out of the way and took off, Sakura chasing closely behind him.  
  
" That's no fair! Stop running Li! " Sakura yelled as she got a stitch.  
  
Li was still laughing when he joined her as she breathed trying to get her breath back. She was holding her side and her cheeks were flushed a light pink. The sunset made her hair glow and Li watched her admiringly.  
  
" What are you starring at? " Sakura asked.  
  
Li shook his head.  
  
" Nothing. " he replied.  
  
He noticed that she was rubbing her collarbone where she had been hurt and he felt a pang of guilt.  
  
" Are you ok? " he asked.  
  
" I'm fine. It just gets a little sore, but what do you expect when some bloody baka pulls a hunk a metal out unceremoniously, without warning and with vicious looking tweezers. " she smiled cheekily.  
  
" You deafened me remember? And took a hunk out of my hand, so don't complain. " he said, holding up his hand for her to see.  
  
Sakura went over to him and pulled his hand under her scutiny to see where she had bitten him.  
  
" There's nothing there, you big baby. "  
  
" Who are you calling a baby? "  
  
Sakura looked up and she realised how close she was to him. His breath tickled her face and he starred down at her.  
  
Li starred down at those huge emerald eyes that were starring at him. She looked so innocent that he almost smiled, but he found that he couldn't because she had taken over all his senses and all he knew was Sakura.  
  
Sakura felt him lift her chin so he could look at her properly. His touch was so gentle! She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She saw him leaning down and she stiffened.  
  
" Relax. " was all she heard before Li's mouth came down on hers, gently and caressing hers.  
  
Sakura melted instantly. She felt like she had gone like jelly. She felt Li's arm wrap around her waist to support her. Sakura heard someone moan and realised that it had been her. Li seemed happy with her response as he pulled her closer to him as he cotinued to kiss her gently and sweetly.  
  
" Sakura! " Tori called out.  
  
Sakura gasped and broke away from Li looking towards where Tori had appeared and was looking for her.  
  
" I've gotta go. " Sakura said and tried to pull away but Li was not about to let his new prize get away.  
  
" Forget it. " he growled and pulled her behind a tree so Tori couldn't see them and started to kiss her again, with more force and determination than before. Sakura's eyes widened, but slowly closed as she succumbed to him totally. Li ran his hand up her leg and pulled her closer to him as the kiss deepend.  
  
" Sakura! "  
  
Sakura pulled away reluctantly.  
  
" Coming! " she yelled back.  
  
Li growled.  
  
" Why'd you let him know you were here? " he demanded angrily.  
  
" I had to. " she whispered and took off.  
  
Li sighed and then growled in frustration.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" So you're going to reveal yourself to White Tiger again? " Madison asked as she talked to Sakura that night.  
  
" Yes. I want to knock him out of the competition altogether, once and for all. "  
  
" It's risky. Sakura what about Tori? "  
  
" Don't worry I can handle it. "  
  
" So have you told Li yet? "  
  
There was dead silence.  
  
" You haven't told him yet? But you're doing it tonight? " Madison asked shocked.  
  
" No, WE are going to do it tonight, you and me. " came Sakura's reply.  
  
" Sakura! Li will kill you when he finds out! "  
  
" Don't worry I'm going to get around that problem. I'm gong to trick him into letting us do it as out iniciation test. " Sakura replied.  
  
" I don't know about this Sakura. "  
  
" Madison look I know Li is going to be pissed, but he'll get over it and if not tough!  
  
I need to get rid of him Madison. He threatenes everything that I want. Besides what can Li do once White Tiger is gone? "  
  
" Sakura. " Madison still sound too sure.  
  
" Look are you in or not? " Sakura asked.  
  
" Fine. Someone has to go with you, but if we get caught, it's all on your shoulders. "  
  
***  
  
Li's phone rang as he got out of the shower and drying his hair, Li answered it.  
  
" Yeah what? "  
  
" Do you always make your callers welcome? " came Sakura's voice.  
  
" What do you want? " Li demanded.  
  
" What's your problem? " Sakura demanded.  
  
" Forget it. What do you want? "  
  
" Love you too Li. I rang cos I want to ask you something. "  
  
Li sat down on the side of the bed and chucked the towel he had been using to dry his hair on the chair beside the bed.  
  
" Shoot. "  
  
" Will you grant me and Madison an iniciation test? "  
  
" What?!! " Li nearly fell off the bed.  
  
" You heard me. Please? "  
  
" Sakura, Wolf already accepted you. You don't have to do one. "  
  
" But we want to. "  
  
" What are you up to? " Li demanded.  
  
There was silence.  
  
" Sakura. " Li's tone ment he expected an answer.  
  
" Look we want to contribute to the Wolves. It's my surprise, but Madison is going to help. "  
  
" Sakura, what are you up to? "  
  
" Look can't you just accept that it's a surprise? " came Sakura's annoyed voice.  
  
" No Sakura. I forbid you to do whatever you're thinking of doing. "  
  
" You can't forbid a Wolf the right to do an iniciation test if he or she desires. It's   
  
in the rules. I've been doing my homework. "  
  
Li swore under his breath.  
  
" Sakura. "  
  
" Thank you Li! Bye! "  
  
" Sakura no! " Li said, but she was gone.  
  
***  
  
~* Later that night *~  
  
Sakura was pulling on her favourite black leather skirt. Her hair was let down and she had brushed it till it gleamed. Tori had told her earlier that he had to go to visit a friend a couple of miles away and that he wouldn't be home till earily morning, and that he would be calling to check up on her. What Tori didn't know what that Sakura had diverted the house phone to her cell phone and that her new and improved cell phone cut out background noise so that when she was talking to him he wouln't hear anything but silence. Which was good considering that she would more than likely be at a club later on.  
  
She pulled on her knee-high boots and stood back to view her image. Dressed all in black and with her emerald eyes sparkling she was every mans desire, and she knew it. She made her way down stairs and called a taxi.  
  
***  
  
" You ready? " Sakura asked.  
  
Madison smiled.  
  
Madison was dressed all in white. Her hair gleamed and she left it out as well. She had white pants on and a wore a halter top. Both were embroided with silver thread.  
  
" Lets go. "  
  
***  
  
" This is Mika Bailey with the late night report. Tonight we take a look at the gangs of Japan. Statistics show that gangs have risen over 50% than what they were originally only a few years ago, which by our local police say is far too high and that they are starting to crack down heavily and are trying to make our streets a safer place at night. Tonight we are going to take you into the life of local gangs and show you what it is that is happening in our own streets. We have been told that some of these gang members are young teenagers who are no older than 17 and that there are younger involved. We'll be back later tonight with the report. This is Mika Bailey. "  
  
***  
  
White Tiger was sitting at his table with a few of his members. He sipped his drink and watched the happenings and goings of the people around him. He nearly choked when he noticed a certain honey-brown haired girl that he desired, but had banned. So she had lied after all. . . .  
  
Madison and Sakura jumped up on stage and danced with the other girls in perfect timing with their carefully chorographed steps and let the music wash over them. The men present that night watched them admiringly and watched as they continued to dance, hungry glances devouring them as they moved.  
  
***  
  
Alex laughed as the report came on tv, as he sat up and was watching the tv.  
  
" Hah! She thinks she can really get anything that will affect any of us! That's a laugh! I'd like to see her try to get the real story of what gang life is like. Reporters, they don't know jack shit! "  
  
" Are you bagging out tv reporters again Alex? " Leiko asked as she came into the room.  
  
" They do nothing but bullshit! You know that. "  
  
Leiko shook her head.  
  
" What are they trying to convince human society of tonight? " she asked.  
  
" That gangs are taking over Japan. "  
  
Leiko laughed.  
  
" Apparently they're coming back with some footage or so they say. " Alex said and burst out laughing. Leiko joined him.  
  
Meilin came into the room and took in the two laughing. She shook her head and sat down next to them.  
  
" What are you laughing about? " she asked looking at them.  
  
Leiko suddenly stopped laughing and white white as a ghost. Meilin and Alex followed her terrorfied gaze and gasped.  
  
" Holy shit! Sakura! " Meilin swore.  
  
" Madison too! " Leiko cried as she upped the volume.  
  
On the screen was Sakura and Madison dancing on stage as the reporters continued filming as the twenty or so girls all dance in time with each other. It was like they were doing a concert and Sakura and Madison were surrouned by their back up dancers, because no stars shown brighter than those of Madison and Sakura.  
  
" Quick where's a tape? Li's not going to be happy about this. " Leiko said as she popped the video in and pressed rec.  
  
" As you can see this goes to prove that our younger generations are quickly being dragged into the lives of gangs, and learning things that shouldn't be learnt at such young ages. " Mika's voice rang out clear in the room.  
  
" Oh shut up you bitchy old hag! " Meilin spat.  
  
" Oh fuck! " Alex suddenly jumped up and bolted out of the room.  
  
" Li! " he yelled as he flew up the stairs.  
  
Meilin and Leiko looked at each other and then back at the screen. Their blood went cold when they saw White Tiger and his gang walking towards the stage. Straight toward the girls. . . .  
  
***  
  
Li's door threw open and banged against the wall as Alex bolted into the room followed by Eriol and Jamie. Both looked as confused as Li when Alex flew over to Li's tv and tunred it on searching for the channel.  
  
" What the hell is the meaning of this? " Li demanded. He was still trying to figure out what had been up with Sakura.  
  
" This is what I'm worried about. "  
  
Li starred at the screen before he realised who it was that he was seeing.  
  
" Fuck! " he spat as he jumped up and turned the volume up to full ball.  
  
***  
  
The dance finished and Sakura smiked as the crowd applauded them. She spotted White Tiger and she nodded, letting him know that she acknowledged him. She jumped down and walked seductively towards him.  
  
" White Tiger. " she said in greeting.  
  
" Either you are very stupid or you are asking for a death wish showing up here again after you agreed to never show yourself again. "  
  
Madison came to stand beside her.  
  
" White Tiger, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of introducing you to my companion. "  
  
" So you brought you're other Fox with you I see. "  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" Oh no White Tiger, you are misimformed. Didn't you hear of our alliance? " Sakura asked smirking.  
  
White Tiger raised his eyebrow and shot her a bone chilling look.  
  
" What alliance? " he asked.  
  
" Our alliance that we had made a day before our little meeting took place . . to the Wolves. . . "  
  
***  
  
Li's blood went cold.  
  
" Is she out of her freaking mind?!! " Jamie yelled. " She's begging for a death wish. "  
  
" Inictiation. " Li whispered.  
  
" What? " Eriol asked.  
  
" Sakura called me earlier and begged me to grant her a inciation test. She wouldn't tell me what she wanted to do, but I'm hoping to god it's not what I'm thinking. "  
  
****  
  
The club went silent.  
  
" What? " White Tiger demanded.  
  
Sakura smirkled coldly.  
  
" You see White Tiger, you made me swear to never be the Jade Fox again. That was something I could easily promise considering that she no longer existed. "  
  
White Tiger started to piece what she was saying together and he glared at her coldly.  
  
" May I introduced to you the new and improved Jade Wolf and Snow Wolf. "  
  
" You coniving, sneaky little bitch! " White Tiger spat.  
  
The club thundered with tension and you could cut it with a knife it was so thick.  
  
" Maybe you shouldn't under estimate your opponents next time. " Madison stated smirking.  
  
White Tiger's turned to glare at her.  
  
" Stay out of this. " he hissed.  
  
" Bite me bastard. " Madison spat.  
  
" I've come here tonight to challenge you White Tiger. You threatened me and my family and I don't appriciate that and oh, I want your position as top, so . . prepare to crash and burn. This is your last night as leader. " Sakura stated coldly.  
  
***  
  
Li's heart stopped beating. She was going to challenge him!!  
  
***  
  
Madison being the photographic freak, knew when she was being filmed. She spotted the reporter instantly and snuck off towrds the bar unnoticed. She made her way over towards Mika Bailey who she recognised instantly.  
  
" Do you mind taking you and your camera out of here? You're not welcome. "  
  
The camera turned around and captured Madison's angry face. Mika looked at her hautily.  
  
" I don't think so sugar. Why don't you run along now and leave us alone? "  
  
Madison snarled and punched her in the face sending her flying.  
  
" See how your face feels after you wake up . . sugar. " Madison spat.  
  
***  
  
" Holy shit did she just knock her out?!! " Jamie gaped at Madison's angry face as she faced the camera.  
  
Eriol just starred at the tv stunned.  
  
" Sorry people but this is a G.O.P. only. " came Madison's voice over the tv.  
  
" It stands for ' Gangs Only Party. ' " Madison smiled sweetly, winked and blew a kiss at the screen and it went dead.  
  
Li looked at the them.  
  
" Get ready, we leave now. "  
  
***  
  
Sakura faced White Tiger out in the cold night air. Her breath came out in misty clouds and she tried not to shiver. They were surrounded by onlookers. It wasn't everyday that some one challenged White Tiger and lived this far.  
  
A blonde standing next to White Tiger snarled at Sakura.  
  
" Look at her. She can't even stop her trembling. She's not even worth fighting. She wouldn't be able to hold a gun straight! "  
  
The blonde suddenly screamed as a gun shot rang out into the dead night, and fell to the ground. She didn't move.  
  
" You should tell you tramps to keep their big mouths shut. " Madison spat as she lowered her gun.  
  
White Tiger just snarled at her.  
  
" You're welcome since you just killed her. I've been looking for a new tramp anyway. "  
  
Madison clenched her gun.  
  
" Quick talking. It's time to fight. " Sakura spat as she raised her gun.  
  
Bikes could be heard racing down the road toward them, but Sakura blocked them out, keeping White Tiger in her line of fire.  
  
Suddenly the club blew sky high, showering them in sparks, fire and debre. Many ran to their bikes deciding that it was too dangerous to stick around any longer. White Tiger looked away and Sakura fired, just as Li and the others arrived.  
  
***  
  
Li pulled off his helmet and starred at the sight in front of him.   
  
Sakura was still aiming the gun at White Tiger and Li saw that White Tiger had a huge bloodstain on his right shoulder where she had hit him. Sakura didn't waste anytime. She fired three more times and watched as White Tiger collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out of him.  
  
The three boys that had been with him, aimed their guns at Sakura, but Madison came to her rescue and shot them, killing them in turn.  
  
White Tiger starred up at dangerous beauty that he had hoped to one day claim as his own, but it would seem that he had been outsmarted for the last time. He glarred at her coldly and gasped as pain shot through him. The club exploded again and flames flew into the air. He saw that Jade Wolf was destracted and as he died, he aimed his gun and fired. As his world faded he saw a person that he hadn't expected to see at his death . . . Wolf. 


	11. Memorial for Jade

Chapter eleven : Memorial for Jade.  
  
" NO!! " Li screamed as he saw White Tiger fire his gun.  
  
As the flames showered down upon them, he saw Sakura balk and collapse to the ground as smoke and debre hailed down on them, a pool of blood surrounding her.  
  
***  
  
Eriol woke Li up, and helped him to his feet. It looked like the end of the world had ocurred. Never in his life had Li seen so much damage down before. His eyes widened and he scanned the area.  
  
" SAKURA!! " he yelled.  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
There was a crowd standing around something and with Eriol's help, Li made his way over to the crowd.  
  
" I can't believe it. "  
  
" It's a miricle. "  
  
" Who's going to be the new leader? "  
  
" They were both eliminated, we'll have to fight for it. "  
  
" That's not how it works. The second leader after White Tiger takes the reign. "  
  
" Then that means . . "  
  
They all turned to look at Li as he and Eriol made their way over. At everyone's feet, layed the body of the defeated White Tiger. Jade Wolf was no where to be found.  
  
" Where is she? " Li demanded.  
  
They all stepped back at the coldness in his voice.  
  
" Where is she damn it?!!! " Li yelled.  
  
The silence was the answer he didn't want to hear.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The debre had been cleaned up and the bodies had been tallied and identified. None of them were Sakura. Li shut himself away and refused to talk to anyone. Although nothing had really happened between them apart from the kiss they had shared, Li felt like he had lost part of his soul.  
  
Eriol spent most of the week trying to comfort a hysterical Madison, who refused to stop crying, mourning and to leave the bedroom she had locked herself in. The Wolf mansion was in chaos, and nothing could cure it save one, but she was no more.  
  
The story of the fight had spread like wild fire and within a few hours, everyone knew of the heroic fight between White Tiger and Jade Wolf and how Jade Wolf had prevailed and died in her victoy.  
  
White Roses were placed at the front of the Wolf Manison and amongst them was one branch of Cherry Blossom Flowers. ( Guess who from?? A certain Little Wolf. )  
  
Tori had seen the whole thing on tv until Madison had killed the camera. Eriol had finally answered her cell and had told Tori everything. It was a dark month as the gangs of Tomoeda and the Avalon's mourned their loss greatly.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
A scream torn through the night air and echoed through the area surrounding as a bullet was removed from a fevered being and ancient chinese medicine was poured down her throat to try and help her totored soul.  
  
" Sakura! Listen to me! You must come back to us! Come back to the light! Listen to me I order you back to the light of living! Hear me and obey!! " Yelan Li yelled as she strived to save her.  
  
Sakura thrashed and her nails caught Yelan on her cheek. Sakura snarled at her and fought the restraining hands that held her pinned to the bed. She was covered in sweat and the sheets were everywhere as she continued to fight them.  
  
Wei was trying to stitch the wound near her heart, but he was finding it impossible to do it.  
  
" Will somebody just knock her out already! " one of the men that were holding her yelled.  
  
" You do that and we'll have lost her forever! " Yelan spat as she tried to bring Sakura back to the land of living.  
  
Sakura screeched and her fist connected with another of the men that were holding her, knocking him out cold.  
  
" Sakura you have tried my patience and I order you - THAT IS ENOUGH!! " Yelan yelled.  
  
Sakura quivered in fear and starred at her with her fever glazed eyes. Yelan sighed.  
  
" This is going to be a long night. "  
  
****  
  
Wolf looked at Yelan as she came back out of the room near dawn.  
  
" How is she? " he asked.  
  
" Only time will tell. " Yelan replied, concious of the stinging on her cheek where Sakura had scratched her.  
  
" I've never seen anyone act like that before. " Wolf said.  
  
" I have. It's caused by an ancient plant that has a substance in it that is consider a death sentance if a person recieves to much. White Tiger had his bullets covered in it. We got it out in time, but it was in Sakura long enough to throw her into turmoil as she faced the boarder of death and life. Known as Henbane, ( I just made that up ) it it very powerful and basically you heard the result last night of what it does. "  
  
" Poor girl. Will she get out of this ok? " Wolf asked.  
  
" I don't know. But it will take time to heal completely. Her heart is weak because of where the bullet was situated, but it's not permanent damage. It's just up to Sakura to get herself motivated once again. " Yelan replied.  
  
" Li will be glad to know she survived. "  
  
" You not speak of this until I permit you do you understand? " Yelan demanded.  
  
Wolf looked at her surprised.  
  
" They think her dead. Perhaps that is best considering that we don't even know if she will make it out of this. "  
  
" But you just said. "  
  
" I know what I said. Just do me a favour and keep you yap shut until I give the all clear. "  
  
With that Yelan walked off and went to her bedroom, where she fell instantly asleep. 


	12. The Return of the Wolf Queen

Chapter twelve : The Return of the Queen of Wolves.  
  
*** Three Years Later *** ( All 20 now )  
  
" I wasn't sure whether you would make it and I admit I had my doubts, but you have pulled through and have proved us proud. And now it is time to return to your pack. "  
  
" As you wish Yelan Li. "  
  
Emerald eyes full of maturity and knowledge starred directly ahead of her as Yelan addressed her. Now at the age of twenty, Sakura was now taller and thinner than what she had been at the age of 17. She was now a woman and she was lethal and dangerous, but she was still the innocent she had been at times.  
  
She was wearing an ancient chinese fighting outfit. ( like Meilin's in CCS anime ) Beneath the material on her back, she had a tattoo of a black wolf, and near her collar bone she had a chinese symbol tattoo which read 'protected'.  
  
" Wolf if preparing everything. You leave at sunset. "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Li and the gang were at a party out near the beach. They were shooting, racing and having contests of all sorts, but Li wouldn't partake in any of them.  
  
Li had grown into what most girls would describe as a 'god'. His amber eyes had turned stone cold after the death of Jade Wolf. He had grown a little taller and had become well built after all the training he had put himself through to fight his pain.  
  
Eriol had grown into Li's twin. Girls drolled over him, but his heart belonged to another.  
  
Madison had grown into a beauty. She was taller and thinner and her hair was longer. Her Violet eyes no longer held warmth or happiness, but pain and bitterness. She was lethal and dangerous. Li and Eriol were the only ones that could tell her what to do.  
  
Leiko, Jamie, Alex and Meilin had also grown and they too had been affected by the years of pain.  
  
A scream of terror went up through the party as a couple of jackels ran for their lives, constantly looking behind them towards the bush.  
  
" What's their freaking problem? " Meilin spat.  
  
A loud bang echoed throughout the night sky and everyone looked up as a firework exploded in the air. Li's eyes widened as it revealed the symbol of the Wolf.  
  
" Holy shit. " Leiko breathed as she looked at the huge rock that looked down at them, where a figure was standing looking down at them all.  
  
Fires burned all along the beach throwing light into the dark night. The firelight reflected into two dark emerald eyes as she starred at them all coldly, like a queen assessing her kingdom. By now everyone had stopped what they had been doing and were starring up in disbelief at the vision from the past.  
  
Li couldn't see clearly as to who it was for he was too far away, but his heart beat faster and he found he couldn't breath. His senses knew something that he didn't.  
  
Sakura looked down at one particular person and spoke to him.  
  
" Spread the word. The Queen of Wolves has returned and is taking back her throne. "  
  
When Sakura saw him turn away and tell everyone, did she leave.  
  
***  
  
Eriol came back white faced and for once had lost his cocky grin.  
  
" What's the word? " Li asked.  
  
Eriol, Li noticed, was shaking.  
  
" The Queen of Wolves is back and is taking back her throne. " Eriol replied.  
  
Li went cold and Madison gasped.  
  
" It's Sakura Li. She's back. Word is spreading, it was diffinetely Sakura. "  
  
Li was too numb to respond.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tori and Aiden woke up to the smell of breakfast. Both frowning they met each other in the hallway.  
  
" Is that you? "  
  
" I thought it was you? "  
  
" Then who is it? "  
  
They entered the kitchen and stopped dead. A tall woman was standing with her back to them and was humming while she cooked merrily. Her honey-brown hair that was still shoulder length shined in the sunshine.  
  
She turned around and dropped the plates she was holding and screamed in fright, Tori and Aiden joining in with her as they starred at her in shock.  
  
" Where'd you come from?!! " Sakura asked, bending down to pick up the broken plates.  
  
" Sakura? " Aiden whispered.  
  
Sakura smild brightly.  
  
" Hai. Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down and let me serve you breakfast? "  
  
Aiden moved forward but Sakura cried out.  
  
" Careful you'll cut your foot! "  
  
Aiden swept his daughter into a tight hug.  
  
" Oh god I don't know how it's possible, but you'll real!! You've come home!! "  
  
Tori ran forward and hugged her and didn't let her go until Sakura swore she was being killed.  
  
  
  
It was a happy day at the Avalon home. Light had been restored.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* Tomoeda University *~  
  
" Now class settle down. I know it's been the weekend but it is Monday and we have school work. "  
  
Li and the gang sat in their classes bored out of their brains. They were still trying to come to terms with the fact that Sakura might still be alive, and that they might have new enemy if it wasn't Sakura. Someone was trying to take over the Wolves.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and the teacher went over to it and stepped back in fright.  
  
Everyone looked up as the most beautiful woman they had ever seen walked into the room. She was dressed in jeans and a red halter top.  
  
" Excuse me Mr Yoshi I didn't know that you worked here now? I was wondering if you could tell me where the principle is? I was wanting to enrol but I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he might be found please? "  
  
" Ah let me check my book. You may come in. I'll see what I can do. "  
  
Sakura nodded thankfully and went to stand in front of his desk. Everyon gasped at the huge Wolf tattoo on her hack. Sakura smirked and waited as Mr Yoshi looked through his book.  
  
Li had gone pale and sharred looks with the others.  
  
" You'll find him in 3A. Third floor, room A. "  
  
" Thank you. " Sakura bowed and went to walk out of the room, but the teacher stopped her.  
  
" What is you name miss? " he asked.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" Miss Sakura Avalon Mr Yoshi. " she replied. " You should remember that. "  
  
Li's mouth hit the ground as did half the rooms. They remembered the supposed death of her.  
  
" Weren't you - I mean? " Mr Yoshi looked lost for words.  
  
Sakura smirked coldly.  
  
" That's right I was. But I returned. "  
  
And with that she walked out of the room.  
  
Li jumped up and flew out the door after her, ignoring the teachers yells.  
  
***  
  
Sakura took the stairs two at a time and walked down the hallway towards the principle's office. She knocked and entered.  
  
***  
  
" Welcome to Tomoeda Uni. Miss Avalon. " the principle said as he shook her hand.  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly.  
  
" So it's ok for me to start in a week or two? I still have a lot to settle with my family, before I can start. " she lied.  
  
" Of course. We look forward to when you can join us. "  
  
" Bye. " Sakura said as she walked out the door.  
  
Sakura continued to walk down the corridor heading towards the front entrance. She suddenly stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
" Is there a particular reason as to why you're following me? " she demanded and turned around to face Li, who just starred back at her.  
  
" Sakura? " he asked.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
" We established that back in Mr Yoshi's class. Where were you? Daydreaming? " she asked sarcastically.  
  
Li glarred at her coldly.  
  
" Do you know who I am? " he asked.  
  
Sakura shot him ' I-don't-believe-this' look, before turning around and starting to walk away.  
  
" Don't walk away from me. " Li commanded.  
  
Sakur whipped around and pulled him into a empty room and slammed him against the wall, glarring at him coldly.  
  
" Listen Little Wolf. " she spat. " I don't know what's been going on here for the last three years, but your reign over the Wolves is over. Wolf has put me in charge, and that's why I'm here - to pick up the slack and bring everything back up to standards. And don't question my authority, the mark on my back is proof enough. Any problems you have, don't go crying to Wolf about them, you bring it to me got it? And I deal with as I see fit. Oh and one more thing, any Wolves that you see from now till the end of day, tell them that there's a Wolf meeting on tonight at the Wolf Mansion, any who fail to show up, consider themselves no longer part of the family. " and with that she let him go and walk off down the hallway, Li just starring after her.  
  
****  
  
~* Later that night *~  
  
The Wolves gathered at the mansion and awaited their new leader. It was pretty hard to imagine that Li was no longer leader. What had happened that had made this new person leader?  
  
The crowd parted and Sakura walked into the huge open room. She was dressed in a elegant black dress that hugged her figure perfectly and that had no back so it exposed her tattoo. She had her hair up in beautiful ringlets and set off her beauty. Murmers followed her as she made her way over to the desk and sat down in the chair reserved for the leader.  
  
" Now if you're quite finished talking about me, we can get this meeting started. "  
  
The room went silent.  
  
" Now I know a lot of you are wondering what the hell is going on? Well I'm about to tell you, any who have any objections of having me as their new leader - there's the door. "  
  
No one moved.  
  
" Good. Now the reason I am here. " she smirked. " Now the rumor was that I was dead, well as you can see I'm not. Where have I been for the last three years? Recovering. "  
  
She looked around the room and found Li starring at her.  
  
" Now Xiao Lang. Here's a question you should know. What is Henbane? "  
  
Li looked at her startled.  
  
" Henbane is an ancient powerful poison that gives any who are brought in contact with it a death sentance. Why? "  
  
" White Tiger's bullets were covered in it, and I had the lucky opportunity to experience what it does to you. " Sakura replied.  
  
The room errupted into murmers of outrage and disbelief.  
  
" Wolf was at that fight that night and saw what happened. He took me to China where I have been recovering since. I still am recovering considering where the bullet was situated so closely to my heart, but desperate times have arisen and I have been sent here to get this pack to the top before it's too late. "  
  
" What do you mean too late? " one guy asked.  
  
" That is none of your buisness. What is however is that since Li has been lazy and forgotten his duties to this pack, we have to work harder than before to get back what is rightfully ours and become number one and I'm giving this pack a week to do it, actually not even that. "  
  
Wolves told her what they thought of this.  
  
" Listen to me! I am not some little girl who you can boss around. I can assure you right now that I am not taking any shit from any of you. As I said before if you have a problem with that there's the door, because quite frankly I don't want slack asses in this pack! I want the best and I intend to have it! Is that clear? I have strict orders from Wolf and if any of you are half the Wolves I thought you were, than you will pull your acts together and prove not only to me, but Wolf as well, how devoted and loyal you really are. "  
  
" Now wait a minute, I have not been lazy! " Li yelled.  
  
" You failed to report to Wolf for the last three years, so that's another reason for me over throwing you. " Sakura shot back.  
  
Li gave her the death glare.  
  
***  
  
The meeting went late into the night. As it continued on through the night, the Wolves came to see that they would go far with their new leader. Not only did she have the spirit and determination that burned brightly, she encouraged them as well.  
  
Through the night Li came to realise that Sakura had changed and that out of all the Wolves, he wouldn't have choosen a better person to have taken his place, but he wasn't going to let her get rid of him that easily.  
  
" So that settles it. Tomorrow we set out and start letting the enconomy know that we still exist and that we are back and better than before. Agreed? " Sakura asked.  
  
" Agreed. " the Wolves murmered.  
  
" It's been a long night. Thank you for coming. You may go now. " Sakura said and they got up and left.  
  
Sakura rubbed her temples trying to ditch the headache she had picked up earlier on, but it wasn't going. She swung her chair around, so that it was facing the window, so she could see the lights glowing in the night.  
  
" Tired? "  
  
Sakura jumped startled. Li smiled at her as he leaned on the top of her chair starring out the window.  
  
" It's not easy is it? " he asked.  
  
" No, it's not. But I'll manage. " Sakura replied wearily.  
  
" You know I'm not going to give up that easily. You just can't take over Sakura. You should know me by now that once I achieve something, I sink my teeth into it and I don't let go. "  
  
Sakura smiled dreamily half asleep.  
  
" Yeah well, there's always a first when you let go isn't there? "  
  
Li clenched his fists.  
  
" I'm serious Sakura. I refuse to let you take over. Wolf told me that I was to take over. He promised me Sakura. And I haven't been informed by Wolf himself that plans have changed. So I won't believe it until I hear from Wolf himself that you have bested me. "  
  
" He won't be able to. " Skura whispered.  
  
Li strained to hear her.  
  
" What? " he asked.  
  
Sakura's mind went back to before she had come back. . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Is he any better today? " Sakura asked Yelan as she came out of Wolf's room.  
  
Yelan shook his head.  
  
" I'm afraid old age is finally catching up to him Sakura. "  
  
Sakura sighed sadly. She knew this had been coming ever since he brought her back and helped save her life.  
  
" Surely there must be something we can do? "   
  
" He's old Sakura, there's is no potion for immortality. " Yelan replied sadly.  
  
Sakura opened the door and silently crept into Wolf's room. She sat down beside him on the bed and reached out and took hold of his hand. Wolf stirred and looked up at her and smiled at her weakly.  
  
" Guess I'm not as young as what I once thought I was. " he laughed faintly.  
  
" Nonsense. You're still as young as they come. " Sakura replied smiling.  
  
" I wish. "  
  
" How are you feeling today? " Sakura asked softly.  
  
" Better now that I have been graced with the beauty of youth. " Wolf replied.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" I see you still have your sweet tongue, so not all is lost. " Sakura retorted.  
  
Wolf laughed and then went into a fit of coughing.  
  
" Sorry. I shouldn't make you laugh. " Sakura said guiltily.  
  
Wolf shot her a look as he sat up.  
  
" Rubbish! Laughing is the best medicine or so they say. "  
  
Sakura shook her head with a smile.  
  
" Now has Yelan told you what's happening in a few days? "  
  
" Hai. But are you sure that I'm the one to do this? I mean Li - "  
  
" I haven't heard from Li since I brought you here. That boy's too damn lazy! Eriol must have let me down and has stopped keeping Li on his toes as I ordered him to! "  
  
" I don't think you'd have to order Eriol to that. He does it naturally. " Sakura replied.  
  
" Don't let me down Sakura. You are my last hope for getting the Wolves to the top. Out of all my goals that I made for my life, that is the last remaining one that has yet to be achieved. Now that my body has let me down, I pass the mission onto you my dear. "  
  
" But am I the one? I'm just and ordinary girl. "  
  
" HAH! The Jade Wolf an ordinary girl? Rubbish! Was it just an ordinary girl that began a legend? " Wolf demanded.  
  
" That was Madison not me. "  
  
" Ahh yes, but the idea would have had to have in your mind to have agreed to go along with it. " Wolf challenged.  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head.  
  
" Maybe. "  
  
" Ah you see. " Wolf gave her a knowing look.  
  
" Stop it. " Sakura said laughing.   
  
Wolf smiled.  
  
" But seriously. " he stopped smiling. " You are my last hope. As much as I would love to get that Xiao Lang over here and give hima tongue lashing and knock him down a peg or two, I don't wish to worry him. It's bad enough I have this mansion full of worrisome females to take care of me, and checking up on me all day long. " Wolf wrinkled his nose in digust making Sakura giggle.  
  
" It's only because we want to protect our most loved and cherished leader. "  
  
Wolf seemed off in another world.  
  
" No I don't want Li to know yet. He'd only come over here and check up me and then would want to talk busness. I dying man doesn't need to talk about buisness. "  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
" Don't talk like that! " she stated angrily.  
  
" I'm not a senile fool Sakura. I know me well enough to know when my time is coming to an end. You can't pull the wool over my eyes. "  
  
" Did I say that I was? Ever heard of being positive? Instead of always being pesimistic all the time? " Sakura challenged.  
  
Wolf laughed.  
  
" Oh my dear girl. That's exactly why I want you to go back and take over. You'll give everybody a run for their money and keep everyone on their toes always challenging   
  
them! " Wolf laughed then went into another coughing fit.  
  
" I'll go back if that's what you want, but I don't know if I can make your dream come true, but know that I'll try my hardest. But you do realise that Li won't make my life easy? He will question everything I do or say and will want to speak to you you know? "  
  
" If he does, tell him to stop being an insolent pup and have some respect for his elders who are wiser than him! "  
  
" Will do. " Sakura smiled and then left Wolf so he could get his rest.  
  
** Day before Sakura left **  
  
Yelan came into Wolf's room.  
  
" Everything is ready? Is there anything else that needs to be done? " Yelan asked.  
  
" No. Is she prepared? "  
  
" You taught her and she learnt well. "  
  
Wolf sighed and leant back on his pillows.  
  
" There is a potion I can give you. It will prolong your life a little, it might be just long enough for her to do as you have asked. " Yelan spoke softly.  
  
" Hmmm. You know I have never approved of all your potions and remedies Yelan. "  
  
" I know. But we both know that if you don't take it, you won't live through the night. "  
  
Wolf snarled.  
  
" Go and get your damn poison then. " Wolf barked.  
  
Yelan bowed and then left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*  
  
" Sakura? "  
  
Sakura jumped and she realised that she was crying. She brushed them away hastily and got up out of the chair. She went to walk away, but Li stood in front of her.  
  
" Why are you crying? What has happened to Wolf? " Li demanded.  
  
" Nothing has happened to Wolf. Why would you think that? "  
  
" Well I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that since you came back, everything had turned upside down and I know that something's not right Sakura. So is there anything that you would like to tell me? "  
  
Sakura starred down at the floor. She felt like she was being torn to ways. Should she tell Li or should she kept a secret like Wolf ask her to? What should she do? She knew Li was watching her and she hid her emotions and starred back up at him.  
  
" I actually asked Wolf before I came what to say to you if you started poking and questioning everything I did. I have a message for you. "  
  
Li raised his eyebrow mockingly.  
  
" He told me to tell him to stop being an insolent pup and have some respect for your elders who are wiser than you! "  
  
Li just stared at her and she felt tears prickling her eyes again. Li noticed and he couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong.  
  
" Sakura - "  
  
" Just leave it Xiao Lang! " Sakura cried and realised that she had called him in his chinese name.   
  
Li looked at her coldly.  
  
" Just leave it alone! " and she ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Sakura tripped for the fifth time and she took her high heels off in frustartion and she threw them at the wall in her room as tears blinded her. Her aim was off and she smashed a picture frame.  
  
She sunk to the floor and cried openly as the pain of losing someone that she loved like a father made it's way into reality. She looked at the phone and wiped away her tears and dialed China.  
  
" Hello? Li clan. "   
  
" Hello this is Sakura may I speak to Yelan Li please? "  
  
" May I ask the buisness of the call? " came the voice.  
  
" If you don't give this god damn phone to Yelan Li you will be out of buisness permanetely! " Sakura spat coldly. " Just put her though NOW! "   
  
The phone was being put through. She was too busy fighting her tears and pain to be bothered by all this crap.  
  
" Sakura? What did you say to my servant? He's terrorfied! "  
  
" I want to know how Wolf is? "  
  
There was a pause.  
  
" Not well Sakura. There's not much time left. "  
  
" I was afraid of that. " Sakura replied sadly.  
  
" How are things there? "  
  
" Your son is making sure to make this the hardest mission of my life. Who's idea was it that he brought up to question everything? " Sakura asked wearily.  
  
Yelan laughed lightly.  
  
" Hang in there Sakura. Oh and Sakura? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Please hurry. "  
  
She listend to the dial tone for a few minutes before she hung up. Running her hands through her hair, that had now fallen out, she made her way over to the french doors and opened them. The smell of rain coming hit her senses and she burts out crying again. How could she get the message to Wolf that his dream was completed? Even if it hadn't been? How could she get the message to a dying man?  
  
She saw her reflection in the mirror, the candles she was burning casting shadows everywhere and all her rage, frustration, tiredness and pain rose to the surface and she picked up the nearest thing, which was a small jar of something and hurled it at the mirror and her pitiful releflection. The mirror shattered and glass shattered everywhere.  
  
Meilin followed by Leiko, Jamie and Alex burst in through her door and took in the scene before them.  
  
" Get out! " Sakura spat and threw another something that she had blindly picked up as her tears blinded her towards them. They ducked in time and it shattered.  
  
" Haven't you ever heard of leaving someone alone with their pain?!! " Sakura cried.  
  
Madison, Li and Eriol appeared behind the horror stricken group and Sakura glarred at them all.  
  
" Just leave me alone!! " she spat and ran into her bathroom, locking the door ignoring Meilin's constant knocking.  
  
***  
  
" What the hell happened? " Li demanded as they could all still hear Sakura's sobs coming from the bathroom.  
  
Meilin and Eriol were picking up the huge hunks of glass from what once was a mirror.  
  
" Don't look at us we didn't do anything! We just heard something smash and you saw the welcoming we got. " Meilin retorted.  
  
Li sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
" Look leave tis till the morning. I'm going to try and talk to her and see what the hell is going on. "  
  
" Good luck. " Jamie muttered and walked out of the room. It had been too long a night.  
  
***  
  
Sakura tried to calm her breathiung, but she had worked herself up too much and her heart was rebelling to it's hash treatment. She splashed cold water on her face and took huge gulps of air.  
  
" Sakura open up. " came Li's voice.  
  
Sakura froze.  
  
" Go away. " she yelled back.  
  
" Sakura. " Li warned through the door.  
  
Sakura ignored him.  
  
" I'm not going anywhere until you come out here and tell me what the hell that was all about. "  
  
Sakura knew she wasn't getting out of here for a while so she sat down on the cold tiles and let her mind drift back to China and the happy times with Wolf.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up and realised that it was morning. She stretched ignoring her aching muscles and stood up. She felt ashamed of how she had let her feelings take hold of her like that. God she had almost hurt her friends! Sakura knew that she wasn't going to be able to settle down until she figured out this problem with trying to make Wolf happy before he died, but how could she do it.  
  
She opened the bathroom door quietly and stopped dead. Li was laying against the wall and was fast asleep. He had stayed there after all! Sakura walked past him quietly and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. She was sitting in the kitchen when he cell went off.  
  
***  
  
Madison came down stairs and heard someone talking and whoever it was was very desperate.  
  
Madison came into the kitchen and watched as Sakura paced back and forth.  
  
  
  
" Can't you give him more of the medicine you gave him before? " Sakura demanded.  
  
" Sakura it won't work anymore. "  
  
" Damn it Yelan we have to something! I refuse to let this happen! "  
  
" Sakura we can't do anything. We have to just accept it. "  
  
" I will not accept the fact that Wolf is dying! "  
  
Madison gasped and Sakura whipped around terrorfied. Li had woken up and had bolted downstairs and had stopped dead behind Madison when he heard her. With a cold glare he walked forward and snatched the phone out of Sakura's hands.  
  
" Is this true? " he demanded.  
  
" Xiao Lang? " came his mother's startled voice. " Where is Sakura? "  
  
" Exactly what have you been doing behind me back mother?!! "  
  
Sakura snatched her phone back.  
  
" I've gotta go Yelan, bye! " she said and ended the call.  
  
Li forced her around and she came face to face with an angry Wolf.  
  
" You've been keeping this from me! Why? " he demanded.  
  
By now the others had come in and were listening intently.  
  
" I've been keeping nothing form you. " she lied.  
  
Li snarled and his fingers dug into her shoulder, making her cringe.  
  
" Don't you dare lie to me, I heard you! " Li hissed.  
  
Sakura stepped away from him.  
  
" Forget you heard anything. It's nothing. " Sakura said and tried to get away, but Li wasn't about to let her.  
  
" So you've been scamming behind my back convincing Wolf to let you have the Wolves when you know it was promised to me! So that's why we never saw you again! You've been working the old man trying to get your own way! "  
  
Sakura's hand stung as it connected forcefully with Li's cheek.  
  
" How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I love Wolf as I would love my own father! It's not my fault he asked me to come back here and take over as new leader! Do you think I would have if I knew that all this would happen?!! " Sakura yelled hurt.  
  
" He ask me to fulfill he last dream before he died! He asked me not to tell you because you'd go over there and start talking buisness with him and he said he'd had enough! And you know what, I agree with him! You think of nothing but yourself and the stupid Wolves! You are so self absorbed that you don't care who you hurt trying to get your own way! Well you know what? I sick and tired and fed up with all of it! You can stcik your gang where the sun doesn't shine, cos I quit! I want nothing to do with gangs ever again and you know what else? I wish now that that bullet had killed me because I wouldn't have seen the real side of you after all Li Showrun! "  
  
" Don't say such things Sakura! " Madison cried.  
  
Sakura shot her best friend a sympathetic look, before she glared at at the horrorfied Li.  
  
" I'm going to China and telling Wolf that his dream has been fulfilled. At least there is at least one of us who is thinking of the man who gave us both so much. And then after that, I'm coming back here and I returning to my normal life, one without you in it. "  
  
Sakura fled upstairs and started packing some of her things and ignored the frantic pleas of Meilin, Leiko and Madison.  
  
  
  
A cool had stopped her as she continued packing.  
  
" I'm coming with you. " Li stated.  
  
" Don't bother. " Sakura spat, not looking at him.  
  
" I'm coming. " 


	13. The End or the Beginning?

Chapter thirteen : The End or the Beginning?  
  
~* The next day in China *~  
  
Sakura and Li stood near Wolf's bed and they reality of the situation hit them both. Wolf opened his eyes and smiled at them both.  
  
" So I see you couldn't keep him away after all. " Wolf laughed faintly.  
  
Li tensed.  
  
" How could I when we are both worried about you? " Sakura asked kneeling down holding the frail man's hand.  
  
" Oh my sweet girl, I was so lost after you left. How I miss your company here. "  
  
" Oh Wolf. You've got everyone here to keep you company. I'm just an ordinary girl. I've told you that before. "  
  
" And I've told you what I think of that statement before as well. " Wolf retorted.  
  
Sakura laughed sadly.  
  
" Indeed you did. " she replied.  
  
" Did she give you my message? " Wolf asked looking at Li.  
  
Li nodded.  
  
" And I am not an insulent pup. Remember that. " Li stated coldly.  
  
Sakura shot him the death glare.  
  
" I have some important news to tell you Wolf. My mission has been successful, Wolves are the new leader. I did what you have asked of me. "  
  
Wolf seemed to study her.  
  
" I don't believe you. " he finally said.  
  
Sakura tensed afraid.  
  
" It's true. " she whispered. Wolf glared at her coldly.  
  
" I may be an old man and I may be on my death bed, but I still know when I'm being lied to! "  
  
" It's no lie. " Li said.  
  
Sakura starred up at Li stunned. Wolf turned to look at Li's expressionless face.  
  
" Sakura's been accepted as the new leader. She called a meeting and the Wolves came. Last night she sent them out and our territory has been reclaimed competely, we've been accepted and recognised as the new leader and we now outrank all the others. You should be very proud Wolf. Even I couldn't do that, not in such a short time. " Li stated.  
  
Wolf studied Li for a long time.  
  
" So . . " he finally said. " You've finally been tamed I see. " he said to Li, who didn't move.  
  
He looked at Sakura.  
  
" I congradulate you. You managed to do something that I have been waiting to see happen all my life, and you have managed to fulfil and old man's dream and because of that, I now know that I can die a happy man. "  
  
He looked at Li.  
  
" As my last act as the Wolves leader, I command you Little Wolf to watch over and protect this beautiful angel with your life do you hear me? "   
  
He looked at Sakura.   
  
" You gave me much happiness that I thought I would never feel again and made this tired body feel young again, and you have my undying gratitude. "  
  
He looked back at Li.  
  
" Don't be a fool and realise when it's already too late how special she really is. Cherry Blossom's are frail creatures with strong hearts, but they still need to be loved and protected. If you fail me in this I will haunt you for the rest of your life and you won't only have Hiiragizawa to contend with. "  
  
Li stiffened.  
  
" I hear you. "  
  
Wolf smiled sadly.  
  
" Hey Wolf? " Li said. " Do me a favour? Haunt that cocky smartass that you hired to annoy me will you. "  
  
Wolf raised his eyebrow sarcastiaclly and Li shrugged.  
  
" I can't wait that long to get that bastard back. " Li spat.  
  
Wolf burst out laughing and choked. Sakura patted him on the back and shot Li the coldest, deadliest look she could coud muster.  
  
" But seriously Wolf. " Li said softly. " I am going to miss you. "  
  
Wolf looked at him with an emotion Li didn't recognise.  
  
" Thanks my boy. I'm going to miss you and your damn stubborn and arrogant ways. "  
  
Li smiled sadly.  
  
** Later that night the first great leader of the Wolves died peacefully and happily in his sleep. **  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The Wolves are at a standstill  
  
While two great forces clash  
  
One leader has moved on and another is about to leave.  
  
How will the story go? What path will they lead?  
  
The story continues  
  
Read and find out!   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Li had been put into a guest room together. Sakura's bed was near the huge double doors and Li was along the wall near the door, directly across from her. The doors had been left open to let what little breeze there was to flow through.  
  
Sakura jumped awake and sat upright, stiff as a board and knew instantly that Wolf had gone. A soft knock on the door confirmed her suspicions. Yelan's head poked through the door and spotted her. She walked into the room and closed the door and set the candle that she was carrying down on the table near Li. She was still dressed in her chinese traditional robes and her hair for once, was left to hang losely around her face and down past her waist. She came to stand near Sakura.  
  
" He's gone isn't he? " Sakura whispered.  
  
" Peacefully and very happily. " came Yelan's whispered reply.  
  
Sakura's haunted eyes met hers.  
  
" We did the right thing didn't we? I mean telling him that his dream had come true when it hadn't? " she asked tears filling her luminous eyes.  
  
Yelan sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
" I think Wolf knew that you were just telling him, but I think for your sake he let it go, just to make you happy. "  
  
" Why? " tears fell openinly down her cheeks.  
  
" Because he adored you Sakura. You made him a very happy man these last couple of years and for that he was very grateful. It's not easy growing up around the gang life and then having to fight all your life just to keep something that you know you can't let go of. "  
  
Li layed and there and listened wide awake.  
  
" Oh why did he have to leave me?!! " Sakura cried and Yelan hugged her tightly as Sakura sobbed broken heartily.  
  
" Oh Sakura onegai don't cry. Not all is lost, his memory will live in your heart forever and he will always will be with you. Just because you can't see him, doesn't mean he isn't there. " Yelan soothed, trying to stop her from crying.  
  
Sakura pulled away and starred up at her.  
  
" I feel so lost. I don't know what to do? I learnt so much from Wolf, but now that he is gone, I feel as if all my knowledge has gone as well! Is this the price we must pay for being brought into the lives of gangs? Is it that for every person we form a bond with, to lose them when they are taken? " Sakura sobbed.  
  
Two warm, strong arms wrapped around and her and she was pulled against someone very warm.  
  
" No Sakura that is not the price we must pay for living the lives we do. " came Li's voice.  
  
" Yes we lose the people that we love and care for occasionally, but that is the natural way of life reguardless. The price we must pay is always the life of living in darkness, forced to hide, save being busted or being caught, the life of always watching your back and fighting to keep your rank and to try and get better. That is only a few, but it is still a price none the less. Don't think is all is lost because Wolf is no longer here. He will always be here. " Li placed his hand on her heart and smiled gently.  
  
" He loved you dearly Sakura and he played a major part in your life and for that, you feel as if your heart is breaking, but you must learn that through pain can only come healing. It is always hard to try to forget pain especially when it is so great, but Time can be an ally as well as enemy. " Li whispered.  
  
Li looked over the top of Sakura's hair and shot his mother a look. She starred at him, curiousity shining in her knowing eyes, before she got up and slipped out of the room as quietly as she had come.  
  
Sakura hiccupped and Li smoothed her hair gently. She shivered violently and he rocked her back and forth. She eventually fell asleep again and Li layed back against her pillows and pulled the blanket up around them both, and making sure that she was still sleeping, drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura stood outside, dawn was a still few hours away. The soft wind lifted her hair and it flowed out behind her. She breathed in the cold refreshing air and filled her lungs until they felt icy and cold. She had her arms wrapped herself to keep out the cold. She was just standing there in a singlet top and pyjama pants, just watching the moon filter through the clouds in the horizon.  
  
She felt lost and scarred. Her life seemed to have just stopped and it was like she had come to a fork in the road she had been taking, but instead of just having left or right, the path broke into thousands of thousands of different pathways and she was being forced to blindly pick one.  
  
  
  
I walk the maze of moments  
  
but everywhere I turn to  
  
begins a new beginning  
  
but never finds a finish  
  
I walk to the horizon  
  
but there I find another  
  
it all seems so surprising  
  
and then I find that I know  
  
You go there you're gone forever  
  
I go there I'll lose my way  
  
if we stay here we're not together  
  
Anywhere is  
  
  
  
The moon upon the ocean  
  
is swept around in motion  
  
but without ever knowing  
  
the reason for it's flowing  
  
in motion on the ocean  
  
the moon still keeps on movingthe waves still keep on waving  
  
and I still keep on going  
  
You go there you're gone forever  
  
I go there I'll lose my way  
  
if we stay here we're not together  
  
Anywhere is  
  
  
  
I wonder if the stars sign  
  
the life that is to be mine  
  
and would they let their light shine  
  
enough for me to follow  
  
I look up to the heavens  
  
but night has clouded over  
  
no spark of constellation  
  
no Vela or Orion  
  
The shells upon the warm sands  
  
have taken from their own lands  
  
the echo of their story  
  
but all I hear are low sounds  
  
as poillow waves are weaving  
  
and willow waves are leaving  
  
but should I be believing  
  
that I am only dreaming  
  
You go there you're gone forever  
  
I go there I'll lose my way  
  
if we stay here we're not together  
  
Anywhere is  
  
To leave the thread of all time  
  
and let it make a dark line  
  
in hopes that I can still find  
  
the way back to the moment  
  
I took the turn and turned to  
  
begin a new beginning  
  
still looking for the answer  
  
I cannot find the finish  
  
it's either this or that way  
  
it's one way or the other  
  
it should be one direction  
  
it could be on reflection  
  
the turn I have just taken  
  
the turn that I was making  
  
I might be just beginning  
  
I might be near the end.  
  
  
  
Sakura shivered and blink back tears. Now where had they come from? She wiped them away hastily and started making plans in her fuzzy and stunned mind. She crept past her bed where Li was still sleeping. She grabbed her clothes and headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
`Ring` `Ring`  
  
Meilin groaned and rolled over and burried her head under her pillow.  
  
`Ring` `Ring`  
  
" Go away! " she moaned and reached out a hand and picked up the phone.  
  
" It had better be a damn good reason for waking me up at this time or I swear you're gonna get it! "  
  
" Meilin? "  
  
Meilin shot wide awake.  
  
" Sakura? " she asked.  
  
There was silence.  
  
" Sakura tell me what's going on? What's happened?"   
  
" Meilin I want you to do me a favour. "  
  
" Sure anything. " Meilin replied as her door opened and curious faces starred at her.  
  
" I want you to gather the Wolves and I want them where you are k? I will be arrriving there shortly and one more thing Meilin. . . I want all the Wolves baring their Wolf tatoo's and each and every single one of them holding a plane ticket for China today. "  
  
Meilin gulped.  
  
" So he's dead then? Wolf is dead? "  
  
" Just do as I say. "  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
" What's going on Meilin? " Leiko asked fearfully.  
  
Meilin met her eyes.  
  
" I swear to god I wish I knew, but I have a feeling it's not good news. " she replied.  
  
******  
  
~ Later that day ~  
  
The Wolves stood respectfully as their former leader was lowered into the ground in the Li Clan cemetry. Sakura stood rigidly and refused to cry, there was no feeling, no emotion in her being. It was as if her heart was dead.  
  
They were all dressed in black - the colour of mourning. Sakura starred down at the white rose she held. Wolf had loved his roses. That was one of the things at this moment that she remembered about him. One day she had come out into the garden when she had still been trying to recover when she had found him with his garden of roses. She smiled at the memory.  
  
**  
  
" Ah come to see my China Roses I see? " Wolf asked smiling as he stood up to greet his new visitor.  
  
" China Roses? " Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Wolf nodded.  
  
" Best roses in the world these are right here. "  
  
" Why's that? " Sakura asked.  
  
" Because they've been nutured in their own soil, that's why. "  
  
Sakura looked confused.  
  
" Just like my China Wolves they are. "  
  
Sakura blinked a few times. Was he going nuts?'  
  
" You think I've finally lost it haven't you my girl? " Wolf demanded.  
  
There was silence.  
  
" You come here and I 'll let you in on a secret that no one knows about. " Wolf said.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her walked through the gardens.  
  
" You see my pack? " he asked indicating the Wolves that were training.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" They are bred and raised here in the very heart of Hong Kong. Now the heart of anything is a very special place, you rememeber that my girl. I raise these pups and train them very hard and with determination and skill, they become the best recrutes any gang leader could ever have! "  
  
" That's a horrible thing to say! You make it sound as if they are nothing but-but plants! " Sakura said angrily.  
  
" They are surrivors my girl. " Wolf retorted angrily. " They know their purpose in life and they accept it. Those that don't, leave. It's the way this clan is run, it's our tradition. "  
  
Sakura starred at him.  
  
" They are born here, they are raised here and they are trained here. And it makes me proud to call them my China Wolves. "  
  
" You make them sound like fragile pieces of porcelin. " Sakura retorted.  
  
Wolf glarred at her.  
  
" No my girl, not porcelin. For you see when they go to war, they have the strength and power of China behind them. "  
  
Sakura learned never to question his words again.  
  
**  
  
" This is for you Wolf. A China Rose for the China Wolf. " Sakura whispered and threw the rose onto his grave.  
  
Who can tell me if we have heaven  
  
who can say the way it should be;  
  
Moonlight holly, the Sappho Comet,  
  
Angel's tears below a tree.  
  
You talk of the break of morning  
  
as you view the new aurora,  
  
Cloud in crimson, the key of heaven,  
  
one love carved in acajou.  
  
  
  
One told me of China Roses,  
  
One a Thousand nights and one night,  
  
Earth's last picture, the end of evening;  
  
hue of indigo and blue.  
  
Sakura's mind ran through through all the memories that she had had with Wolf.  
  
A new moon leads me to   
  
woods of dreams and I follow.  
  
A new world waits for me;  
  
my dream, my way.  
  
I know that if I have heaven  
  
there is nothing to desire.  
  
Rain and river, a world of wonder  
  
may be paradise to me.  
  
I see the sun . . .   
  
I see the stars . . .  
  
**  
  
Sakura turned away. It was time to start, but whether what she was about to do was the beginning or the end only time would tell . . .   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
BW2 The two songs present in this chapter are both by Enya, from her album ' The Memory of Trees.' 


	14. Jade Fox vs China Wolves

BW2 So are you still enjoying this? What's going to happen I wonder?? Lets see shall we? Oh and I'm going to go into promoting mode. I have a new story up and running. I don't know what it's title is yet, but I have a competition going in it. Keep your eyes open for it. It's all about Egypt.  
  
Bye!!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14: Jade Fox v.s China Wolves  
  
Madison knocked on the door and entered Sakura's room. Sakura was packing.  
  
" What are you doing? " Madison asked softly.  
  
Sakura ignored her.  
  
" Sakura? " she asked.  
  
Sakura sighed and her shoulders sank as she stopped what she was doing.  
  
" I'm leaving. " she stated.  
  
" Why are you going back? " Madison asked.  
  
" I didn't mean I was leaving to go back Madison. " Sakura replied still not looking at her.  
  
Madison went to open her mouth but what Sakura said stopped her.  
  
" I'm leaving . . . the Wolves. . . "  
  
" What? Why? " Madison asked afraid. She stood in front of her best friend.  
  
Sad emerald eyes met her violet.  
  
" Because I have to. "  
  
" That's not an answer and you know it! "  
  
" Don't argue with me Madison. My mind is made up and nothing you say or anyone else says, I'm not changing it. "  
  
Sakura shut the lid on her suitcase with a snap and walked out of the room with it. Madison watched her go and then quickly went in search of someone.  
  
***  
  
Sakura threw the suitcase in the back of a car and closed the door. She looked up and noticed that a guy was watching her keenly. She shot him one of Li's death glares and went to get into the car, when he stopped her.  
  
" Where are you going? " he asked.  
  
Sakura looked him up and down. He was a little shorter than Li, well built, sandy coloured hair and vivid blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt.  
  
" None of your business. " Sakura replied.  
  
The guy looked to the car.  
  
" No bodyguards I see. So our queen is planning on going somewhere without permission and without our knowledge. "  
  
" Who are you? " Sakura demanded coldly.  
  
" My name's Skylar. " he said and went to bow.  
  
" Don't you dare think of bowing to me. " Sakura said frostily. " I am not a queen. "  
  
Skylar smirked and he reminded her strongly of Eriol.  
  
" Oh but you are. You came back from the dead and have led us to great victory. "  
  
" Are you making fun of me? " Sakura demanded.  
  
Skylar laughed and smiled brightly.  
  
" I'm just having fun Sakura. " he said still smiling.  
  
Sakura's eyes flashed.  
  
" Well I don't find it very amusing. "  
  
Skylar studied her for a moment. "  
  
" Are you ok? You know I was only joking right? " he asked smile forgotten.  
  
The concerned look on his face reminded her so much of Li, that Sakura had to fight back tears. She lowered her head, so that her bangs covered her eyes. Skylar frowned and knew that something was up.  
  
" Has something happened Sakura? Has someone hurt you? You can trust me you know. I'll kill anyone that has touched you. "  
  
Sakura raised her head and smiled sadly.  
  
" No one's hurt me Skylar. Thank you for your concern. " Sakura was surprised to her core. That had actually sounded like the old Sakura.  
  
" Then why are you upset? "  
  
" It's not easy being leader. Li told me that you know, I thought I could handle it, but I know now that I was wrong. I only managed to get half the job done, when I think Li could have done better. But I know that to get to the top it's not going to happen with me. " Sakura said dreamily as she was too caught up in her own thoughts to realise what she was saying.  
  
" You're leaving? " Skylar asked shocked.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
" Huh what? "  
  
" I asked you if you're leaving? " Skylar demanded angrily.  
  
" Can I tell you something? But I don't want you to repeat it ok? "  
  
Skylar nodded and Sakura sat down on the front steps, he sitting beside her.  
  
" Wolf only made me leader because I knew what it was that he wanted to be done with his gang. I understood what it was that he saw and wanted to happen.. . Li didn't. He was a sick man Skylar, sometimes he didn't even know what he was telling me. I couldn't come back like I said because of me trying to recover. Wolf taught me many things and for that it changed me into someone I didn't recognise. It's taken up till now to realise that I had turned into Li, cold and unemotional. That isn't me. I don't want to be that person anymore, I want to go home and just be plain old Sakura again, but I can't, because there is one more thing left to do. "  
  
" Which is? " Skylar asked.  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes met his and he shivered at the uncertainty that layed beneath their depths.  
  
" To get the Wolves to the top. "  
  
Skylar frowned.  
  
" Why don't I like the sound of that? " he asked.  
  
Sakura looked away sadly.  
  
" Once along time ago, a millenium it would seem to me, there was a girl and she had a dream, a desire to be one with the night and to be the ruler of it, to let go and be different. She was a mystery to all those around and none could discover who she was, let alone one, who she revealed herself to. That girl died and in her place was reborn another, stronger and better than before. But now that everything is as it is, it's time for the one who died to be resurrected once more and live the night once again, that is until her purpose is complete. "  
  
Skylar stiffened.  
  
" You're not thinking what I think your thinking are you? "  
  
" Yes I am. Jade Fox is going to live again and I'm going to get the Wolves to the top, even if it means eliminating me in the prosess. "  
  
" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN MIND??? "  
  
" Maybe. " Sakura stated and got up.  
  
" Seriously though, why are you doing this? "  
  
Sakura smiled faintly.  
  
" Yelan Li once said to me that Wolf couldn't let go, because he was always fighting to keep what was his and trying to make it the best. I guess I know what she meant. "  
  
Suddenly they heard a shout of anger that came from above them in Li's study. Skylar looked at Sakura.  
  
" Did anyone else know that you were leaving? "  
  
" Only Madison. "  
  
" Then I suggest that you get out of here now otherwise you're going to have a very solid brick wall by the name of Li Showron standing in your way in a moment. "  
  
" You won't tell anyone what I've said will you? "  
  
" No I won't Sakura. I promise, reguardless I'm still loyal to the rightful queen. "  
  
Sakura smiled sadly and lent up and kissed him briefly on the cheek.  
  
" I don't know what this road has instore for me, but in case I don't see you again, thank you and I hope you have a long and happy life. " Sakura bolted into the car and sped off.  
  
Skylar waved until she was out of sight.  
  
" Same to you your majesty. " he smiled sadly and went inside.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tori starred at his imouta as she got ready for school.  
  
" Are you sure about this? I mean you can't back out once you start Sakura. And I'm worried, so is Dad. "  
  
Sakura brushed her honey-brown hair that now had two crimson streaks mixed in with her two strands that framed her face. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she had knee high black leather boots on with her summer uniform.  
  
" Don't be. I know what I'm doing. "  
  
Sakura put her left foot up on her table, trying to tighten her laces. On her arm was one of the fake tattoo's that Madison had made of a Jade coloured fox. Underneath her summer top that she had to wear, she had a black top on that hugged her figure perfectly and was sleeveless, and exposed her stomach. What Tori didn't know was that as soon as he was out of sight, she was going to ditch the top and wear her black one, so that everyone could see the tattoo.  
  
The principle at the university was probably going to go head over heels with anger about her breaking the rules, but she'd work on him. She left her bag and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Aiden looked her over as she came down stairs. When Tori wasn't looking, he pulled her aside.  
  
" Be careful today Sakura. I don't want to lose you again. And whatever you do, don't let your brother see you in that black top I know you're wearing under there. "  
  
Sakura starred at him shocked.  
  
" How did you- "  
  
" Father's intuition. "  
  
" If we get a call from the principle Sakura, I mean it, you find some other way to go about this you hear me? " Tori demanded.  
  
Something was annoying Sakura on her stomach and when she went to scratch it when she realised what it was. Eariler she had placed tiny little gems on her stomach in the form of a rose. ( you know those little sticker things you can buy in different shapes etc?? )  
  
" Gotta go. See you later. " Sakura said and ignored there worried glances.  
  
Sakura dashed upstairs and opened the chest she had stashed the money and the diamond in. She extracted some money and closed it, locked it and hid it once again. ( haha I'm not going to tell you where it is stashed!! )  
  
***  
  
Sakura pulled the bike to a stop. She dialed Skylar's number and waited for him to answer.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Skylar it's me Sakura. Can you do me a favour? "  
  
**  
  
Skylar shot Li a look over his shoulder and moved to a more excluded spot away from Li's gaze.  
  
**  
  
" Umm like what? "  
  
" I want you to make some contacts for me. I need to get the word out that I'm the Jade Fox again. "  
  
" I can't really say anything at the moment. " Skylar whispered.  
  
" Is Li there is he? " she demanded.  
  
" Yeah and he's woken up like a Wolf with a sore head today. He's not happy that you've done a runner. He wants to know what the hell is up with you. "  
  
" Have you said anything? "  
  
" I made a promise you know. "  
  
" Fine. Thank you, and don't worry, fireworks are going to go off today when Li sees me. If you think he has an attitude problem now, wait till this morning. Just do me this last favour and I'll leave you alone, promise. Just spread the word secretly and don't let on you know k? Oh and make sure Li comes to the university today, along with Leiko and the rest. "  
  
" See what I can do. Bye. "  
  
**  
  
Li looked up.  
  
" Who was that and what did they want? " he demanded.  
  
" Just Telstra trying to sell me more products. That's all. " Skylar laughed nervously.  
  
Li's eyes narrowed and he studied him.  
  
" Fine lets go. I want to get out of here. "  
  
" Are you going to the university today? " Skylar asked.  
  
Li looked at him suspiciously.  
  
" Y-es. Why? "  
  
Skylar shrugged.  
  
" Just wondering. You've been in a bad mood all morning and I can't wait to get rid of you. "  
  
***  
  
~* In the principles office *~  
  
" I have a business proposition for you sir. " Sakura said seductively.  
  
The principle gulped and losened his tie at the look in her eyes.  
  
" W-what's that? "  
  
Sakura waved the money in front of his eyes and they widened.  
  
" Anything you may hear about me today and until I say so you ignore. This money is yours if you keep your slience. " Sakura said sweetly. " Deal? "  
  
" Deal! "  
  
The principle grabbed the money and Sakura smirked. She walked outside the door and scowled. She wiped her hand on her skirt.  
  
" Greedy bastard. " she spat and took off her summer uniform top.  
  
***  
  
Skylar saw Sakura walking down the corridor and didn't recognise her. He cat called and when her emerald eyes turned on him coldly, he balked.  
  
" Holy Shit! Sakura is that you? " he asked incredulously.  
  
She smirked and twirled for him to study her.  
  
" What the hell I didn't recognise you! "  
  
" God, we can't have that happen now can we? I need Li to recognise me. Do you have what I asked? "  
  
" Come with me. There are some people here that have left their gangs, but they are more than willing to help you. They've heard of you and are more than willing to follow you to the end if that is your wish. "  
  
" Has anyone ever told you being too noble will get you an early grave? " Sakura asked.  
  
" It's a tough life milady. "  
  
" Friggin smartass. " Sakura muttered.   
  
***  
  
" Sakura?!! "  
  
" Nikki? Chelsea, Rita and Zachery?!! " Sakura exclaimed as she saw who Skylar had led her to.  
  
" You're the Jade Fox? " they asked in shock.  
  
" How the hell did you get into gangs? " Sakura demanded.  
  
Chelsea sighed sadly.  
  
" Zachery's lies got us in, but guess who got us kicked out? "  
  
" Zachery? " asked Sakura.  
  
" Bingo. " Rita stated hauntily.  
  
" Wow like the new look. " Nikki said, looking her up and down.  
  
" So you want to join me? " Sakura cut in.  
  
" Yeah. We'd have to mad not to! " Chelsea stated.  
  
" We'll be going up against a lot of competition are you sure you guys are trained and can handle guns etc? "  
  
" Don't fret, we're covered. "  
  
" How did you go about this without me knowing about you being in gangs? " Sakura asked.  
  
" Kept a low profile. We knew all the gangs in Japan, but we had no idea about you that you were- "  
  
" I knew. " Zachery stated. " But I know the rules, so I kept my mouth shut. "  
  
Sakura studied him.  
  
" Ok listen up we have a lot to get down . .. "  
  
****  
  
" Madison do you know where Sakura is? " Li whispered. It was third period and she was no where to be found.  
  
Madison shrugged helplessly.  
  
" Like I said Li, she didn't tell me where she was going. I'm as lost as you are. "  
  
They were in university's music room and the teacher was trying desperately to get a small group of them to follow the choregraphed steps for the performance. After the music finished and the dancers walked away blushing crimson, someone's sarcastic clapping interrupted them and they looked towards the door. The class froze.  
  
Sakura was leaning against the door and was smirking coldly.  
  
" Great performance. " she said mockingly. " What did you think of it Rita? "  
  
The class gasped.  
  
" Bit bland if you ask me. " replied Rita. She had 2 blue streaks in her hair, wore a short mini skirt with a split up the left side, ankle boots, and a light blue top that showed her belly and back.  
  
" Very boring. " said Chelsea stepping out. She had blonde streaks and was dressed in a red halter top and blue jeans with boots.  
  
" We agree as well. "   
  
Nikki had 2 purple streaks in her hair, and wore a yellow halter top with a short denin skirt and knee high boots. Zachery had blonde tips and wore baggy jeans with a dark blue longsleeve cotton shirt with a black shirt underneath.  
  
" Sakura? " Li asked incredulously.  
  
Meilin, Leiko, Alex, Eriol, Madison and Jamie's mouths hit the ground.  
  
" What the hell? " Jamie breathed as they watched as the group walked into the classroom.  
  
" You want to dance? We can show you how to dance. " Rita stated.  
  
**  
  
The deep rythm started with the occasional electric guitar in the background. As the beat went on the drums and the guitar took up the beat.  
  
Sakura started to sway and Nikki, Chelsea and Rita followed after her. Zachery stood back and watched. Li never took his eyes off Sakura as she danced.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I feel you too  
  
Feel those things you do  
  
In your eyes I see a fire that burns,   
  
defeating you  
  
That's running through  
  
Deep inside you know seeds are clear will grow  
  
  
  
One day you will see  
  
Dare to come down to me  
  
Yeah, c'mon, c'mon now take the chance  
  
That's right  
  
Lets dance  
  
The teacher stood shocked as the girls continued to dance seductively and perfectly choregraphed to the beat. Li caught sight of the tattoo on her arm, but he couldn't make it out.  
  
Snake, I am a snake  
  
Tempting, that bite to take  
  
Let me fake your mind  
  
Leave yourself behind  
  
Be not afriad  
  
I've got what you need  
  
Hunger I will feed  
  
  
  
One day you will see  
  
Dare to come down to me  
  
Yeah, c'mon, c'mon now take the chance  
  
Ha ha  
  
Come dance-ah  
  
Yeah come dancing  
  
One day you will see  
  
Dare to come down to me  
  
Yeah, c'mon, c'mon now take the chance  
  
That's right  
  
Lets Dance  
  
It's nice to see you here  
  
  
  
They all struck a finishing pose and the boys all cat called and whistled.  
  
" That was fun. " Nikki giggled.  
  
" If you think that was fun, ever heard of 'Tag down the uni hallways?' " Sakura asked with a wicked grin.  
  
" Does it include bikes? " Zachery asked.  
  
" Indeed it does. You start at the third floor and go all the way down going as fast as you can. The 'tag' part of it that you have to try not to 'tag' the students. If you get my meaning? "  
  
" More like move it or lose it? " Chelsea asked with a evil grin.  
  
" Miss Avalon! What is the meaning of that-that display you and your friends just put   
  
on? " Miss Borrail stuttered angrily.  
  
Sakura smirked coldly and made her way up the back of the classroom towards her.   
  
" Why I believe it's called dancing Miss. " Sakura said smartly, making some of the girls giggle.  
  
" I don't know what's gotten into your Miss Avalon, but this is not high school. This is university, and these people are here to learn. Kindly remove yourself and these friends of yours and make your way up to the principle's office at once. "  
  
Sakura hmphed.  
  
" Oh you'd be surprised how many of these people are not here to learn Miss Borrail, right Mr. Showron? " Sakura asked, turning her glance towards him and the others.  
  
Li just starred at her expresionless.  
  
" You see Miss Borrail, there are just some things that you don't know about and wouldn't understand, and yet it's happening right under your nose. I learnt a long time ago that schools, university's even, are excellent places for learning the info. that you need. But there's a double meaning hidden beneath the surface. "  
  
Li jumped up.  
  
" That's enough Sakura! Shut the hell up do you here me?!! " Li commanded.  
  
Sakura turned to him and flashed him a smile.  
  
" Oh look, it can talk after all. And here I thought he was deaf as well as dumb. "  
  
Chelsea tried not to giggle and Li's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
" Haven't I told you the death glare has no effect on me Xiao Lang? You must have forgotten that I grew up with Tori. But then again you and he are so alike. " Sakura spat.  
  
Li went to strangle her, but Leiko and Alex held him back. Sakura stepped back and raised her eyebrow hautily.  
  
" My, my Xiao Lang. Temper, temper. " Sakura chided.  
  
That's when Li spotted her arm.  
  
" What the fuck is that? " he demanded.  
  
Sakura looked down at her arm.  
  
" Don't you recognise it Li? Its the mark of the Jade Fox. " Sakura replied.  
  
" The Jade Fox doesn't exist! " Li spat. " Take it off your arm! "  
  
Sakura smirked evilly.  
  
" You're wrong. " Chelsea sang as she came up behind Sakura.  
  
The whole class had gone dead quiet, listening intently.  
  
" What do you mean he's wrong? " Meilin demanded, letting go of Li, who had calmed.  
  
" As of today, the Jade Fox is resurrected. " Sakura stated.  
  
They all gasped.  
  
" WHAT?!! " Li yelled.  
  
Sakura cracked her head from side to side.  
  
" Yeah well, you know the story. The Wolves wasn't big enough for the both of us, you were a pain in the ass and I couldn't stand you any more. Simple. I'd rather lead my own gang than take over yours now that Wolf is dead. Sorry sugar but the Wolves is nothing without Wolf. Not even the Little Wolf can compare with such a great leader. "  
  
Li clenched his fists.  
  
" Sakura stop it! " Madison cried. " What's gotten into you? "  
  
Eriol came to stand beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
  
" I know what has to be done and I can't ask any of you to understand. Know this though, the days of Jade Fox are not through. She lives and is back better and more cunning than before, so watch your backs Wolves. There's a new compeditor coming after your throne.  
  
So beware. "  
  
Madison stood in front of her.  
  
" There's something you're not telling us, not telling me. I thought we were stronger than that Sakura? " Madison whispered.  
  
Pain flarred in Sakura's emerald eyes, before she covered it, but they had all seen it.  
  
" There is only one who knows what I'm up to and has sworn secrecy to me. If what I'm hoping will happen does, than that person will tell you my story. "  
  
" Are you out on some sort of death wish? " Li demanded coldly.  
  
After a moments silence Sakura turned back to the teacher, ignoring his question.  
  
" Sorry Miss Borrail, but whatever you may think, the principle will be turning a blind eye and ear to what I do from now on. I had a litle chat with him this morning. So we are free to do whatever we want, so for once shut your mouth and keep it closed. As for the rest of you, this class is dismissed. "  
  
The class remained where it was.  
  
" GO! " Nikki shouted, making them all jump.  
  
" You have no authority here Miss Avalon. I suggest you leave. "  
  
" No I suggest you leave. " Sakura spat. " Unless you want to be the one we 'tag' in our little game we are about to play. "  
  
Zachery burst out laughing along with Nikki. With that they left, hips swaying seductively, not bothering to look at the Wolves, who couldn't believe they had just been apart of that little scene, along with the rest of the class, who looked at the Li and the others curiosly.  
  
**  
  
The walls vibrated and the students looked up as the ceilin shook and dust fell. The girls screamed and hid under their desks as the racket continued.  
  
" What the hell is that? " Leiko demanded.  
  
" It sounds like bikes. " Eriol aaid, looking up.  
  
" COOL!! " someone shouted from the hallway. " HEY EVERYONE COME LOOK AT THIS!!   
  
HURRY!! "  
  
Everyone fled to the doorways and peered out.  
  
**  
  
Sakura's bike zoomed out of the stairwell and skidded across the slippery floor, before picking up speed and flying down the corridor. Three other bikes zoomed out of the stairwell and left black tires marks as Nikki, Chelsea and Rita flew down the corridor after Sakura. Zachery came flying down the ramp and dashed through short cuts and differnet corridors, making everyone gasp and cheer.  
  
Li and the others stood wide eyed as they all came to a halt up the far end of the corridor. They peered out, pushing the crowd to let them see. The end doors were closed and no one was game enough to go and open them. They didn't want to be 'tagged'. Sakura revved her bike.  
  
" Those doors are solid glass. She wouldn't. " Leiko stated.  
  
" Oh yes she would. " Eriol stated as Sakura sped towards the door.  
  
Just before hit the glass she swung the bike around, so the back of it clipped the doors, making them fly open and glass shattered everywhere.  
  
" SAKURA! " Li yelled, frightened.  
  
Four other bikes flew past and joined the first, before completly disappearing from view.  
  
***  
  
" Sakura are you alright? " Nikki asked, getting off her bike.  
  
" Yeah fine, just a few scratches. "  
  
" A few scratches! Hah bullshit! You look like you had a date with a butcher. " Nikki stated.  
  
" I do not. "  
  
" Hey look in the mirror. That ain't exactly sleepy beauty sunshine. More like nightmare on horror street. "  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
" I wasn't expecting the doors to be closed was I? "  
  
" Now what? " Zachery asked.  
  
" We have to come up with plan to get the Wolves in top rank. But how I dont' know. " Sakura replied thinking.  
  
" What about if we get like a huge gang, the same as the Wolves themselves and have like a huge face off and them we admit defeat before anyone is actually hurt? "  
  
" You might actually have something there Rita. For now, lets just stick with the huge gang thing. Who knows what may happen or what opportunity may arise. "  
  
" So it's settled them? We start raising numbers tonight? "  
  
" Hai. " Sakura replied.  
  
" I'm the man for that. " stated Zachery.  
  
" No lying! " Chelsea stated firmly. " This is Sakura. We owe it to her. "  
  
Zachery smiled brightly.  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
BW2 So what's going on?  
  
Li: What the fuck is that? What the hell is going on?  
  
Madison: hits Li over the head Don't you dare use that sort of language towards our beautiful and talented writer!  
  
Eriol: Beautiful?  
  
Eriol: Ouch! What was that for? rubbing head.   
  
Li: Like the lady said. Don't insult the writer.  
  
Sakura: You just wanted to take the chance to hurt him didn't you Li?  
  
Li: Ouch! What the hell was that for?  
  
Eriol: Oops! So sorry! My hand must have slipped.  
  
Tori: Is this Pick on Li time?  
  
BW2 Sorry Tori, but no.  
  
Tori: sighs Oh well. Call me when it is. Leaves room   
  
Kero: Hello? Guardian beast of the Seal here! Where am I in this story??  
  
Li: mutters More like Over Stuffed Bear of the Seal of the Fridge.  
  
Kero: What was that Gaki?  
  
BW2 THAT'S IT!! OUT YOU GO! boots Li out of the room and slams the door. OUT YOU GO AS WELL! boots Eriol out of the room and slams door Kero the reason you are not in this fic is because I had no use for you. Now you can go out too! Slams door on Kero's face   
  
Sakura: I think I might be leaving now.  
  
Madison: Me too.  
  
BW2 sighs Ok I'm very tired now and I think I will go to bed now. I need more time to figure what the hell is going to happen in this story. I hope you've like this chapter. If anyting is confusing, just wait and maybe everything will be revealed in the next 2 chapters, if not, write to me and ask. Oh My god! Tomorrow is Friday and that means one more sleep until I go to Sydney!! Tomorrow ( Friday ) is a very special day! Why? Because tomorrow BW1 finishes High School! She's free!! free! free!! And I have another 2 years to go. sigh Life sucks doesn't it??  
  
Anyway bye byes fans and fellow readers and writers. I'm going to bed now and catch some lost z's. walks out of room and turns off light   
  
Room is quiet for a while before a light is lit   
  
Li: Do you think she's asleep yet?  
  
Kero: How am I supposed to know? I can only predict when the fridge has been refilled.  
  
Madison: So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?  
  
Sakura: I'd love to know what the hell is going on? I mean one minute I'm with the Wolves the next I'm against them. I just don't get it.  
  
BW2 BOO!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
BW2 Get to bed and wait and see! 2morrow is another day and who knows what the wind might bring.  
  
Suppi: Is she going all poetic on us?  
  
Kero: I dunno.  
  
BW2 firmly GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!  
  
Everyone: Night! 


	15. And the Wolves came in with thier Fangs ...

Chapter 15: And the Wolves Came in with Their Fangs Barred.  
  
~* A few months later *~  
  
Sakura sat down at her bedroom window and sighed deeply. Tori watched his imouta from there door.  
  
" Are you ok Sakura? "  
  
Sakura turned to face her brother.  
  
" Yeah I'm ok. "  
  
Tori came to sit down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
" Why are you going out of your way to help that chinese gaki? " Tori asked softly.  
  
Sakura didn't answer.  
  
" Sakura? " Tori prompted.  
  
" Oh I honestly don't know. " Sakura sighed as she continued to stare out the window at the bright blue sky.  
  
" I think I do. " Tori whispered reluctantly.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked at her brother's hardened face, and frowned.  
  
" I prayed that this wouldn't happen, but I guess that gaki has defeated me at last, in the way that he knows will kill me. "  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" What are you going on about? "  
  
" You love him don't you? " Tori asked softly, starring into her deep emerald eyes.  
  
" WHAT?!! " Sakura cried shocked.  
  
Tori just continued to stare at her in that unnerving way.  
  
" I thought you were quere before, but now I know you're definetely mad! " Sakura stated.  
  
" Know this though Sakura, " Tori said and Sakura lookedat him. " If he hurts you anymore than what he already has, I'll be putting a stop to it do you hear me? "  
  
" Tori. " Sakura groaned. " Give it a rest will ya? I don't love Li and he doesn't love me, so relax. "  
  
Tori studied her.  
  
" I thought it was unbelievable that you were involved with gangs in the first place, but denying that you love someone is unforgivable. "  
  
Sakura's mouth hung open speechless.  
  
" Just think about it ok? " Tori said and got up and left.  
  
" There is no way I love him! " Sakura muttered.  
  
" You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. " Tori sand, opening her door and sticking his head through.  
  
" Oh get lost! " Sakura yelled and threw a pillow at the closed door, as Tori disappeared through it once again.  
  
Sakura's cell started to ring and she searched for it.  
  
" Hello? " she asked.  
  
" Hey Saku it's me Nikki. Guess what? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Guess who is know the leader of a very resepctful number of Fox's? "  
  
" No way Zachery did it? " Sakura breathed.  
  
" Excuse me! We helped too! "  
  
" I know thanks guys. "  
  
" So you wanna come down here and meet them? "  
  
" Where are you? "  
  
" Northside of Sendai. "  
  
Sakura shuddered.  
  
" Ok. I'll be there soon. "  
  
***  
  
Li sat deep in thought as he was waiting for the light to turn green. He could of just driven straight through like he normally did, but today his thoughts were stuck on a certain honey-brown haired girl. He rested his arm on the open window and breathed in the fresh air.  
  
A bike pulled up beside him on the driver's side, but he ignored it. The light still refused to turn green and he was starting to get impatient. The bike revved a few times and he turned to stare at the girl with no helmet and honey-brown hair flowing freely behind her.  
  
Sakura felt like she was being watched and tuned to stare at the driver beside her.  
  
" Sakura?! " came Li's shocked voice.  
  
' Oh shit! ' Sakura's mind swore. If he saw what she was doing, he'd kill her.  
  
Suddenly she remembered what Tori had said and she blushed crimson. Li noticed and frowned.  
  
" Hi Li. " she threw back and waited restless for the light to turn green. She saw an opening and revved her bike. Li saw what she was about to do.  
  
" Sakura are you out of your mind?!! " Li yelled angrily.  
  
" I have Jade Fox business to attend to, see you later. " she said not looking at him.  
  
She flew forward and shot through the intersection, nearly getting run over, but she missed the other car by a hair. The light finally turned green and Li slammed the accelerator down and floored it after her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sakura saw the black car behind her and swore.  
  
' So Li wants to see what I'm up to does he? ' Sakura thought. She put her dark sunglasses on and shot forward, doing aover 180k/h.  
  
" Oh no you don't! " Li said between clenched teeth and pushed the car harder.  
  
***  
  
Sakura managed to get her ear phone in and speed dial Nikki whilst trying to ditch Li.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Nikki, it's Sakura. Listen I have a little problem and I'm in the middle of dealing with it, I may be a little late is that ok? "  
  
" No problem. Are you being followed? " Nikki asked.  
  
" Yeah, but an annoying Little Wolf who won't take the hint. "  
  
Nikki laughed.  
  
" Good Luck Sakura. Good Luck. "  
  
" Yeah thanks. " Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked behind her and the car was no where to be seen. She smirked and turned back around and nearly slammed striaght into Li's car that had appeared out of no where. With great driving skills she manged not to come flying off.  
  
She came to a stop and breathed heavily at her near death experience. She heard a car door open and Li come striding towards her.  
  
" Are you ok Sakura? " he asked.  
  
Sakura's hand stung as it connected with his face.  
  
" You fucking baka! What the fuck were you trying to do?!! " Sakura screamed hysterically.  
  
Li caught her wrist and gripped it tightly, making her cringe. Her hand print was white on his now red cheek.  
  
" No less than what you did back at that intersection. " Li said angrily.  
  
" At least I wasn't trying to kill me! "  
  
" I wasn't trying to kill you! " Li yelled.  
  
Sakura tried to get her wrist free but Li wouldn't let her.  
  
" Let me go. " Sakura seethed.  
  
" I don't take orders from you anymore remember? You hung up that cloak a long time   
  
ago. " Li bit back.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in fear. Sakura jumped off the bike, still in his grip and glared daggers at him.  
  
" And I don't take orders from you either Xiao Lang. " she spat.  
  
Li eyes narrowed.  
  
" Really? " he asked deadly quiet.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked away.  
  
" Let me go please. " she whispered.  
  
" What's this? The great Jade Fox pleading? " Li asked sarcastically.  
  
" Plead this! " Sakura spat and spun around and tried to kick him.  
  
Li manoeuvred himself and her, with her in his grip, was able to dodge her attack and pull her arm behind her neck and grab her other arm, as she tried to hit him.  
  
" I swear Xiao Lang if you don't let me go - "  
  
" You'll what? Call Tori on me? I told you before I am not afriad of him Sakura. "  
  
" Why would I put Tori on you when I have your mother? " Sakura spat.  
  
Li froze.  
  
" You would stoop that low? " he asked near her ear.  
  
Sakura shivered.  
  
" Hai. If it meant that I could keep you away from me for good! "  
  
Li released her like she was suddenly on fire. Sakura turned around masking the pain she felt.  
  
" You mean that don't you? " Li asked studying her intently.  
  
Sakura cringed at the pain in his eyes. She shrugged like it didn't matter.  
  
" We were never good together. We always compete and we're equally matched. We weren't really that great a friends in elementary were we? " Sakura asked. " You never gave me a chance and you always put me down. I tried to get to know you but you wouldn't let me Li. Why would I stick around when you treated me like that? And even now when we were partners, you still took over and wouldn't let me have a chance. It took Wolf making me leader for you to actaully see what it was I was capable of. " Sakura said.  
  
Li just watched her.  
  
" It's better this way. Besides, " she smiled sadly. " Who knows? Maybe someone is watching over you all and you might actually make it to the top. "  
  
Li looked at her suspiously.  
  
" But I'm going to make sure that I'm right up there at the top with you and it's going to be me that you have to get through before you get ultimate leader over Japan as well as China. " she said, masking what she was just hinted at.  
  
" Sakura? Are you there?  
  
Sakura frowned. Where was Zachery's voice coming from?   
  
" Hello? "  
  
Sakura blinked. The ear phone!  
  
" I hear you Zach. What's up? " Sakura asked, holding it in her ear so she could hear.  
  
" I should be asking what's up with you? "  
  
Li listened intently. Sakura ignored him.  
  
" It's ok Zach. I just had a problem, but I'm on my way now. "  
  
" Good. Because we have a warehouse full followers and they're getting restless. "  
  
Li's eyes widened.  
  
" Ok Zach. I'm coming. Bye. "  
  
Sakura took it out of her ear and held it in her hand.  
  
" Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. " she rubbed her wrist subconciously and Li saw the red mark that he had left.  
  
" You're dead serious about this, going against me? "  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
" What is it with you people? Is it the fact that it's me Sakura or the fact that I'm a woman going against a Wolf? Why does everyone keep asking me that question? " Sakura demanded hotly.  
  
A car pulled up next to them and Madison and Eriol got out of it.  
  
" Is everything ok? " Eriol asked.  
  
Madison shot a pleading look at Sakura but Sakura just turned away.  
  
" Yeah fine. Li just wanted to see how close he could come to nearly killing me, but now that his experiment is over, I'll be on my way. "  
  
" You tried to do what? " Madison demanded shocked as she looked at Li.  
  
" I did not try to kill you for the last time! " Li shot back.  
  
" Yeah then what's this?! " Sakura said indicating a strand of her hair. " I don't exactly bleach my hair white! " she retorted.  
  
" Well this is new. " came Eriol's mocking voice. " I didn't think Xiao Lang was in for the scarring approach. Next thing you'll know he'll be walking around in black cloak and a sickle in his hand. "  
  
" Do you want me to stitch your mouth closed?!! " Li spat, glarring over his shoulder at his cousin which he wished he could disown.  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrow mockingly.  
  
A bike revved and Li's attention flew back to Sakura as she sped off back down the road she had come when she was trying to lose Li.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The news that the Jade Fox was raising an army to combat against the Wolves spread quickly. Gangs throughout Japan and China knew that this was a battle for the throne and they knew that being the two biggest forces going against each other, they knew it would be nothing but a blood bath, and backed away and withdrew completely. If they're gangs were going to be sentenced to death, they didn't want any part of it.  
  
Sakura heard the rumours and would smile. It was exactly what she wanted. When she went against Li, she wanted it to be just their two gangs no one elses. That way, when she admitted defeat, she wouldn't bring shame against her gang.  
  
The streets of Japan were dead quiet at night. No one stirred for all the gangs were waiting for the two forces to name a date for the challenge. No one darred to be around when that happened. Sakura grew restless and was on edge. She felt like a caged tiger. Tori watched her walk around the house everyday ( they're on their summer break ) and he grew restless with her.  
  
Tori had once walked in and had heard her and some guy called Skylar talking. He had hid in the shadows and listened to what they had said.  
  
" Sakura you have to out a stop to this. You're both driving each other crazy. Do you see the way this is affecting everyone? "  
  
" Skylar what can I do? It's a like a game of chess. You have to be ahead of your opponents moves and try to win. What I'm doing is the opposite. I'm trying to get around Li so when I crown him, he wins, not me. "  
  
" This is getting out of hand Sakura! Li won't eat, won't sleep let alone anyone else. They want you back. They all love and adore you Sakura, I don't need to tell you that. You belong with us, as a Wolf. " Skylar said watching her pace around the room.  
  
" No I don't. It was just some silly idea that got me into all this and I know that it's not meant for me anymore. I just want to be an ordinary girl again Skylar. Can't you understand that? "  
  
" We all feel like that at one stage or another in our lives Sakura, but when we look at the big picture we're all grateful for the lives we lead. Sure it may be dangerous, but it's a ball and you know it. "  
  
Sakura shot him a look.  
  
" I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want you to go back and issue the challenge to Li. It's time I finished this once and for all. "  
  
" Sakura just listen to me I- WHAT? "  
  
" The sooner I do this the sooner I can be Sakura again. "  
  
***  
  
~* Wolves Mansion *~  
  
The door bell rang and rang and rang. Eriol shot a look and saw Madison sitting in the loungeroom. Well that ruled her out, who the hell kept ringing the damn door bell?  
  
" Tori. " Eriol said surprised.  
  
Tori pushed past him and went into the hallway.  
  
" Where's Skylar? I want to talk to him. "  
  
" Skylar? " Eriol asked frowning.  
  
Li came into the hallway and looked at Tori.  
  
" No am I not here to talk to you. " Tori said before Li could open his mouth.  
  
He saw Skylar and called out to him.  
  
" Huh? " Skylar asked looking around.  
  
" I wanna talk to you about my sister. " Tori said shooting Li a condeming look.  
  
Li watched them leave.  
  
" What does Skylar have to do with Sakura? " Jamie asked walking into the hallway with his arm draped around Meilin.  
  
" That's what I want to know. " Li said following after them.  
  
**  
  
" Look I know you're worried about Sakura so am I, but I can't talk any sense into her! "  
  
" Well you have to try harder, she won't listen to me! " Tori said running his hand through his hair.  
  
" What came I do? Tell me that? The only two that can sort this out are Li and Sakura herself. "  
  
" Sakura won't go for it! She's too damn busy trying to get him to the top! "  
  
" What? " came Li's voice from the door.  
  
Tori and Skylar turned to the door. It was open and Li, Leiko, Madison and the rest were there starring wide eyed at them.  
  
" Ah shit. " Skylar swore. " You just had to come here didn't you. " he said, looking at Tori.  
  
" What do you mean about Sakura getting me to the top? " Li asked coldly.  
  
Tori shot him a scathing look.  
  
" Are you truly that thick? " he asked coldly in return. " Sakura's been going out of her mind for the last few months trying to position everything so that the Wolves become leader of Japan. She's been staging the whole thing for your benifit only, and you haven't even noticed have you? " he spat at Li.  
  
Li masked his reaction, but the others gasped. Tori pointed at Li threateningly.  
  
" If she get's herself killed because of trying to make your life happy, I swear you won't live to experience it. "  
  
" That's the idea. " Skylar whispered, realising.  
  
" What? " Li and Tori demanded looking at him.  
  
" Sakura metioned before that she would get Li to the top even if it meant her dimise. " Skylar replied.  
  
Li's eyes widened.  
  
" You've held this from me the whole time? You held important information from the Wolves and that is treason. " Li hissed.  
  
" How can it be? " Skylar asked. " I was asked to keep it secret by our queen. And reguardless of what you or she may think, I still believe that she is our rightful leader along side you. " Skylar said.  
  
Li shut up imediately.  
  
Tori growled and pushed past Li as he walked out the door. He turned around and glared daggers at Li.  
  
" The day my sister gave her heart to you, was the day I knew you had knocked down all my defenses and had thwarted all my attempts to keep you away from her. The only reason I never liked you was I knew that you would hurt her and reguardless of what I tried to do, you've still manged to hurt her and break her heart and for that I hate you more for it. I warned you once to stay away from her, and I am not telling you I am commanding you to stay the hell away from her this time, save her sanity. " Tori spat and went to walk away, but Li stopped him.  
  
" What are you talking about? " Li demanded.   
  
Tori just raised his eyebrow mockingly.  
  
" You wouldn't know what Love is would you Li? Figures. " Tori stated.  
  
Li gulped.  
  
" I'll put it plainly for you gaki. Sakura loves you and it's killing her, and that's another reason I want you to stay far away got it? "  
  
Tori didn't wait for answer. He turned and left after dropping a bombshell on the mansion of the Wolves.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* A few days later *~  
  
Sakura sat at her window starring out at the stars. The moon was high and was throwing it's light on her casting her shadow across the room. She couldn't stop thinking about Li. He was on her mind every waking and sleeping moment of her life. She was slowly going mad.  
  
  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
A little rightious and too proud  
  
I just wanna try to comprimise  
  
And I know that we can work it out  
  
  
  
I thought I had all the answers  
  
Never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone  
  
I admit that I was wrong  
  
All I know is that I'm lost without you  
  
I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I going to be strong without you?  
  
I need you by my side  
  
  
  
If we ever said we'd never be together  
  
In the end you wave goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'll do  
  
I'm lost without you.  
  
Sakura sighed and turned away angrily.  
  
" Damn Li to hell! " Sakura spat and burst out in tears of confusion.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was fiddling with her gun when Rita, Chelsea and Nikki came into her room.  
  
" Everything's ready. Are you sure you still want to go through with this? " Rita asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, still fiddling with her gun.  
  
" Now you do know that your challenge is 'Draw' right? " Chelsea asked.  
  
" I know. Draw is when two leaders stand face to face with a distance between them, they raise their guns with each other as their targets. They each get one bullet each. On the signal they fire at the same time. Who ever lives, is the leader. You don't have to tell me, I know. "  
  
The girls looked at her nervously.  
  
" There has to be a way better than this surely? " asked Nikki.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" Lets go. I don't want to be late. " Sakura stated and stood up.  
  
Nikki, Chelsea and Rita walked out of the room leaving Sakura standing thinking to herself. She blinked and walked out of the room along with the others, no one noticing the one bullet that was left on the side table. . . .   
  
***  
  
Li paced like a caged tiger. Eriol and Skylar watched him, his frustration and pent up emotions radiating from him like the sun. Eriol was frowning and watching his cousin move back and forwards.  
  
" It's time. " he said and Li froze.  
  
" This can't be happening. She must be out of her mind, she can't really mean to go through with it. " Li started pacing again.  
  
" Li. " Skylar stated and Li's attention riveted to him and he glarred.  
  
" This could have been prevented if you had have said something. " Li spat.  
  
Skylar kept his gaze.  
  
" I don't regret what I did Li. So stop trying to find someone to blame ok? "  
  
Li growled and stormed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
" Now I've been told that Eriol is going to be Li's representer and you need to choose someone for yours. " Nikki stated.  
  
" I want Madi- " Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Nikki smiled sadly.  
  
" I'll have you Nikki. " Sakura stated finally.  
  
" If that's what you wish. "  
  
***  
  
" Now will the representers please check their hosts guns please to insure safety and that their are no tricks etc. " Came someone's voice. Sakura didn't recognise it. She was too busy being numb with fear and tiredness. So it was finally coming to an end.  
  
The Wolves sensing their leaders mood, glarred and snarled at the fox's, who returned the favour.  
  
Eriol checked Li's gun and made sure that he had only 1 bullet. Li watched Sakura, who wouldn't look at him. She was white and he could see she was slightly trembling. Nikki reached out to take her gun and Sakura gave it to her.  
  
Nikki opened up the barrel and stopped dead. Sakura blinked and realising her mistake snatched her gun back.  
  
" Leave it, it's fine. " she snapped.  
  
" Sakura. " Nikki said, but Sakura walked away.  
  
" Let's go. " she threw at Li.  
  
***  
  
Li raised his gun and aimed. His breathing was shallow and his hands were shaking slightly. Sakura gulped and closed her eyes as she raised her gun. Both gangs watched on nervously, watching and waiting.  
  
Nikki looked around frantically. She looked at Eriol standing next to her.  
  
" You have to stop this. " she said grabbing his sleeve and tugging.  
  
Eriol looked down at her angrily.  
  
" I can't interfere you know that! To do so is treason. I don't want to get killed as well. " he spat and turned away.  
  
" Get ready! This shootout is for the top leader. Aim! " Eriol yelled raising his arm.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and starred at Li. Sweat beaded her forehead and she was cold in fear. Li saw her hesitant and he frowned. She really didn't want to do this.  
  
" STOP!! " Nikki screamed, preventing Eriol's arm from coming down.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and sank to the ground. Eriol was trying desperately to shake Nikki from his arm and was yelling at her.  
  
" I forbid this shootout to continue as it's unfair! " Nikki yelled.  
  
Both gangs turned to look at her as Eriol pushed her away from him, making her land on the ground, and glared at her coldly.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about being unfair?!! " Eriol yelled angrily. His nerves were shot and he just wanted this to be over.  
  
Nikki looked at Sakura sadly.  
  
" Sakura's gun is empty. She carries no bullet. " Nikki whispered.  
  
Eriol froze and starred at her in shock.  
  
" What's going on? " Li yelled out over at them.  
  
Eriol's haunted gaze locked on Sakura's form on the ground. Li saw his gaze and went over to him.  
  
" What's going on? "  
  
" Sakura's carries no bullet. " Eriol stated.  
  
The meaning sank into Li's head and his eyes hid their shock. He suddenly turned and he stormed over towards Sakura. Sakura had gotten herself together and had stood back up.  
  
" I want to talk to you now. " Li spat and hauled her off towards a house that was near.  
  
  
  
***  
  
" What the hell do you think you were doing?!! " Li turned on her angrily as he slammed the door shut.  
  
Sakura cringed as the door slammed shut, but remained silent.  
  
" Where's your gun? " Li demanded.  
  
Sakura backed away.  
  
" I won't ask again. "   
  
" Why do you want it? "  
  
" I want to find out if what I heard is true. "  
  
Sakura turned her back to him.  
  
" What's it matter if it's true or not? "  
  
Li growled and turned her around to face him.  
  
" It matters because I could have killed you! "   
  
Sakura didn't respond and he shook her angrily.  
  
" Do you hear what I'm saying? " Li yelled.  
  
" I hear you. " Sakura whispered. " You don't need my gun to confirm what Nikki said. "  
  
Li let go of her and stepped back shocked.  
  
" You intentionly left it empty? "  
  
Sakura starred at the ground.  
  
" You wanted to me to kill you? " Li asked in a whisper.  
  
" How else do you expect to become leader? Tell me that Li Showron?!! " Sakura lashed out angrily startling Li and herself.  
  
" What? " Li whispered.  
  
Sakura shook her head sadly and went to walk out, but Li's arm slapped to the wall in front of her, preventing her from going anywhere.  
  
" So it's true then? What Tori told me? You've been staging this whole thing. " Li asked.  
  
Sakura looked up startled.  
  
" Tori's been to see you? When? "   
  
" It doesn't matter. But it made me realise a few things. I just wish I had listened to him on this prospect of you trying to win my own battles for me. " Anger appeared in his voice at the last bit of his sentence.  
  
" I'm not trying to win your battles for you Li. I'm just trying to get it done. "  
  
" Wolf is gone Sakura. It was wrong of him to tell you of his dreams and how much he wanted to make his gang number one. I curse him till the day I die for making you feel you have to do this. "  
  
Sakura went white.  
  
" Don't Li! I won't let you! "  
  
Li studied her for a minute.  
  
" He really meant a lot to you didn't he? "  
  
Sakura looked down.  
  
" I owe him so much. And this is the only way I know of how to repay him. "  
  
Li finally understood.  
  
" Oh Sakura. " Li sighed and drew her near and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
He rested his cheek on the top of her head and hugged her gently. Sakura was stunned.   
  
" There is a way. " Li said and pulled away from her.  
  
Sakura frowned, not understanding.  
  
" Join. " Li said. " Join me, become Jade Wolf again. "  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
" I-I-can't! I mean what about all my - "  
  
" My invitation goes to them as well as you Sakura. " Li said.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" I want out Li. I just want to be a normal girl again. I never expected me to say those words, but I have and am. I don't want to get out of one gang and leap into another. I just want out. "  
  
" These have been trying months for all of us Sakura. Give being a Wolf another go and see if you still fell the same way after a few months. "  
  
Sakura eyed him warily.  
  
" Three months Sakura. That's all I ask. Then if you still feel the same I'll let you go. "  
  
" Why are you so desperate for this? " Sakura asked.  
  
Li couldn't answer her. He didn't know how to.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
" Fine. But I'm not going back as the Jade Wolf. I'm going back as Sakura only. Got it? "  
  
Li sighed with relief.  
  
***  
  
" So Sakura has agreed to join me once again. "  
  
There was dead silence.  
  
" We are no match for each other as we are equals. To fight is pointless. We are strong on our own, but we are at our very best when we are together. I ask you to see this point of view and see where I am coming from. " Sakura pleaded at her gang.  
  
" But we - them - " someone started.  
  
Li growled angrily.  
  
" There is no them or us! Look at each other! Apart from the marks that define who we are, what differences do you see? "  
  
Skylar stood up.  
  
" I don't know about the rest of you, but I am glad that our queen has returned and brought her followers. I welcome all of you. "  
  
" Well if Skylar welcomes you, so do I " called one man.  
  
" As do I! "  
  
" And me! "  
  
" Welcome home! "  
  
" SAKURA! "  
  
" Madison you're choking me! Air! Need air! "  
  
***  
  
~* Later that night *~  
  
Sakura sat apart from the celebration that night. She just couldn't enjoy herself. She felt trapped again and was desperate for escape. She went outside in the cool night air and sat on the high stone wall. The music blarred and Sakura's head throbbed. She jumped up and started walking along the wall. Like a cat she gracefully jumped from wall to wall and continue to climb up towards the roof and leapt across and landed on the roof. ( Remember the Wolves mansion is also like a Chinese temple. You know the Chinese rooves etc? ) One tile slipped and fell, smashing on the ground metres below her and she gulped and scrambled up and continued to her climb up.  
  
She finally reached a quiet spot, near the second floor where all the bedrooms were and it was quiet. She saw a balcony below her and tried to make out the railing. It was dark and no light was shed anywhere. She squinted and leapt. She landed catlike, and unbalanced. Someone grabbed her and pulled her back and she landed with a thudd on the balcony floor.  
  
" Do you always make a habit of going on midnight climbs like a cat? "  
  
" Li! " Sakura scrambled up and whipped around.  
  
Li laughed and stood up also.  
  
" Who else would it be? This is my room after all. "  
  
Sakura squinted in the dark.  
  
" This is your room? " she asked trying to see.  
  
" Hai. You'r room is next door remember? "  
  
" I can't see a thing. It's too dark. "  
  
" You made it up here pretty good. "  
  
" Sheer luck. But then again I was desperate to get away from that racket. "   
  
" Here does this help? "  
  
Light suddenly flarred from inside and Sakura closed her eyes as it stung her eyes.  
  
" Are you ok? " Li asked coming back outside.  
  
" Yeah. I'm just tired and my eyes are letting me know that they are. "  
  
" Here this might help. "  
  
Sakura didn't understand and jumped when she felt a light touch on her eyes.  
  
" Close your eyes and relax. " came Li's soft voice.  
  
Li traced his fingers lightly over her face and Sakura forgot what it was that she was supposed to be forgetting. She felt a light touch on her mouth and her eyes flew open when she realised that he was kissing her.  
  
" You're supposed to be keeping your eyes closed. "  
  
" And you're not supposed to be kissing me. "  
  
" Who says I'm not to? " Li challenged.  
  
". . . . . "  
  
Li smirked and leaned doen to kiss her again.  
  
" Are you ready for your initiation? " Li murmered.  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open.  
  
" What initiation? I wasn't aware that I was supposed to do one. "  
  
Li smiled wikedly.  
  
" I just remembered it. " Li whispered and kissed her again.  
  
Li ran his hand down her body and drew her closer to him. He wrapped his hand in her hair and forced her head back, so he could deepen the kiss. Sakura groaned and Li started to explore her body. Sakura suddnely tensed and pulled away horrorfied.  
  
" I will not sleep with you Li Showron. That's what my initiation is isn't it?  
  
Li leaned lazily against the door frame and watched her like a cat.  
  
" And if it is? "  
  
Sakura gulped and turned away.  
  
" Then I refuse it. "  
  
" You can't. I've ordered it. "  
  
" And you know what I've said about you ordering me. I won't obey. " Sakura replied nervously.  
  
Li sighed and pushed himself off the door frame.  
  
" Why do you fight it Sakura? "  
  
" Fight what? " Sakura asked and turned around. Big mistake.  
  
She came face to face with Li.  
  
" This. " he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
" I won't force you. " Li whispered pulling away from her mouth.  
  
Sakura trembled and blinked her eyes open.  
  
" That's what I'm afraid of. " she whispered. 


	16. New Discoveries

BW2 Well here we go fans!! I've just come back from Sydney and my massive shopping spree!! BW1 loves me to death now as I got the entire second series of CCS!! I've only watched the first few episodes, but I'm hoping to watch some more today!! So now we join the ranks with the other people that know what happens in CCS!! I feel so previledged!! sob sob Enjoy!!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 16 : New Discoveries.  
  
" That's what I'm afriad of. " she whispered.  
  
Li smirked and leaned in closer to her, but Sakura pulled away and starred up at him, her emerald eyes wide and dilated.  
  
" What if this is wrong? "  
  
" Does it feel wrong? " Li asked in a whisper, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
" . . . . "  
  
Li smiled gently and tipped her chin up so he could meet her eyes.  
  
" Why are you afraid? " he asked.  
  
Sakura tensed.  
  
" I . . I-I . . " she couldn't speak, her throat was clamped shut.  
  
Li's eyes widened.  
  
" You've never done this before have you? " he asked in shock.  
  
Li recieved the death glare. Sakura raised her head proudly and starred back at him defiently.  
  
" Is that a crime? There's no law saying that I can't still be a virgin at a certain   
  
age. " Sakura threw at him.  
  
Li just continued to stare at her.  
  
" Since you're just going to stare at me in shock, I'm going. I have no desire to stand around here and be starred at as if I'm mad. " Sakura spat, trying to hide her embarrassment as she jumped the wall that seperated their balconies. Li cringed as she slammed her balcony doors.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* Next day *~  
  
Emerald eyes flashed open and focussed sharply. A bag of sand tied to a rope swung down towards her and Sakura whipped around and punched it angrily. More followed and she ducked, punched and kicked and sent them all flying, most spilling the sand everywhere at the sheer force of her moves. She backflipped and kicked out and sent a bag crashing to the ground. She yelled out her frustration and spun around and jump kicked another.  
  
" She's been at that all morning? " asked Eriol standing beside Madison.  
  
Madison nodded.  
  
" And all afternoon. "  
  
" Hmmmmm. " Eriol said as he watched as Sakura jumped up on one of the bags and swung towards another group of sand bags.  
  
***  
  
~* Later in Li's study *~  
  
A knock souded on his door.  
  
" Come in. " Li said tiredly. He was rubbing his temples when Eriol walked in.  
  
" What do you want? " Li asked.  
  
" I- " Eriol begun, but was interupted whan another sound of knocking came on the door.  
  
Eriol turned around when Li called out and watched as Meilin, Madison, Leiko, Jamie, Alex and Skylar walked into the room. Li looked at them all.  
  
" What do I owe for this intrusion? " Li asked.  
  
" We - " Meilin began, but then Nikki, Chelsea, Rita and Zachery barged into his study as well.  
  
" Ok what the hell is going on? " Li demanded looking at the huge mass that was in his study.  
  
" We wanna know what you've done to Sakura! " came a million voices at the same time.  
  
There was dead silence as everyone looked at each other and smiled. Li leaned back in his chair and assessed them all.  
  
" What makes you think I've done something to Sakura? "  
  
" You baka! " Meilin said. " You're the only one that ever does anything to Sakura. "  
  
Li raised his eyebrow mockingly.  
  
" She been training all afternoon. "  
  
" And all morning! "  
  
" She hasn't stopped and won't talk to any of us! "  
  
" She hasn't eaten. "  
  
" Won't slow down. "  
  
" She kicked the crap out of the training epuipment! "  
  
" I saw it too! "  
  
" I was there as well don't forget! "  
  
" She's been mumbling to herself all day. "  
  
" She's angry and keeps giving us the death glare. "  
  
" Especially if we try to ask her what's wrong. "  
  
There was dead silence, then:  
  
" AND WE WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!!!! " everyone said.  
  
Just then Sakura walked past the door.  
  
" Sakura. " Li called out.  
  
" Go to hell Li Showron! " Sakura's voice came from down the hallway.  
  
Li faced a very angry group of Wolves. He laughed nervously and shrugged helplessly.  
  
" Baka. " Meilin spat under her breath and walked out, the rest following after her, giving their leader the death glare a thousand times over.  
  
" Oh boy. " Li breathed and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Sakura dunked her head under the bubbly water of her nice hot bath. She breathed out bubbles and starred up at the surface of the water and then came to back out so she could breath. She rested her head against the rim of the bath and closed her eyes. She breathed in the strong scent of Cherry Blossoms and started to doze.  
  
She didn't know how long she had dozed for, but when she woke she choked on bubbles as she had sunk lower in the water. She coughed and sat up. The water was warm and she shivered and got out of the bath. She wrapped her wooly bathrobe around her and dried her hair with a towel. She blow dried it and brushed it until it gleamed.  
  
It was dark outside and she watched as the lanturns were lit. She let out the cold water from the bath and opened the door. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She pulled out a cherry blossom pink silk nighty.  
  
***  
  
Li stood outside her door and debated whether or not he should knock. All day the clan had given him hell and he knew he would be still in the dog house if he didn't sort this out with Sakura once and for all. He sighed and knocked. There was no answer.  
  
He opened the door and he was hit with the scent of cherry blossoms. He looked over at the bed and saw a sleeping angel. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. A look of innocence wrapped her in a beauty so profound that Li couldn't look away. She stirred, but didn't wake.  
  
" Sakura . . " Li whispered, pushing back a strand of her hair from her face.  
  
He sat down gently on the bed beside her and watched her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
" I love you. . " he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Sakura felt warm. She felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Her eyes flittered open and she starred at someone's chest. Totally baffled she followed the two arms that were around her and she woke up completely. She tensed when she saw Li's sleeping form beside her. And to her horror she found that she had curled up to him and was laying beside him, her nighty had ridden up and was exposing a lot of her bare legs and one leg was crossed over Li's, so she was half straddling him.  
  
" Oh my god! " she breathed and tried to get up, but the two arms around her tightened and she was trapped.  
  
" Where do you think you're going? " came Li's voice.  
  
Sakura freaked and starred at him in horror as his eyes opened and focussed on her above him.  
  
" I-I-I-I- "  
  
Li smiled sleepily and realeased her. Sakura scrambled away from him and tugged her nighty down and tried to compose herself.  
  
" I was quiet comfortable. " Li stated, closing his eyes again. " And content. "  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed defensively.  
  
" You were awake the whole time? "  
  
" Only when you woke. I felt you tense and it woke me. "  
  
" Well I don't expect to go to sleep alone and wake up next to you. "  
  
" Consider yourself very lucky then ." Li stated.  
  
" Exactly how did I end up sleeping with you? " Sakura asked.  
  
Li smirked and Sakura gasped, blushing bright red.  
  
" Next to you! I meant - "  
  
" I know what you meant. "  
  
Sakura groaned and covered her face with her hands.  
  
" You love making my life hell don't you? " she cried.  
  
Two warm hands removed hers from her face and she starred at Li.  
  
" No. I just love watching the way you react. " Li stated smiling.  
  
Sakura blushed and turned away.  
  
" Why were you in here anyway? "  
  
" I came to ask you what was up with you today? I had a very angry bunch of Wolves come to see me today that were ready to maul me because they think I've done something to you. It wasn't because of what happened last night was it? " Li asked.  
  
" . . . . . . "  
  
" Sakura? "  
  
Sakura frowned.  
  
" Why were you so surprised about what I told you? " she asked quietly not looking at him.  
  
Li studied her for a moment.  
  
" Because I found it extremely hard to believe, that's why. "  
  
Sakura looked up startled.  
  
" What? "  
  
Li smiled.  
  
" Isn't it obvious? You're beautiful and wanted by every male alive and yet you tell me that you've never had someone to love you. "  
  
Sakura went bright red.  
  
" Thanks for the compliments, but I don't agree with you. "  
  
" Why? " Li asked confused.  
  
" I'm not desired by every male Li. I'm just plain old me. There's nothing special about me. "  
  
" You have got to be kidding me?!! " Li cried laughing.  
  
Sakura starred up at him beside her.  
  
" Why are you laughing? " Sakura asked turning her head to the side in that cute way that made her look so innocent.  
  
" Haven't you noticed the way every male looks at you when you walk by? How they worship you? How they desire after you, but you toture them by not acknowledging them? " Li asked.  
  
" . . . "  
  
Li smiled.  
  
" God why do you think your brother threatened me and demanded that I stay away from   
  
you? "  
  
" I don't know, why? " Sakura asked quietly.  
  
" Because you baka I was amongst them. " Li stated.  
  
Sakura starred up at him, totally thrown off guard. Li drew her nearer and kissed her softly. This time Sakura didn't back away.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Li put his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, so that their bodies touched. Sakura threw back her head and Li deepened the kiss.  
  
Li broke away and placed butterfly kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone. His hands ran up her bare legs and pulled her closer to him. The straps from her nighty fell from her shoulders and Li ran his hands threw her hair and kissed her again. Sakura didn't know how her hands got under his shirt, but she explored his bare chest with her hands while he continued to kiss her.  
  
Li ditched his shirt and Sakura explored his chest with butterfly kisses, making him growl in pleasure. Li cupped her breasts and Sakura groaned at the feeling. Li left no part of her body unexplored and she returned the favour.  
  
Li ran his hands up her inner thighs and back down again as he continued to tease her. Sakura rested her head of his shoulder and ran her hands up and down his arms. Sakura moved and straddled him completely kissing him pasionately. Li nipped her bottom lip playfully and their gazes locked for a moment.  
  
Li ran his hands up her legs and took her nighty with them to her waist. Li skillully got rid of her underwear and Sakura shivered. Fear of the unknown was starting to rise up in her and she had to fight to clamp it down. Li ran his hand down her stomach and lower until he made her cry out startled as his hand teased her and his finger entered her.  
  
Sakura blinked at the strange sensation of having him there and her eyes clouded with pleasure as Li stroked her and played with her. Her hands found there way to his zipper and Li smiled as she tried to get it undone. Li guided her and kissed her as she made short work of it.  
  
Sakura arched back as Li took her breast in his mouth. Her hands ran through his hair, as he continued to torture her. Pleasure ripped through her and she cried out panting. Her emerald eyes flashed pleadingly at Li.  
  
" Stop teasing me. " she begged. " I don't know what I need, but I need something - " she gasped as Li stroked her intently.   
  
Li smirk wickedly at her eagerness. Sakura's instinct kicked in and her legs tightened around Li, and she lowered herself seductively. Li shivered and kissed her.  
  
" Not yet. " he whispered.  
  
" I can't wait. " Sakura breathed. Her body was craving something and she didn't know what.  
  
Li got rid of her nighty all together and layed her down on the bed. She looked like a goddess and Li starred down at her. His pants joined the other clothes and he started to kiss her body all over again.   
  
***  
  
Li kissed her and looked down at her.  
  
" Are you sure you want this " he asked softly.  
  
Sakura raised herself up from the bed and kissed him lightly, her naked skin touching his. Li's eyes flashed brilliantly and he began to stroke her skin and trace kisses along her body. Sakura's nails dug into his back as pleasure swept through her. Li nudged her legs apart and entered her teasingly, making her throw her head back and growl.  
  
Sakura raised her hips and met him as he entered her completely. She whimpered as pain flooded through her. Li comforted her and together they took and gave what was given freely and willingly all night.  
  
***  
  
Sakura fell back against the tangled sheets, totally spent. Li collapsed on top of her and their breathing, although laboured, was one. Li pulled out of her and shifted his weight and layed down beside her. Li smiled tiredly at her and kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled tiredly back and her eyes started to droop.  
  
" I guess we don't have to worry about you're initiation. " Li whispered and fell asleep.  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open and froze.  
  
' Oh my god. Did he mean that was my initiation? Did he only say those things so he could  
  
get me into bed? ' Sakura's mind whirled. Tears sprang to her eyes and she extracted herself from Li and picked up her clothes and dove into the bathroom. 


	17. A New War

BW@ Oh boy! What's going to happen now? Poor Sakura! But don't worry fans it's not going to end in disaster . . or is it?  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 17: A New War  
  
Li smiled in his sleep and rolled over to grasp thin air. He woke instantly and starred at the empty side of the bed. The bed was cold and he knew that she had been gone for a while. A bad feeling rose in him and he ignored it and jumped up and got dressed and went in search of Sakura.  
  
***  
  
" I think males are far to egotistical. " Madison said pointing her fork at Eriol as she ate breakfast.  
  
" And what about you females? " Eriol asked smirking. They were having a battle of wills.  
  
" All prim and proper. "  
  
" Excuse me? Does this look like 'prim and proper' to you? " Madison said indicating her black top she was wearing and leather pants with boots.   
  
" Males think they're so good. Not to mention so confident. " Madison smirked.  
  
" Oh that's harsh. " Eriol smirked, sipping his coffee, his arm drapped over the back of his chair.  
  
Just then Sakura walked past.  
  
" Hey Sakura! " Madison called.  
  
" What? " Sakura asked.  
  
" What do you think of Males? " she asked smiling.  
  
Sakura face darkened.  
  
" They're nothing but backstapping bastards that go after all that they can get and they don't care how they go about getting it either. They're liers, cheats, sneaky, loathsome evil pricks that don't deserve a place on this earth and why god ever created them I will never know! "  
  
Madison starred at her best friend stunned. Eriol was watching her closely too.  
  
" Not to mention that they're egotistical, stubborn, unfaithful, so self-assured, cunning, obnoxious, distrustful, disgusting, and basically they're not worth the fucking time! " Sakura spat.  
  
Madison went to open her mouth but Sakura cut her off.  
  
" And they can't even fuck that good either come to think of it! " she spat and stormed off.  
  
The room was dead quiet. Eriol set his cup back down on the table.  
  
" Well I guess that ends the game. How could I compare to that? "  
  
Madison's boot connected with his shin.  
  
" Ouch! "  
  
Madison's fork cluttered as she dropped it back onto her plate, breakfast forgotten.  
  
" Something's not right. Something's happened and I want to know what. "   
  
She got up.  
  
" What about my goodbye kiss? " Eriol asked.  
  
Madison head appeared around the door.  
  
" You heard the lady. Men aren't worth the time. "  
  
Eriol shook his head.  
  
" I should have seen that one coming. "  
  
***  
  
" Sakura wait up. " Madison called.  
  
Sakura slowed down and Madison stepped in front of her.  
  
" Hey girl. What was all that about ? "  
  
Sakura clenched her teeth.  
  
" Nothing. Forget it. "  
  
" Umm hello? You just totally bagged out the entire male population, condeming them to a life worse than hell. There has to be some reason behind it? "  
  
" I said forget it. "  
  
Madison saw the look in her eyes and gasped.  
  
" Oh my god! You've slept with someone haven't you?! " Madison breathed.  
  
" Don't go thinking you'll be seeing wedding bells Madison. I just did my initiation that's all. " Sakura spat.  
  
" Initiation? " Madisn asked confused.  
  
" Yeah. That's what I thought. " Sakura spat. " Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. "  
  
Madison watched her go.  
  
" Oh and Madi if you breath one hair or even hint this to anyone, I will kill you. "  
  
" Don't worry I won't. " Madison whispered as Sakura rigid form left the building.  
  
***  
  
Li couldn't find Sakura anywhere. He entered the kitchen and groaned when he saw Eriol sitting there watching him.  
  
" Don't start. " Li spat.  
  
" Couldn't be bothered. " Eriol replied.  
  
Li came up short.  
  
" Hang on. What's up with you? You never miss an oportunity to have a go at me. "  
  
" I have more important thngs to think about. " Eriol replied.  
  
" Like what? " Li asked sitting down.  
  
Eriol's eyes locked on with his cousins.  
  
" Like as to why Sakura came in here this morning and gave a very heart warming speech as to why the entire male population should be condemed to hell and how they're nothing but bastards that go after all they can get. "  
  
Li's eyes widened.  
  
" She said what? "   
  
" Oh that's not even a fifth of what she had to say about us this morning. Even I couldn't make a comeback after she left. Madison's very worried. "  
  
Li frowned.  
  
" So what did you do to her this time? " Eriol asked.  
  
" WHAT?!!! "  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrow.  
  
" How come you turn straight to me everytime something happens? " Li asked taking a sip of a cup of coffee he had poured.  
  
" She said that males can't even fuck that good. " Eriol said watching for a reaction. He got it. Li choked and spat out the coffee in shock. Eriol leant forward and patted him on the back.  
  
" Are you making this up?!! " Li demanded, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
" Excuse me do you see me putting me down like this? "  
  
Li wiped his outh on the back of his hand.  
  
" I gotta go. I've gotta go find Sakura. " Li said and jumped up and went out the door.  
  
Eriol's eyes flashed.  
  
" So she's managed to tame him. Intersting. . very interesting. . . "  
  
***  
  
" Sakura! "  
  
Sakura froze and kept going.  
  
" Sakura don't walk away from me. "  
  
" It's called ignoring you Li. Go away. "  
  
Li grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. She turned her head away so she didn't have to look at him.  
  
" Look at me Sakura. "  
  
" I refuse to. "  
  
" What the hell is going on with you? Why are you ovoiding me? "  
  
" Isn't it obvious? " Sakura spat, sending him a scathing look.  
  
Li frowned and let her go.  
  
" Where were you this morning? " he asked softly.  
  
Sakura tensed.  
  
" I had more important things to do than lay around all day. " Sakura spat.  
  
" Now what's that supposed to mean? " Li demanded.  
  
Wolves were starting look at them curiously.  
  
" I pretty sure you know. Why are you still hanging around with me Li? I thought that once you initiated someone, you left them alone. Isn't that how the rules go? "  
  
" What the hell are you talking about? "  
  
" Figuire it out for yourself. " Sakura spat and stepped away from him.  
  
" I hope you enjoy last night Li. " she whispered. " Because you will never touch me again. "  
  
Li starred at her in shock.  
  
" Sakura. "  
  
" Let me ask you something Li? Do you always tell the girl you want that she's pretty and tell her all the things you told me in hopes that she will give herself to you? "  
  
" What?!! No! Sakura! " Li called as she turned away and walked away.  
  
Sakura ignored all the stares from the Wolves as she held her head high and pushed the doors opened and walked out of the Wolves Mansion.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Maskai Amamiya opened his door and stepped back startled. Natasha stood starring up at him with sad pleading eyes.  
  
" Hello Grandpa. "  
  
Masaki frowned and then he realised that it was Sakura.  
  
" Sakura. What a lovely surprise. What's brought you all the way out here so far from home? "  
  
" I needed to get away from everything and this was the first place I thought of. "  
  
" Why what's happened? " Masaki asked, letting her into the huge front entrance.  
  
" It's got nothing to do with dad or Tori, they don't even know that I'm here. I - "  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she burst out crying.  
  
" Oh my dear child, what's wrong? " Masaki asked hugging his granddaughter.  
  
Sakura looked up at him.  
  
" Who ever said that Loves hurts was right! "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~* Few Days Later *~  
  
Sakura layed flat on her stomach just starring at nothing. She had layed down on her mother's bed and she wasn't moving. She drew comfort from knowing that her mother used to lie on this bed.   
  
" I want it gone. "  
  
" Sakura, if you have it removed, you're whole back will be scarred for the rest of your life. " Masaki replied starring at her tattoo.  
  
" I don't care. I want it gone. I want nothing more to do with Li Showron. "  
  
" Sakura. " Masaki sighed. " If you're going to sulk all day and mope about, you can go home. "  
  
Sakura sat up.  
  
" I'm not sulking and I'm not moping about. Is it so bad that I've been hurt? "  
  
Her cell rang again and Sakura turned it off.  
  
" I really think you should talk to this young man Sakura and sort out whatever it is that has happened between you. "  
  
Sakura gave him her phone.  
  
" There's nothing to sort out grandpa. "  
  
Masaki sighed and walked out of the room. He looked at the phone and then turned it on as soon as he was away from the room.  
  
***  
  
Sakura twirled around in the field of flowers in one of her mother's dresses from when she was a model. She fell on her back and starred up at the sky that was spinning. She breathed in the fresh country air and closed her eyes.  
  
**  
  
She woke suddenly and starred at the sky. It was nearing sunset. She jumped up and brushed down her skirts and took off running in the direction of her grandpa's house. Her grandfather was standing at the door talking to someone when Sakura came running up.  
  
" Grandpa! Grandpa! I'm sorry I'm late. I was in the field and I- " Sakura stopped short and her face paled.  
  
Li turned around to look at her. His face was expressionless as he starred at her. Sakura starred back at him horrorfied. Her gaze went to her grandfather and it clicked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she starred at them both.  
  
" You called him didn't you? " she asked softly starring at the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry Sakura. "  
  
" I bet you are. " Sakura muttered and walked past them. " I'm going to go get   
  
changed. "  
  
***  
  
A knock sounded on her door and Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. The door opened to her mother's room and Li looked at her through it.  
  
" Sakura? "  
  
Sakura lowered her head in defeat and sighed wearily.  
  
" I'm coming. " she said and got up.  
  
" You don't have to come if you don't want to. "  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at him. Li smiled sadly and came over to her. He looked around the room looking at all it's bright colours and it's balcony.  
  
" Is this your mother's room? " he asked.  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" It's nice. "  
  
" Thank you. "  
  
Li sighed.  
  
" We have to sort this out Sakura. We can't keep doing this to ourselves. "  
  
" WE are not doing anything Li. " Sakura replied.  
  
Li ran his hand through his messy chesnut hair.  
  
" When are you going to quit pretending as if it didn't happen? "  
  
" You initiated me Li. That's all there is to it. "  
  
" Why do you keep going on about me initiating you? I never said anything about that being your initiation. "  
  
" Hai you did. Before you fell alseep you said that we didn't need to worry about an initiation anymore."  
  
Li opened his mouth and closed it.,  
  
" You think - thought that I - meant - Sakura! " Li called as she walked out of the room and downstairs.  
  
***  
  
" That's it! I've had enough. " Li stated and went after Sakura with a meaningful purpose.  
  
" Hey! What do you - Li put me down!! "  
  
" Not until you shut up and listen to me! " Li said as he carrried her over his shoulder towards his car.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Li put Sakura in the passenger seat and closed the door and made his way over to the driver's door. Sakura glarred at him the whole way. She didn't know what made her think of of it, but she smiled wickedly. Li opened the door and smiled swetly. Li stopped.  
  
" Oh Li. I think I dropped my bag. Can you get it for me? "  
  
Li looked at her suspiciously. But closed the door and walked back around the car. Sakura smiled at the keys he had left and quick as lightning she locked all the doors and smiled smuggly at Li as he saw her do it. Li shook his head as he came back around towards his door. Sakura sat with her arms crossed and smiled at him.  
  
Li pulled someting out of his pockety and Sakura watched in horror as all the doors unlocked and Li opened the door and got in.  
  
" How did you kow I was going to do that?!! " Sakura demanded.  
  
" I didn't. " Li replied.  
  
" Then how -? "  
  
" I learnt along time ago to carry that seperate from my keys. "  
  
" . . .. . . "  
  
Li shot Sakura a look as he started the car.  
  
" Eriol taught me. "  
  
Sakura groaned and banged her head against the window in disdain.  
  
***  
  
" You can get out now. "  
  
" I don't want to. "  
  
" We're not going to go through this again are we? " Li asked losing his patience.  
  
" You don't have to be here. "  
  
" Are you though being pissed at me yet ?"  
  
" Hmph. "  
  
" Guess not. "  
  
" Look just go away will you? "  
  
" That's it Sakura. "  
  
" Hey wha- "  
  
Li picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried inside.  
  
***  
  
Madison sat cuddled up next to Eriol when Sakura's curses and shouting erupted into the hall. The Wolves looked at each other before running out in time to see Li carrying a very pissed Sakura up the stairs towards Li's room.  
  
" You bastard put me down! I swear I'll get Tori to tear strips off you if you don't put me down! I mean it! I hate you Li put me down!! "  
  
Li's door closed and everyone stood stunned. Madison, Meilin, Leiko and Christina crept to the stairs curiously waiting for something to break or someting to happen, but there was just silence. All wide eyes, the girls turned to the boys behind them.  
  
" What was that all about I wonder? " Christina asked.  
  
Skylar shugged.  
  
" I guess it means that Li found her. "  
  
" And I don't thinks she's very happy about it. " Meilin said.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat on Li's bed where he had set her down.  
  
" You and I need to talk. . . . "  
  
***  
  
" Go on. " Madison urged.  
  
Leiko looked at the door and gulped.  
  
" If I get my head bitten off, I'm blaming it on you. "  
  
" Just hurry up. " Meilin snapped.  
  
Leiko knocked on the door.  
  
" Li? " she called. " Have the two of you managed to kill each other yet? "  
  
Alex hit her.  
  
" Ouch! "  
  
" Shush! "  
  
They opened the door.  
  
Sakura sat on the bed just looking at Li. Li was standing next to her looking down at him.  
  
" Ahem. " Leiko said.   
  
Sakura looked over at them all crowded around the door.  
  
" Umm are you . . I mean have you . . ? " Leiko asked unsure.  
  
Madison barged in.  
  
" Are you talking to each other yet or am I going to have to step in? "  
  
Sakura just starred at them and she giggled.  
  
" How long have you been standing at the door wondering? "  
  
Madison smiled and sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically,  
  
" Ages! God you'd think you guys would have spoken up a bit! We couldn't hear a thing! "  
  
Li looked a little happier, but something was still bothering him. Sakura smiled and hugged all her friends. 


	18. Spring Brings New Things and Endings

chapter 18: Spring Brings New Things and Endings  
  
~* Two months later *~  
  
Since the big uproar a few months ago when the two leaders were at war, things had settled down dramtically. Li and Sakura had backed off, but had starting building up their friendship again and were happy. The Wolves had settled into their new roles and things had settled down for them as well.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat in her room thnking hard. She had been doing it a lot lately. What was she thinking about? Li naturally. She had noticed that her feelings were building again and Li, she noticed, had noticed too.  
  
She sighed and hit the 'on' button on her cd. Christina Aguilera started playing and Sakura sat up.  
  
" Damn Meilin's been in here playing her cd's again. " Sakura said and stopped to listen as it caught her attention.  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when you world starts to fall  
  
Young girl it's alright  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
When your safe inside you room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than what it seems  
  
No one wants to bother to explain  
  
Of the heasrtache life can bring and what it means  
  
Sakura sat up still listening.  
  
  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strenght that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to trust the voice within  
  
Young girl don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl just hold tight  
  
Soon your gonna see the brighter day  
  
  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand to hold you  
  
When you look outside look inside to your soul  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as your learning  
  
You'll find all you need to know  
  
( Be strong )  
  
You'll break it  
  
( Hold on )  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't forsake it because  
  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you.  
  
Sakura knew what she wanted more than anything and she quickly reached over and grabbed her phone and dialed China, the song giving her strength she didn't know she had. She just did what the song had sad. She listened to herself within.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The phone rang and Li picked it up.  
  
" Xiao Lang? "  
  
" Mother! " Li cried surprised.  
  
" Li I want to ask you something. "  
  
" Hai. Go ahead. "  
  
" I want all the Wolves to come to China. "  
  
" What?!! "  
  
" Do as I say. "  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
" What was that all about? " Eriol asked.  
  
" Beats me. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
 China   
  
Yelan gracefully helped place the garment on the young girl. Maids sprinkled scented water across the room and others rushed in and out preparing for the arrival of the Wolves and the huge surprise. Excitement and anxiety pulsed through the room, everyone could feel it. The girl prayed that her plan would work! If it didn't, then her life would be ruined, leaving her utterly heartbroken. . . . .  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The Wolves arrived at the mansion and knew something was up. The mansion was alive and lights were lit everywhere and people rushed in and out in a hurry.  
  
" Master Xiao Lang. You and the Wolves have been ordered to the Elders chambers imediately. " Wei said bowing formally.  
  
" Wei what's going on? "  
  
Wei just smiled secretly.  
  
***  
  
Li entered the chamber and glarred.  
  
" What the hell are you doing in here? You're not a Wolf. " he spat at Tori.  
  
" And thank god for that. " Tori muttered and turned away.  
  
Aiden smiled at their behavior.  
  
The door opened and the Elders filed into the ancient room. The door closed with a thudd and Yelan appeared before them, bowing.  
  
" Begin. " said the Elder.  
  
Li thought he saw a smile on his old face and Li blinked confused.  
  
" Xiao Lang. We summoned you back here because we have found you a bride. "  
  
Li went White.  
  
" No. " Madison and Meilin breathed horrorfied thinking of Sakura.   
  
" What? How come I only hear of it now? " Li demanded, his heart racing.  
  
" It was your bride's wish that we wait until you were all here. "  
  
Li clenched his fists.  
  
" I refuse. I won't do it. "  
  
" Maybe you should wait to see who it is before you judge. You might regret it later. "  
  
Li turned away. Yelan smiled and turned to the Elders.  
  
" Is she ready? "  
  
Two Elders went off.  
  
" Step forward Xiao Lang. " Yelan commanded.  
  
Li did so.  
  
A litter ( that's a box thing that they carry people on ) was brought out, the two elders carrying it. They layed it down on the ground and pulled back the curtain. The first thing Li saw was a Black Wolf Tattoo on the girl's back.  
  
She was facing half away from him, but he could see that she flicked a fan back and forth.  
  
" If am I to marry you, I'd at least like to see you face so I know who you are. " Li said coldly.  
  
**  
  
One of the Elders reached out a hand and the girl took it. Li gasped and the chamber went silent as Sakura stepped out into the light.  
  
" Hello Xiao Lang. "  
  
***  
  
" Sakura?!! " Li asked stunned.  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" You- you're my - my - "  
  
Sakura flicked her fan back and forth nervously.  
  
" Hai. " she whispered, lowering her head.  
  
Li walked up to her as if in a dream. He lifted her head and looked at her.  
  
" You're afraid. "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" Is that all you can say? "  
  
" Hai. " she whispered.  
  
" How did this happen? "  
  
" I arranged it. "  
  
Li looked at her.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Isn't it obvious? " Sakura asked letting the mask fall and letting her love shine through brightly.  
  
" If you'll have me. "  
  
Li lifted her chin again and kissed her passionately, making all then Wolves cat call and whistle in delight. Madison fumed. Why hadn't she been told about this?!!! At least then she wouls have brought her camera!!  
  
Li pulled away and looked at the Elders.  
  
" What are you waiting for? Lets get on with it. "  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
" What? " Li asked.  
  
" You actually want Tori as a brother-in-law? "  
  
Li growled and threw Tori a death glare.  
  
" Even for you, I'll put up with it. "  
  
Sakura reached up and kissed him passionately and the ceremony began. . .   
  
THE END  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
BW2 How did you like it?? A bit sudden for the ending I know, but I want it over and done with. Were you shocked that it was Sakura that came out into the light? and not some girl?? Did any of you actually know that it was Yelan that was helping Sakura on with the garments?? I hope you liked this story. Don't forget to review!!  
  
Bye! x x x x Finished 7.10.03 


End file.
